THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART
by bory-chan
Summary: ¿Qué tan delgada es la línea entre el amor y la obsesión? Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar para retener a la persona que "amas", ¿estarías dispuesto a matar? SI, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS, acabaría con cualquiera con tal de que Nico permaneciera a mi lado. Att: Nishikino Maki. Ella a transtornado cada fibra de mi ser, Nozomi te necesito para sentirme viva. Att: Ayase Erichika
1. Primera parte

_**THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART**_

 _ **Holaaaa! Como están hermosos y muuuuyyy pacientes lectores, jaja. Lo sé ustedes esperaban actualización de "Océano de Sentimientos" pero les traigo una pequeña sorpresa, que es esta nueva historia la cual**_ __ _ **hace algún tiempo se me ocurrió y bueno me pique tanto con ella que termine el primer capítulo antes que el capítulo 10 del fic que esperaban. Tengo solo un par de cositas que decir antes de que me hagan el favor de seguir con esta lectura.**_

 _ **La primera es que me disculpen por la tardanza en las actualizaciones pero ya saben la Universidad es algo que no deja mucho tiempo libre precisamente, además como pequeña justificación he de decir que tanto el capítulo 10 como este primer episodio los he estado haciendo en mi celular ya que mi computadora quiso abandonarme pasando a mejor vida y pues que les digo es muy pesado estar escribiendo (y en mi caso peleándose con el auto corrector) en chiquito.**_

 _ **La segunda es sobre "Océano de Sentimientos" no se apuren porque el capítulo 10 del fic ya casi está listo, solo faltan cositas como el cierre y la revisión así que tal vez les tenga la sorpresa de la actualización a principios de año.**_

 _ **Y la tercera es con respecto a esta historia y son solo aclaraciones. La historia primeramente será corta tal vez de uno capítulos a lo máximo, además de que es un fic un tanto oscuro con respecto a la historia misma y a las personalidades de los personajes. Tampoco estarán todas las musas y será un NicoMaki principalmente. Les aclaro que no es una historia rosa (sobre advertencia no hay engaño) pero no por ello no será sexy, apasionada y romántica.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura y bueno no se queden con mis aclaraciones o advertencias y mejor léanla y juzguen ustedes mismos, recuerden que amo leerlos porque es la única manera de saber si les gusta lo que mi mente enferma plasma en papel, sin más que decir y agradeciendo su hermosa atención los espero al termino del capítulo.**_

 **[** **Hospital Psiquiátrico** _ **St. Pierre**_ **al norte de Tokio]**

-Ahora Nishikino-san, porque no comienza hablándome un poco de sus padres- me decía con un excesivo tono familiar aquella mujer de lentes y bata blanca.

-No hay mucho de qué hablar, mi madre está muerta y mi padre es uno de los doctores más respetados de Japón- decía de manera seca mientras me recargaba en aquel incomodo diván- uno de los más "respetados", pero pocos como yo sabemos la clase de _cerdo_ que en realidad es.

-Mmm que curiosa manera de expresarse de su padre- decía aquella mujer colocando sobre la punta de su nariz la pluma con la que escribía- dígame porque dice que el señor Nishikino es un _"cerdo"._

-Dígame usted doctora de que otra forma podría llamarle a un hombre que utiliza su dinero y posición para tratar a la gente como basura- decía con voz monótona mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

-No es que justifique a su padre señorita Nishikino, pero vivimos en una sociedad donde el fuerte y poderoso reina sobre el débil- decía aquella mujer mirándome con parsimonia- sé que es por demás injusto pero generalmente así es.

-Lo sé pero eso no justifica que puedas tratar a la gente como si fueran seres desechables no, peor aún como si solo estuvieran ahí para satisfacer tus más oscuros y desagradables deseos, de ese tipo de cosas que solo en sus peores pesadillas podría creer reales, doctora- soltaba aquello mientras me incorporaba lentamente quedando de frente a aquella mujer y dirigiéndole una intensa y penetrante mirada.

-¡Hey para atrás Nishikino, aléjate de ella!- decía Rin una de las custodias a cargo de los pacientes la cual me sujeto con fuerza contra el respaldo del sillón y me apunto con una vara de descargas directo al pecho, ante esto me estremecí un poco pero no deje de mirarla retadoramente- ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso te juró que te frio! Y dame "eso" que traes bajo la bata.

Me miraba con total despreció obligándome a permanecer en esa posición para que luego chasqueara la lengua y terminara entregándole aquello que me pedía todo ante la mirada desconcertada y ligeramente temerosa de la doctora. Segundos después de aquello y para sorpresa de ambas la doctora intervino.

-No será necesario eso Rin-chan, yo me haré cargo desde aquí- decía despachando a la custodia que antes de salir se acercó al oído de la doctora y le susurro- lo sé soy consciente de ello ahora retirare por favor.

-Por tu bien esperó te comportes Nishikino, sino pasaras una noche más en la celda de aislamiento haciéndole compañía a tus amigas las _ratas_ \- era la última advertencia de la chica de aspecto gatuno antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Muy bien ahora que estamos solas doctora no le apetece ponerse más cómoda, no sé tal vez si se sienta entre mis piernas yo podría hacer que esta terapia valga la pena- le decía con tono seductor haciendo una pose bastante sugerente para acabar guiñándole el ojo.

-Eso no funciona conmigo Nishikino- era su respuesta para luego darme un suave empujón y hacer que cayera de nuevo en aquel diván- porque no mejor sigues hablándome de tu padre.

-¿Para qué? Es obvio que usted está aquí por "sugerencia" de él, dígame doctora cuanto le ofreció para que haga que me pudra en este agujero- decía retomando mi postura aburrida de al principio- o usted es de las ilusas que están bajo su influjo.

-¿Influjo? A que te refieres con eso Maki, puedo llamarte así o prefieres que siga usando tu apellido- decía sacando un cigarrillo de una pequeña cartera plateada- ¿Te molesta que fume?

-No me molesta si invita- decía estirando mi mano y tomando uno de esos cilindros- y prefiero que uses mi nombre.

-De acuerdo Maki entonces solo llámame Hanayo - afirmaba la doctora volviendo a coger su pluma y libreta- háblame sobre ese ¿influjo? Que posee tu padre.

\- Fuuu ya sabe me refiero a esa combinación que vuelve locas a todas aquellas mujeres interesadas o carentes de amor- decía después de una bocanada de aquel cigarrillo- Ya sabe, hombre guapo, "viudo", cortés, galante, "esplendido", y por si fuera poco posee una cadena de hospitales por todo Japón lo cual lo hace asquerosamente rico.

-Entiendo, entonces dices que aquellas mujeres que se acercan a tu padre solo lo hacen por interés- decía mientras anotaba con tranquilidad en su libreta.

-Qué más puede ser Hanayo o acaso tú permanecerías al lado de un hombre que sólo disfruta del sexo con alguien 20 años menor que él y que goza haciendo sufrir a la gente- soltaba aquella revelación dejando caer la ceniza de mi cigarrillo por la alfombra- porque me mira así, solo he dicho la verdad. Desde que "murió" mi madre él no ha hecho más que llevarse a la cama a cuanta practicante de enfermería se le cruza por el camino.

-¿Y eso te molesta? Espera dijiste desde que "murió" tu madre, porque las comillas en la palabra "murió"- _vaya lo noto al parecer no es tan tonta como los otros._

-Porque no sé cómo mas decirlo, apuesto a que usted leyó el informe de su autopsia- la ojipurpura asintió- y si yo le dijera que lo que está ahí no es del todo cierto. La autopsia dice que mi madre murió ahogada en el lago donde fue encontrado su cuerpo, el cual casualmente está situado a espaldas de nuestra casa de campo. Dígame doctora como una mujer de 32 años campeona de natación durante sus años escolares pudo haber muerto ahogada en un lago que conocía como la palma de su mano, además aún queda el pequeño detalle de que en su cuello había marcas de estrangulamiento.

-¿Crees que tu padre tuvo que ver con su muerte?- decía en tono lúgubre la doctora entornando sus ojos en mí- Piensas que el mató a tu madre.

-No lo sé doctora- decía encogiéndome de hombros, apagando el ya acabado cigarrillo en la palma de mi mano- lo único que tengo claro es que justo el día anterior a la "desaparición" de mi madre, ella y mi padre discutieron. Y sus últimas palabras hacia él fueron: "me divorciare de ti, me llevare a Maki y te dejare en la calle". Y _pum_ misteriosamente después de eso a mamá se la trago la tierra.

-Y nunca antes le dijiste esto a alguien, aparte de mí- decía mirándome fijamente mientras sus pupilas temblaban expectantes.

-Claro que si se lo dije a la estación de policía entera y sabe cuál fue su respuesta- ella negó levemente con la cabeza- me dijeron "Señorita Nishikino usted está muy consternada por la pérdida de su madre, tanto como para acusar a su RESPETABLE padre de un crimen tan atroz". Después de eso no volví a decir nada, solo se lo dije a otra persona aparte de usted pero corrí con la fortuna de que _ella_ si me creyó.

Terminaba aquel oscuro relato con una sonrisa la cual solo salía cada vez que me acordaba de _ella,_ mi amada, mi adorable enana.

-Porque no me cuentas sobre ella Maki- decía la doctora captando de nuevo mi atención- ¿Háblame de Yazawa Nico?

-Ja, ¿Qué quiere saber de ella?- decía con una media sonrisa.

-Todo, dime como la conociste, como fue que te enamoraste tan perdidamente de ella y como fue… que término así- decía con voz pausada acomodándose en su silla dispuesta a hacer lo que nadie en este maldito sitio hacía, escuchar.

-Yazawa Nico. No, Nico-chan- decía melancólica dispuesta a narrar nuestra historia, mi historia- pues la conocí una de las peores noches de mi vida, la noche en la que cobre mi primera víctima aunque claro está a diferencia de las demás no fue intencional, nunca olvidare aquel diciembre…

 **FLASHBACK 1** __ _Encontrando la luz_ __

 **[25 de diciembre dos años antes]**

-¡DOCTORA NISHIKINO ESTA ENTRANDO EN SHOCK!- decía de manera excitada la enfermera que me asistía.

-¡¿Qué imposible?! Seguí la metodología el procedimiento es correcto, no puede…- comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa haciendo que el bisturí en mi mano temblara.

-DOCTORA, NO HAY TIEMPO TIENE QUE HACER ALGO- me gritaba aquella mujer- LO PERDEMOS.

-¿Qué?… bi-bien administre 2 mg de epinefrina- la enfermera me miro expectante por unos segundos a lo cual me altere más- ¿QUE NO OYE O QUE? Dije 2 mg de epinefrina directos al corazón.

Ante esto la mujer dio un leve brinco para después seguir mis indicaciones y preparar aquella dosis de fármaco, el monitor llevaba 25 segundos mostrando una línea constante por lo que la epinefrina era la única posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta.

 _Pedí que le administraran epinefrina a un paciente cuyo historial médico no conozco y pedí aquella dosis directo a su corazón...todo esto antes de haber recurrido antes a un RCP básico... MALDICIÓN._

-NOOO, ESPEREEE- ya era demasiado tarde el medicamento ya había entrado en contacto con su corazón provocando una arritmia en el paciente para después detener su corazón por completo.

Me quede de pie contemplando aquella escena como si fuera algo ajeno, podía sentir la mirada de la gente de la sala de operaciones sobre mí, pero no me importaba ya que solo podía mirar a aquel hombre de 30 años de edad cuyo cuerpo inerte yacía en la camilla enfrente mío. Aquel hombre cuya vida había sido arrebatada por mi inexperiencia.

-Doctora su padre la solicita en su oficina- decía en un leve susurro la enfermera pero al no recibir respuesta de mi parte me tono del brazo y comenzó a sacarme de la sala.

Minutos después sin ser consiente ya me encontraba en la oficina de mi padre con el de frente mirándome molesto. Sin decir palabra se aproximó a mi propinándome una bofetada en la mejilla derecha que me hizo perder el equilibrio dejándome en el suelo de aquel sitio.

-Tantos años estudiando sin parar, siendo la mejor, destacando en el ranking como la estudiante _número 1_ a nivel Japón- decía mi padre mientras se paseaba a mí alrededor como si de un depredador se tratara- Todo eso para que al final resultaras ser _UNA ESTUPIDA._

Seguido de esto se inclinó tomándome del cuello de mi bata para levantarme del suelo y estrellar mi cuerpo contra la pared. Deje escapar un quejido de dolor mientras lo miraba con terror. Su cara estaba sumamente cerca de la mía y sus ojos negros parecían arder de furia.

-Tienes una idea de los problemas que vas a ocasionarle al hospital. No que vas a saber si solo eres una niña idiota- hizo amago de levantar su mano para volver a golpear mi rostro, sin embargo se detuvo y cambio la dirección de su brazo, esta vez cerro su mano en forma de puño y lo impacto contra mi estómago.

Aquel golpe retiro todo el aire de mi cuerpo dejándome en el piso de rodillas luchando por recuperar aire. Sin importarle lo más mínimo se aproximó hacia mí para volver a agredirme pero haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas y coraje cerré mis puños dispuesta a responderle, espere a que cogiera mi cabello y me incorporara para darle un fuerte empujón que hizo que se alejara un par de metros de mí.

Mi padre me miro sorprendido para después volver a su expresión irritada cuando intento volver a acercarse retrocedí un par de pasos hasta chocar con una pequeña mesa del rincón donde se encontraban un par de vasos, una licorera y un abrecartas de plata el cual sin dudarlo tome levantándolo hacia enfrente mío y apuntando a su dirección..

-¿Qué _demonios_ haces? Baja eso- me exigía mi padre en tono autoritario pero al notar la furia con la que lo miraba modero su tono de voz- Baja eso _princesa_ no queremos que nadie resulte herido ¿sí?

Ante sus palabras no pude más que hacer una mueca a manera de sonrisa mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Es gracioso que luego de haberme abierto el labio y romperme posiblemente una costilla digas eso, jajaja- soltaba una amarga risa mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de mi boca con el puño de mi bata blanca- en fin sino te importa padre, me retiró.

Gire la manija de la puerta sin dejar de verlo a los ojos mientras cogía la botella y le daba un gran sorbo.

-Mmm por cierto en cuanto a la demanda, descuida solo diles a tus abogados que se encarguen de hacer el trabajo sucio. Ya sabes, eso de amenazar y sobornar gente de la misma manera en la que cubren tus demandas por _ACOSO_ _SEXUAL-_ daba un último trago a aquel líquido que parecía ser "whisky" y salía de ese maldito sitio rumbo al estacionamiento.

 _ **Salto de tiempo**_

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y yo me encontraba conduciendo mi auto, mientras en mi mano derecha sostenía la botella de whisky de la cual seguía bebiendo directamente. Me había pasado un par de semáforos sin importarme que en cualquier momento apareciera la policía de tránsito y me detuviera. Vire como por onceava vez de manera rápida y descuidada y comencé descender la velocidad al percatarme que me encontraba en una zona de la ciudad en la cual nunca antes había estado.

Vislumbre un par de edificios viejos y antiguos hasta que un par de letras neón llamaron mi atención. Debajo de un edificio mal conservado había un letrero que decía "HEAVEN: EL LUGAR DONDE TUS PESADILLAS SE VUELVEN REALIDAD", así que sin más me estacione afuera dejando mi lujoso auto expuesto en ese sitio. Baje y me dirigí a la entrada donde un tipo gordo me exigió mi identificación para comprobar si era mayor de edad, una vez la mostré me pidió una cuota y me dio acceso a tan pintoresco sitio.

El lugar estaba bastante acabado, sin embargo pese a la vieja estructura el sitio estaba bastante limpio y bien distribuido, en el había bastantes personas en su gran mayoría hombres los cuales llenaban el lugar. Camine un par de pasos por aquel sitio hasta que se acercó a mí una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules la cual me guio hasta un sofá para dos con una pequeña mesa de centro, la ubicación de aquel sitio parecía la mejor del lugar ya que se encontraba al pie de lo que parecía ser el escenario. La joven tomó mi orden y se marchó dejándome ahí sentada lidiando con mis demonios.

 **[Inicio: Recuerdo de Maki]**

-¡Vamos date prisa! No tarda en llegar Ryo de trabajar- podría escuchar la voz excitada de mi madre afuera de la oficina de mi padre, además de un par de pasos más que resonaban.

Ante esto corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el escritorio y me oculte debajo de este, si mi madre me descubría con dinero de la caja fuerte y volvía a notar que olía a alcohol me sermonearía probablemente por dos horas. Recientemente había tomado el hábito de tomar un poco de dinero extra, dinero que usaría para comprar alcohol, cigarrillos o demás cosas que pudieran hacerme olvidar todo por un rato. Sonara ilógico que alguien como yo a quien le dan todo haga este tipo de cosas pero estaba harta de pagar el precio de ser la heredera Nishikino, la siempre perfecta Maki que es incapaz de decir su opinión no sin antes recibir una bofetada por "malagradecida".

Solo esperaba que mi madre se diera prisa para poder salir de aquel sitio angosto, ya que era bastante difícil acomodar mi cuerpo de 15 años de manera que no se notara mi presencia. En cuanto la puerta se abrió un par de sombras se reflejaron en el suelo para después desaparecer ya que la escasa luz que se había colado por la puerta se había extinguido.

-Espera Kazumi alguien podría vernos- decía la voz de… _no es cierto-_ o peor aún, Maki puede llegar en cualquier momento.

 _Oh por dios, esto no puede ser cierto. Ella noooo. Porque con Sensei._

-Descuida cariño nadie vendrá. Y en cuanto a Maki, esa niña últimamente anda pérdida en su mundo, es por eso que también _necesito esto_ \- decía de manera impaciente mi madre.

-Kazum-mmm- fue lo último que salió de la boca de sensei ya que enseguida solo se escucharon gemidos.

Sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad salí poco a poco de mi escondite, asomando levemente mi cabeza por encima del escritorio para finalmente observar a los dos grandes amores de mi vida, sobre el sofá de mi padre completamente desnudas, la pelinegra sobre la pelirroja, devorándose con pasión como si no existiera el mañana y como si ambas fueran "libres". Aquella hermosa mujer de ojos carmín y cabello negro azabache besaba de manera desesperada y amorosa a mi madre, la cual se veía sumamente deseable con esa expresión de lujuria en su bello rostro.

 **[Fin: Recuerdo de Maki]**

Comenzó a sonar una música lenta y sensual, las luces disminuyeron y la pista se quedó en sombras hasta que poco a poco la música cambio a lo que parecía ser "I WANT YOUR BITE" de Chris Crocker. Aquello me regreso a la realidad ya que tenues luces de color azul rey y rojo fueron iluminando el centro de la pista, limpie aquellas pequeñas lagrimas impertinentes de mi rostro y centre mi vista en las dos sillas contrapuestas, una enfrente de la otra y sobre estas, recostada una chica baja pelinegra que parecía portar una especie de camisón o vestido MUY delgado de color blanco. Su cabello estaba atado en una especie de chongo alto y sus labios eran carmín al igual que sus ojos, su expresión era suave y relajada. En cuanto el sonido de la pista aumento ella se fue incorporando lentamente, recogiendo primeramente sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su estómago, giro sobre la silla en donde se encontraba y descendió lentamente para empezar a caminar con paso suave pero decidido hacia enfrente de la pista. Se movía en una especie de coreografía mezcla ballet y estilo libre, realmente parecía una bailarina profesional, de hecho habría podido jurar que era estudiante de danza de no saber el sitio donde nos encontrábamos.

La música cambio a un estilo más disco y aquella joven comenzó a realizar movimientos sensuales y provocativos, apenas era consciente del estruendo de voces que me rodeaban ya que mi mirada estaba clavada en aquella chica, en todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo, en como sus ojos de vez en cuando se posaban en los míos, en como su cuerpo poco a poco era despojado de aquella prenda blanca que lo cubría.

Estaba tan ensimismada en aquella mujer que no me percate que la mesera que me atendió al principio ya llevaba un rato hablándome, cuando al fin el show termino aquella pelinegra desapareció de mi vista así que me gire hacia la ojiazul que me miraba con un mezcla de nerviosismo y confusión. Sin importarme la impresión que fuera a dejar mi persona le pregunte.

-¿Quién es _ella_?- hacía referencia a la chica del baile.

-¡¿EH?! ¿Qui-Quién Nico?- me respondía después de sobreponerse a mi pregunta- ¿Disculpe se le ofrece algo más?

-Si… QUIERO A NICO- decía con decisión- Pagaré lo que sea, entendiste. _LO QUE SEA-_ decía con mirada encendida.

-¡Ah! Cla-Claro veré que puedo hacer- se retiró mientras yo me dispuse a abrir aquella botella de whisky que pedí.

Apenas le había dado un par de sorbos a mi vaso cuando vi a aquella pelinegra al fondo del lugar "acompañando" a un tipo _obeso_ de unos 60 y tantos años, el cual besaba su mano. En su rostro se posaba una pequeña sonrisa sin embargo en sus ojos podía notarse el asco que le provocaba el ser tocada por aquel sujeto, continúe observándola un rato más, hasta que un tipo castaño oscuro y de ojos grises se acercó a ellos y le dijo algo al hombre que pareció molestarle para enseguida voltear hasta el lugar donde me encontraba yo y mirarme con desprecio.

Aquella acción me importo poco ya que en ese momento ella también me miraba directamente por primera vez en esa madrugada, así que me incorpore en mi asiento, le dedique una sonrisa e hice un ligero movimiento con mi vaso invitándola a posarse a mi lado, ante esto solo me miro un tanto dudosa para después sonrojarse levemente y dedicarme una leve sonrisa. El castaño se aproximó hasta mí con la chica pelinaranja.

-Buenas noches señorita mi nombre es Takeshi el anfitrión de este lugar, sea usted bienvenida. Lamento informarle que por el momento Nico no está disponible pero…- comenzaba diciéndome pero lo interrumpí sin dudar ya que sabía que lo que buscaba era más dinero.

-No me interesa quien la haya pedido, te pagare el doble de lo que te haya dado ese "sujeto"- el castaño abrió la boca de la impresión- es más, estoy dispuesta a duplicarte cualquier cantidad que él te ofrezca. Pero _la quiero a ella_ , me entendiste a **nadie más.**

-Oh va-vaya eso que acaba de decir señorita es bastante _tentador_ pero…- decía con duda mientras se rascaba la cabeza aquel joven de manera nerviosa.

-Porque no mejor escoge a alguna otra, tenemos muchas chicas guapas que estarían encantadas de servirle señorita- completaba la pelinaranja con un tono alegre intentando hacer flaquear mi decisión.

-No, dije que la quiero a _ella_ \- señalaba a la pelinegra con mi vaso para después colocarlo en la pequeña mesa donde me encontraba para sacar todo el dinero que poseía mi cartera- dígame si con esto basta.

Sacaba un fajo de billetes de mi cartera y los dejaba sobre la mesa para luego coger mi vaso y seguir bebiendo. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que le agradecía a mi padre ya que su lema era: "Siempre carga en tu cartera la cantidad que vales y así le mostraras a la gente lo superior que eres". Al observar la cantidad de dinero ambos chicos parecieron quedarse congelados por un par de segundos hasta que la ojiazul decidió hablar.

-Aguarde un poco enseguida le traigo a su chica- estaba a punto de partir cuando volvió a mirarme- por cierto a Nico le agradan las bebidas dulces, sobre todo los vinos suaves, si gusta puedo traerle una copa para que la acompañe.

Me limite a sonreír intentando retener la carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse de mis labios.

 _Esta chica sí que sabe hacer su trabajo o mejor dicho tiene un don para los negocios. Supongo que haré caso a su sugerencia después de todo no quiero ser la única que beba._

-Bien, pero en lugar de la copa trae mejor una botella- ella me lanzo una gran sonrisa- o mejor que sean dos.

La chica desapareció de manera rápida mientras el castaño recién reaccionaba.

-Este sitio es demasiado ruidoso si gusta le puedo conseguir un sitio más privado- era lo primero que decía para luego coger el dinero y guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su frac- será un placer para nosotros atender a tan esplendida clienta.

El sujeto me miro con brillo en los ojos parecía que en sus pupilas grises estaba plasmado el símbolo de _yenes._ Comenzó a guiarme por un pasillo angosto cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de espejo, el techo era adornado por unos candelabros que lucían bastante finos, el piso forrado de alfombra color vino se ensanchaba al igual que el pasillo conforme nos adentrábamos a este, finalmente llegamos a un sitio en forma de circulo cuya salida era la misma usada como entrada, alrededor de este había puertas con acceso a las habitaciones.

Abrió la del centro y me indico que siguiera, era un sitio de unos 4x3 metros muy bien iluminado, el cual poseía una cama situada en medio de esta, un pequeño tocador de apariencia victoriana y una mesa de noche. En uno de los costados del colchón tome asiento mientras continuaba bebiendo mi whisky, finalmente el chico se despidió no sin antes decirme que esperaba que disfrutara de la noche y que mi elección había sido la correcta ya que Nico era la mejor. Pero antes de que se marchara lo detuve ya que deseaba dejar algo en claro.

-Espero que con lo que pague sea suficiente ya que deseo que ella este conmigo sin restricciones- le decía de manera seria mientras sacaba una tarjeta de crédito negra con la leyenda "sin límite"- Me refiero a que deseo que sea mi mujer por esta noche, si el efectivo no alcanza esto lo cubrirá. ¡Aguarda!- en el momento en que el castaño iba a tomar la tarjeta la aleje de su alcance- no sé si me di a entender.

-Por supuesto señorita puede hacer lo que guste con Nico, ella es _SUYA_ por esta noche- me dedicaba una gran sonrisa para después coger la tarjeta- Ahora mismo le informo a Nico que se olvide de cualquier restricción y si me disculpa me retiro.

Hizo una última reverencia y desapareció por la puerta, como a los 10 minutos apareció la pelinaranja con una charola con dos copas y dos botellas de vino. Seguido de esta entro _ella_ aquella hermosa ojicarmin la cual paseo su mirada por la habitación para terminar posando sus ojos en mi de manera tímida y temerosa.

Sin poder aguantar más me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia ella, despidiendo de paso a la otra chica y tomando de la mano a mi acompañante, para guiarla hasta la cama. Una vez ahí la mire con intensidad antes de posar mis labios sobre los suyos de manera frenética y apasionada.

 _ **Seguimiento en 3**_ _ **a**_ _ **persona**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra, la bailarina principal de _Heaven_ terminaba de dar su show y se disponía a ir un momento a su camerino para poder tomar algo y relajarse antes de volver al salón principal y atender a todos aquellos tipos que estaban dispuestos a pagar por su compañía, pero una vez detrás del escenario Takeshi el dueño y "anfitrión" de aquel sitio la intercepto, a lo cual la pequeña pelinegra solo suspiro y se aproximó a él con rostro cansado y una evidente mirada de enfado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- le decía de manera irritada encarándolo.

-Oh vamos cariño esa es la forma de hablarle a tu jefe- le respondía con un fingido tono dolido mientras colocaba su mano en el rostro de la joven- Vamos Nico porque no mejor empiezas a portarte de una manera más cariñosa conmigo, sabes que te conviene.

Aquel sujeto de apuesto porte pero de repugnantes actitudes comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de la chica pero antes de tocarla esta se zafo bruscamente para terminar viéndolo furiosa.

-Déjate de _estúpidos_ juegos quieres, conmigo no te las des de _galán. D_ ime de una vez a que viniste- contestaba con poca paciencia aquella cansada mujer.

-Jaja, como quieras _idiota_ tú te lo pierdes- de esta manera respondía a su rechazo- ve a cambiarte ponte algo lindo, pero no demasiado, el concejal te espera en la mesa de siempre.

-Aaah de nuevo ese _viejo_ de acuerdo ahora voy- dejaba escapar un suspiro para dirigirse enseguida al camerino donde se cambió y retoco el maquillaje saliendo finalmente con un vestido sencillo color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas al mismo tono.

Con pies pesados camino hacia aquella mesa donde el concejal la esperaba con la misma sonrisa hipócrita y la misma mirada lasciva de siempre, antes de sentarse al frente de este respiro profundo y coloco aquella sonrisa amable y amplía la cual siempre era capaz de fingir con sus clientes. Tomo asiento y fingió prestar atención a su aburrida conversación que consistía en las quejas de siempre en torno a su mujer, en lo idiotas que eran los magistrados que se encontraban en este momento a cargo de Japón, en el próximo aumento que recibiría por hacer también su trabajo, etcétera.

Ante esto la pelinegra solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir de vez en cuando con la cabeza, hasta que aquel sujeto tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios. Primero beso el dorso de su mano con delicadeza pero después comenzó a pasar su lengua por este causando un gran escalofrío por parte de la chica el cual tuvo que reprimir así como el impulso de vomitar debido al asco que sentía. Iba a proseguir ascendiendo por su brazo pero afortunadamente apareció el idiota de su jefe y los interrumpió.

-Perdone la intromisión concejal pero lamento informarle que Nico no podrá atenderlo hoy- decía tan maravillosas palabras provocando que su delicada mano fuese liberada al fin- si gusta cualquiera de las otras chicas puede reemplazarla.

-De que _demonios_ hablas Takeshi soy tu cliente desde hace tres años y sabes a la perfección que solo me gusta que Nico me atienda- decía de manera irritada el concejal.

-Lo sé concejal y sabe que usted es uno de los mejores clientes, pero en esta ocasión aquella joven está dispuesta a pagar mucho por ella- señalaba levemente con la cabeza la mesa al pie del escenario donde se encontraba una chica pelirroja que al sentirse observada se incorporó en el sofá y miró fijamente a la pelinegra- Y como ya sabrá _negocios son negocios._

-¡Al _DIABLO_ con tus excusas Takeshi! Te pagare más pero ella se queda conmigo- podía escuchar la voz decidida del sujeto al frente de ella sin embargo sus ojos estaban posados en aquellos bellos y decididos orbes violetas los cuales no estaban dispuestos a dejar de mirarla

Aquella chica poseía un aire elegante como de "ojousama", aparentaba ser una chica decidida y que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, pero pese a esto algo en esos ojos le provocaban escalofríos.

-De acuerdo veré que puedo hacer, vamos Honoka- hasta ese momento la bailarina fue consciente de la presencia de su compañera pelinaranja.

Ambos partieron dejándola de nuevo con aquel desagradable anciano.

-Entonces Nico dime que dices- la interrogaba por algo que posiblemente había mencionado pero aquella chica no había prestado atención por estar sumida en sus pensamientos- aceptaras ser mi _AMANTE._

 _QUEEEE ESPERA, QUE DEMONIOS- pensaba alarmada la chica pero si se ponía a considerarlo aquello no era tan mala idea._

-¡¿Eh?! Pe-Perdón señor concejal pero ¿de qué habla?- decía de manera confusa mirándolo con el rostro sonrojado por la sorpresa.

-Te decía que estoy harto de mi esposa, esa maldita anciana- respondía frunciendo el ceño para después mirarla con ojos ilusionados- Pero tu mi bella Nico si aceptaras mi propuesta créeme que te sacaría de este maldito sitio y te trataría como lo que eres una princesa. ¿Qué dices?

Ante esto solo lo miro atónita no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle y sobretodo el hecho de que ella hubiese considerado aceptar su propuesta, sin duda seria genial salir de ese infierno pero la cuestión aquí era **¿a qué precio?**

No tuvo tiempo de responder debido a que en ese momento apareció Honoka aquella mesera y co-jefa de aquel lugar y le dijo que fuera a cambiarse y arreglarme más en esta ocasión. La chica hizo lo que se le ordeno mientras liberaba su brazo de aquel furioso hombre el cual se quedó con la otra chica para intentar apaciguar su mal humor. Al parecer aquella chica había ganado y ahora tenía que esmerarse en arreglarse porque lo más probable es que ella estuviese acostumbrada a recibir lo mejor y sin duda ella Nico, era lo mejor de ese sitio.

Se colocó un vestido rojo sangre plisado de la cintura para lograr acentuar su cadera, el cual por cierto tenía una abertura del lado derecho que llegaba a la parte media de su muslo, se deshizo del chongo para atar su cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba suelto un par de mechones que reposaban al costado de su rostro. Retoco su maquillaje dejando los labios carmín y los ojos con un poco de sombra negra mate en los parpados, por último se puso unas zapatillas negras de tacón.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir Honoka entro con aire entusiasta como de costumbre.

-Woow Nico-chan sí que te luciste, genial ahora vamos- decía cediéndole el paso para terminar cerrando la puerta- le dije a la clienta que este era tu vino favorito y me pidió que trajera dos botellas, al parecer planea consentirte.

-Oh ya veo- le respondió nerviosa ya que esto era algo que ella no solía hacer debido a que su trabajo consistía en ser _stripper_ la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo en ocasiones aceptaba a ir con algún cliente a pasar la noche, siempre y cuando este estuviera dispuesto a pagar lo suficiente por ella.

-Tranquila Nico-chan no puede ser tan malo, al menos no es con el concejal- decía aquello haciendo que soltara un suspiro, realmente tenía razón por lo menos no era ese hombre- además si me permites, déjame decirte que la clienta no está para nada mal. Tuve la oportunidad de observarla de cerca y es muy guapa, además es educada y no parece del tipo pervertido.

-Eso dices pero a menudo ese tipo de gente resulta ser la más perversa- decía caminando más lento porque estaba a punto de llegar a aquella habitación- Uff pero bueno supongo que será un servicio normal.

Detuvo su paso ya que la mano de Honoka tiro de su brazo, para enseguida mirarla con seriedad y un tanto de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía interrogante.

-En realidad no será igual que siempre- decía aquello alarmándola, para después hablar de manera apresurada al notar su temor- No descuida no es algo _TAN_ malo, solo que esa chica desea una _"Girlfriend Experience"_. (1)

-¡¿Queeee?! Dices que no es _TAN MALO,_ Honoka perdiste la razón _eso es lo peor_ \- decía pasando una de sus manos por su contrariado rostro e intentando reprimir el pánico que a amenazaba con salir de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Sé que es algo que no "sueles" hacer pero haber solo respira profundo- hacia lo que la chica le pedía mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de esta- lo único que debes de hacer es cerrar tu corazón. Si quiere hablar contigo síguele la corriente mezcla la verdad con la mentira y así te resultara más fácil. Si quiere que la beses hazlo pero cierra tu mente no pienses demasiado en tus acciones y sobre todo no repares en aquella chica, la clave de esto es dejar que tu cuerpo reaccione mientras tu mente y corazón permanecen dormidos.

Respiraba con algo más de calma recordando cada uno de los consejos proporcionados, después de todo no había otra persona que conociera a la perfección este negocio como Kousaka Honoka.

-Cielos había olvidado que anteriormente te dedicaste a _esto-_ le decía con una media sonrisa mientras se miraba en una de las paredes para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden- De acuerdo vamos, ah por cierto- hacia una pequeña pausa esperando a que Honoka la mirara- _volvió a hacerlo._

La pelinaranja la miro confundida por un momento pero cuando al fin las palabras de la pelinegra hicieron _clic_ en su cabeza, su mirada se tornó molesta y acabo diciendo.

- _ESE BASTARDO INFIEL_ \- expresó con ira para luego respirar profundo y volver a poner su característica sonrisa- No te preocupes Nico-chan yo me encargó de que ese _imbécil_ no vuelva a insinuarte nada. ¡Ahora, estas lista!

Inhalo profundamente por última vez y asintió con la cabeza. Una vez abierta la puerta entro a la habitación para encontrarse con aquella _clienta_ sentada en la cama, ante esto comenzó a pasear su mirada por cada rincón de aquel cuarto para terminar posando sus ojos en aquellos orbes violetas. Sin perder tiempo la otra se levantó y despidió a Honoka para tomar su mano y guiarla a aquella cama. Sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a besarla de manera brusca y apasionada haciendo que su de por si temeroso corazón latiera con mayor rapidez.

Después de unos minutos se separó y pareció avergonzarse ligeramente por su acción ya que su rostro se encontraba tan rojo como su cabello, miro a la bailarina por un breve instante para luego desviar de manera rápida su mirada. Pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos por un corto tiempo y nuevamente volvió a mirarla pero en esta ocasión su mirada reflejaba un poco de culpa.

-Lamento si fui algo brusca pero es que estoy un poco ansiosa. Mmm te gustaría a-algo de vino- decía señalando aquella botella que se encontraba en el tocador- po-por ci-cierto mi nombre es Maki y si no te importa me gustaría que me llamaras de esa forma.

-Tranquila Maki-chan no tienes por qué disculparte - decía de manera segura y familiar mientras se sentaba en una posición más _cómoda_ dejando que su pierna derecha descansara arriba de la izquierda y logrando que se viera la liga de encaje que adornaba su blanco muslo- _Porque no te relajas la noche aún es joven_.

Aquella pelinegra lanzaba su arma más efectiva, una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de una voz aguda e infantil la cual lograba excitar a muchos, haciendo de la pelirroja una más de sus títeres ya que al notar el adorno en aquel muslo comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, ante aquella reacción la bailarina aprovecho y tomo su mano posicionándola en esta parte de su cuerpo haciendo que frotara en círculos su muslo.

-Porque no te pones cómoda mientras yo traigo el vino- sin esperar respuesta esta se levantó y se dirigió hacia el tocador para servir el vino y luego volver a su posición original pero al último minuto se le ocurrió una idea, así que término por sentarme en su regazo.

La chica la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras su labio inferior temblaba levemente, paso saliva con pesadez y tomo su cintura entre sus manos jalando del cuerpo a la pelinegra y uniendo de manera más suave los labios de ambas. Fue un beso lento pero fogoso donde sus labios parecían seguir una danza ya conocida, era como si estos estuvieran acostumbrados a acariciarse, era algo tan raro y confuso para la pelinegra ya que su pecho parecía querer estallar.

 _MIERDA QUE ES ESTA SENSACION. ¡NO BASTA, NO PIERDAS EL CONTROL NICO RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJO HONOKA!- se regañaba mentalmente por dejarse llevar._

Termino por separarse lentamente de aquella ardiente pelirroja, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa para después tenderle una de las copas de vino.

-El vino aguarda así que hagamos un brindis- comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello y mejilla de manera lenta haciendo que aquella chica cerrara sus ojos por un instante y recargara su rostro sobre su pequeña mano.

 _Ya veo al parecer es del tipo que le gusta ser mimada, bien seguiré por ese lado y de esta manera no perderé el control de la situación- a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba en aquel sitio había aprendido a leer a las personas por lo cual le resulto fácil hacerse con el control a la pelinegra._

-Me encanta la idea brindemos _por ti-_ decía con apariencia feliz pero por un segundo la bailarina noto un atisbo de melancolía en esa violeta mirada- porque esta noche dejemos todo nuestro pasado a un lado y comencemos algo bello _mi Nico-chan._

 _Comenzar algo nuevo pero de qué habla esta chica- era el único pensamiento de la ojicarmin que continuó con el juego._

-Desde luego Maki, por nosotras- continuaba con esa voz aguda mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la ojivioleta para así poder preparar su siguiente jugada- Dejemos atrás todos aquellos fantasmas y comencemos a forjar una nueva vida.

Finalizaba con mirada encendida y porte seguro y seductor para beber de un solo sorbo aquel exquisito vino y terminar arrojando la copa al suelo. Lo que no sabía la pelinegra era que sus acciones lejos de domar a su clienta lograban prenderla en demasía ocasionando que aquella doctora quisiera hacerle el amor de manera descontrolada toda la noche.

-Ah eres tan linda _mi Nico-chan,_ tanto que me dan ganas de hacerte mía de tantas y tantas formas- aquella mirada hambrienta ocasiono que el cuerpo de la pelinegra se estremeciera un poco- Dejemos el vino para después y ven acá- la doctora se deshizo de su copa y de un movimiento rápido tiro a la cama a la de baja estatura para terminar posicionándose sobre esta.

Esta intento mantener su sonrisa a pesar de que ya sabía que era lo que venía después de todo tres largos años en ese sitio no habían sido en vano ya que había vivido de todo y la historia casi siempre se repetía. La persona que en un principio era amable y complaciente con ella al final de la noche siempre terminaba usando solamente su cuerpo y después abandonándola como si fuera basura, de hecho aún había noches en las que tenía pesadillas con alguno de ellos o más bien lograba recordar todas y cada una de las horribles cosas que había sido obligada a hacer, y a rememorar todas y cada una de las lesiones ocasionadas durante aquellas noches. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que lejos de intentar poseerla a la fuerza la joven solo se recostó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza y ternura, haciendo que la dama de rojo solo se quedara rígida evaluando la situación ya que nunca antes le había pasado algo tan "inusual" como esto, pero luego de unos segundos decidió responder a aquello rodeando el cuerpo de la otra con sus pequeños brazos y acariciando su cabello.

-Al parecer estuviste deseando _estar así_ todo el día ¿no? Descuida todo está bien, Nico-chan está aquí para ti- expresaba dándole consuelo ya que el chiste de aquel servicio era el trató de "amantes" que debía darle- Tu día estuvo pesado _AMOR._

-Aaahh no sabes cuánto, pero en tus brazos ya empiezo a sentirme mejor- decía después de soltar un gran y pesado suspiro para enseguida removerse un poco y lograr acomodarse mejor.

 _Al parecer esta chica lo ha pasado mal y solo quiere un poco de paz, supongo que no es tan malo después de todo ¿no?- era la frase que utilizaba la pelinegra para calmar sus nervios._

-Siento que no hayas tenido un buen día pero porque no dejas que _TU MUJER_ te consienta- utilizaba de nuevo esa seductora forma la bailarina logrando que de a poco la chica la soltara para luego hacer que se tendiera en la cama.

La mayor de ambas cogió una de las copas del suelo y la lleno hasta una cuarta parte con vino, posteriormente dejo la botella al costado de la cama y le acerco la copa a la más joven para que le diera un pequeño sorbo vaciando a propósito un poco del líquido sobre sus labios y pecho para después limpiarlo con suavidad con ayuda de su lengua. Cuando la otra quiso corresponder a sus caricias la freno colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios diciéndole de delicada y juguetona forma que fuera paciente.

La ojicarmin tomo del pequeño tocador, un par de paños de tela delgada y transparente cuyos colores eran rosa y rojo, posteriormente apago el candelabro el cual era la fuente de iluminación principal, dejando solo encendidas dos pequeñas lámparas de piso las cuales estaban cada una al costado de la cama. Finalmente sobre estas coloco cada uno de los paños logrando un efecto de luz tenue en la habitación.

Se aproximó de nuevo al tocador y tomo una mascada la cual le serviría para jugar un rato. Llego de nuevo hasta Maki y comenzó a atar la mascada en sus ojos.

-¿Te gustan las fresas Maki-chan?- le pregunto obteniendo por respuesta una leve afirmación con la cabeza, la cual la hizo sonreír con ganas, dándole una última caricia a su rostro continuo- Siendo así te pido que esperes solo un poco más, créeme esto te gustara.

De manera rápida camino a la puerta presionando un botón que estaba al costado de esta para enseguida pedir aquel fruto.

-Honoka podrías traerme una charola de fresas por favor y que sea rápido, ya que Maki-chan no tuvo un buen día y no quisiera hacerla esperar más- decía esto último mirando a aquella pelirroja que se notaba cada vez más excitada.

-Seguro Nico-chan en un momento estoy ahí- fue la respuesta de la pelinaranja antes de cortar.

Como a los 3 minutos tocaron a la puerta a lo cual solo abrió dando espacio suficiente para que entrara la pequeña charola de fresas y así tomarla para luego susurrar un "gracias" antes de volver a cerrar. Coloco la charola en la cama y se colocó al lado de la otra notando el leve ceño fruncido de la menor.

-Jaja que pasa Maki-chan tranquila, Nico nunca haría algo que te _disgustara._ Solo quiero hacer que olvides el horrible día que has pasado-aquello pareció relajar la expresión de la chica permitiéndole a la pelinegra proseguir.

Después de indicarle que se sentara esta se colocó sobre ella haciendo que la más joven automáticamente tomara su cintura e intentara la acercara a ella.

-Oye no hagas trampa ni siquiera hemos comenzado el juego- tomaba con delicadeza sus manos y las retiraba de su cuerpo- Ahora bien, el juego consiste en que debes localizar cada una de las fresas las cuales estarán colocadas en alguna parte de mi cuerpo _pero_ sin utilizar tus manos, únicamente deberás usar tu nariz y boca. Al encontrar la fruta deberás decir en que parte de mi cuerpo se encuentra y después puedes tomarla de mi piel, quedo claro.

-Seguro pero si adivino la posición de cada una, _QUE GANO YO-_ soltaba aquello dejando salir una brillante sonrisa- Porque la verdad parece que solo tú te divertirás con esto.

-Jajaja pero que mentirosa Maki-chan si sabes bien que la que más _gozara_ el juego _serás tú-_ decía esto acercándose al oído de la otra mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja- comencemos con algo fácil.

La primera fresa estaba en el pecho de la bailarina ubicada de tal manera que la fruta sobresaliera del escote de su vestido, posteriormente se quedó quieta a la espera de que la pelirroja se acercara. Con precaución esta fue acortando la distancia llegando a la altura del lado derecho de la sien de la pelinegra y comenzó a olfatear de manera lenta su cabello para después ir delineando con su nariz y labios el costado de su rostro bajando de a poco por el cuello y dejando un par de besos en este lo cual logro estremecer ligeramente a la bajita.

Finalmente llego a su destino y con una sonrisa se separó un poco para levantar su rostro y decir con orgullo.

-Esta entre tus _pechos-_ luego de aquello acaricio con su lengua la fruta dando finalmente una pequeña mordida a esta, derramando un poco del jugo por el busto de la contraria apropósito.

-¡Oye eso es tram... Aaah!- no termino de recriminarle ya que comenzó a degustar sus pechos sin restricción alguna haciendo que las palabras terminaran en gemidos.

Pasados unos segundos siguió besando aquel pecho haciéndola desear que aquel vestido rojo se desintegrara ya que estorbaba, sin ser plenamente consiente la bailarina metió sus manos entre sus rojizos cabellos dándole un leve tirón hacia tras logrando que la dueña diera un leve salto y terminara dándole una brusca embestida que hizo que el cuerpo de la mayor se pegara más al de ella.

-Te dije que tú gozarías más con este juego- decía intentando regular su respiración y frenando un poco el deseo que se incrementaba- ¿Quieres seguir con el juego?

-Cla-Claro… necesito más _de ti_ \- decía de manera excitada aquella acompañante haciendo que la pequeña pelinegra sonriera con ganas ya que por primera vez estaba disfrutando de hacer esto con alguien que no conocía.

-Ok, sigamos pero antes me quitare este molesto vestido- comenzó a levantarse un poco para deshacerse de aquella estorbosa ropa pero las manos de la otra volvían a aferrarse en torno a ella de forma desesperada.

-Espera, espera Nico… Quiero verte, por favor- expresaba de manera ansiosa intentando acercar de nuevo sus cuerpos.

-Eso no está permitido hasta terminar el juego Maki-chan- era su respuesta intentando alejarla de ella cosa difícil porque a cada segundo se aferraba más a sus ropas- Vamos Maki así no será divertido- le decía con un último forcejeo haciendo una voz dulcemente tierna, pero firme que asemejaba a la de un niño haciendo berrinche- te prometo que al final podrás verme todo lo quieras.

Aquella experta mujer seductora terminaba con una voz picara logrando ser soltada. De manera hábil bajo la cremallera del vestido dejándolo caer al suelo para enseguida recostarse del lado contrario al de la pelirroja, colocando un par de fresas más sobre su cuerpo e indicándole que podía continuar. En un inicio la clienta utilizo sus manos solo para tantear el sitio donde se encontraba la bailarina pero una vez la localizo volvió a utilizar nuevamente solo su nariz y boca para tocar a esta.

Sus finos labios acariciaban y besaban de manera dulce y paciente cada centímetro de aquella piel blanca separándose solamente cuando tentaba el fruto sobre ella. Poco a poco iba nombrando cada parte donde hallaba el "pretexto" de aquel placer, algunos de los frutos se encontraban a la mitad por la posición donde reposaban.

El corazón de la mayor se aceleraba con cada parte de su cuerpo nombrada, "mejilla", "cuello", "ombligo" y sin duda el nombre que más causo excitación en ella fue, "muslo". Después de ser nombrado comenzó a experimentar intensas ondas de placer ya que Maki no solo comió la fresa que reposaba en este sitio, sino que también continuo besando y lamiendo un poco más arriba causando que la mente se le nublara y dejara salir su nombre de entre sus labios.

-Aaah, haa Aaah… Aguarda un poco- decía tomando con su mano la frente de la otra y levantándola levemente- De acuerdo ganaste, a-ahora no qui-quieres _tomar tu premio._

Al escuchar aquello la más joven relamió sus rozados labios, ante tan tentadora oferta se incorporó por completo terminando de rodillas en la cama y antes de retirar la venda respondió un: _"Claro que sí, no hay nada que desee más"._

Después de parpadear un par de veces miro a la otra aún recostada en la cama y con la respiración agitada, así que sus ojos se encendieron como si en ellos hubiera una ardiente hoguera, pero antes de arrojársele encima de manera precipitada y como si la otra lo hubiera intuido, la mayor se incorporó quedando igualmente de rodillas frente a ella y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello.

-No hay prisa recuerda que la noche es nuestra y que puedes hacer con Nico lo que quieras- le decía en el oído causando que se le erizarán los cabellos de la nuca- Ahora Nico también desea verte.

Deslizo sus manos por aquel hermoso y bien formado cuerpo dando leves caricias por encima de la ropa de la doctora que consistía en un traje sastre de falda corta, color lila y una camisa blanca con volados en la parte delantera que enmarcaba el escote de la misma, dejando lucir sus hermosos pechos. Prosiguió dibujando su cuerpo con los dedos mientras se tomaba su tiempo para desatar aquellos diminutos botones y despojarla de su camisa, al tener su torso desnudo frente a sus ojos la bailarina no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza ante tan espléndida imagen.

-Maki-chan, eres lo más hermoso que he visto- volvió a tragar nuevamente- es como si dios mismo hubiera esculpido tu cuerpo con cincel.

Decía aquellas palabras la pelinegra olvidando por completo que ella debía mantener el control. Así que sin más se aproximó a ese níveo cuello que la tentaba y sin más comenzó a besarlo sin restricción alguna, era como si el contacto con su piel le produjera una descarga de endorfinas, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, porque aquella pelirroja era diferente a sus demás clientes, porque solo ella era capaz de _**detonar**_ aquel instinto salvaje de poseerla y ser poseída por ella.

La conclusión a la que llego la mente de la pelinegra fue que no importaba nada, al menos por ahora ya que más importante que cualquier respuesta a sus cuestionamientos era el hecho de gozar al máximo el tener a su alcance un cuerpo tan bien formado, así que dejando de lado sus dudas y posibles futuros miedos prosiguió a deslizar sus labios de manera ardiente y desenfrenada por la piel expuesta de aquella pelirroja.

Deshaciéndose de manera rápida de aquellas impertinentes prendas, dejando igualmente en ropa interior a su acompañante, la cual no se quedó a la espera de las acciones de la ojicarmin ya que de igual manera se deshacía de la tela molesta que le impedía tocar de manera directa aquel pequeño pero bien torneado cuerpo. Besos y caricias eran entregadas por igual dejando tras de sí marcas rojizas por la piel tocada, la mayor intento retomar el "control" de la situación así que comenzó a pegarse al cuerpo de la más joven provocando que esta quedara recostada sobre las sabanas con la pelinegra encima suyo la cual se encontraba sentada en su vientre con cada una de sus piernas al lado de su cintura.

-Maki-chan- decía con un suave susurro cerca del oído de la otra- ah aaah, si así sigue, so-solo qui-quitalo.

La voz de la pelinegra era tan suave como terciopelo ya que la lujuria hacia que su carácter fuerte de siempre se viera reemplazado por uno en extremo dócil, los labios de aquella clienta eran mágicos ya que lograban encenderla como nunca _nadie más_ lo había logrado en su vida. Prácticamente le rogaba que la tocara, que la despojara de su escasa ropa quedando únicamente en bragas.

-Mmm Nico-chan ah aaaah tu piel, es tan suave y deliciosaam- expresaba con premura la doctora saboreando el pecho derecho de _la dama de compañía_ que en ningún momento dejaba de gemir y estremecerse ante sus atenciones.

-Haaa, haa Makiii mmm- era lo único que salía de los labios de la morena que tomaba con una de sus manos la nuca de la pelirroja para acercarla más a su torso, mientras que la otra la dirigía a la entrepierna de la chica quien salto ante el tacto- haa ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te toque?

Decía intentando frenar sus ganas de seguir, frotando su mejilla con la de la más chica para lograr darle un poco de confort ya que al sentir sus pequeños dedos en su parte intima aquella chica se había separado de brusca manera dirigiéndole una asustada mirada. Una vez se sobrepuso a la sorpresa la menor, le brindo un dulce beso en los labios a la pelinegra.

-No, lo siento sigue por favor- decía ya calmada la más chica para acercar de nuevo a la pequeña ojicarmin y volver a besarla esta vez de manera lujuriosa, retomando así su danza del amor.

 **FLASHBACK 1 END**

-Vaya, quien diría que Yazawa-san sería una persona tan _entregada_ \- manifestaba la psiquiatra con un suspiro.

-¿Que si lo era? Ja, esa enana era increíble entre las sabanas- decía dejando escapar una risa- además de que era una maravillosa persona. Debido a eso me **aferre** a que permaneciera a mi lado a partir de ese momento. Alguna vez ha escuchado decir que: " _Todos buscamos el amor que creemos merecer"._

Ante mi frase la doctora se quedó meditando un momento para después incorporarse en su silla, mirarme y hablar.

-Siendo sincera, nunca lo había escuchado. Pero entonces dices que fue por eso que te enamoraste de Yazawa- su conclusión recibió una negación por mi parte.

-No doc, quiero decir Hanayo. Te equivocas, me enamore de Yazawa Nico porque no la _merecía-_ ante mí revelación la ojipurpura me miro confundida- a lo que me refiero es a que me enamore de Nico-chan justo porque representaba todo aquello que no merecía poseer: pureza, amor, bondad, felicidad… _un hogar,_ etcétera. Dígame como alguien como yo tan carente de empatía y pureza, podría ser digno de un ser como ella.

-Justo por eso me propuse conquistarla- decía subiendo mis piernas a aquel sofá, apunte con mi índice a la chica de bata blanca en frente mío- siempre fui consciente de que si ella se enteraba de la clase de "monstruo" que soy en realidad jamás se me hubiera acercado es más ni siquiera me miraría, así que me propuse visitarla cada semana. En ocasiones manteníamos relaciones sexuales y otras tantas únicamente dormíamos abrazadas y platicábamos toda la noche, fue así que poco a poco me fui ganando su corazón hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de pasar a la parte dos del plan.

-Y esa parte era sacarla de trabajar y llevarla a vivir contigo ¿cierto?- concluía Hanayo a lo cual solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Exacto de esa manera ella sería solo _MÍA-_ sonreí ampliamente recordando aquel momento- pero entonces todo se complicó, _ELLOS_ comenzaron a entrometerse.

-¿Ellos? Cuéntame Maki, quienes fueron los que se metieron entre ustedes- decía interrogante de nueva cuenta la doctora.

Ante aquello solo suspire con cansancio y me recargue nuevamente en aquel diván para comenzar a revivir aquello.

-Todos se entrometían en lo nuestro. Dime Hanayo, después de haber encontrado al amor de mi vida crees que iba a renunciar a ella…

 **FLASHBACK 2** _El secreto del concejal_

Me encontraba esperando nuevamente en aquella habitación como cada sábado desde hace 6 meses a la mujer de mis sueños. Empecé a repasar con la mirada cada rincón de aquel desagradable sitio mientras bebía con calma mi copa de _Lambrusco._

Finalmente se abrió aquella vieja puerta revelando tras de sí a una chica de aproximadamente 1.57 metros, cabello anaranjado y ojos azul celeste; la cual conocía a la perfección ya que era aquella mesera que conocí el primer día en que llegue a este lugar y fue quien me proporcionó el nombre de _"mi mujer"._

-Honoka no quiero más vino, es la segunda copa que me traes- decía con impaciencia dirigiendo mi mirada a la chica- ¿Qué esperas para traerla?

-Lo lamento señorita Nishikino hice lo que pude pero- decía nerviosa mientras agachaba su mirada y jugaba con sus manos- pero es que… vera el concejal amenazo a Takeshi con cerrar si Nico no acudía con él y…

La joven se quedó a media frase ya que en ese momento la copa que segundos antes estaba en mi mano se estrelló en la pared de su lado derecho ocasionando que estallara en pedazos regando sobre la pared y alfombra aquel líquido oscuro.

-Perdón creo que no te entendí, acaso dijiste que _MI MUJER_ está en este instante en alguno de los cuartos con ese _obeso y desagradable hombre-_ decía con desprecio incorporándome mientras me frotaba la sien con las puntas de mis dedos y caminaba hacia la mesera.

-S-si pero ya le dije que fue solo porque no nos dejó otra opción- decía la chica mientras retrocedía y agachaba la mirada- por-por favor en-entienda.

Me incline para tomar un pedazo grande de cristal roto perteneciente a la copa, este era de aproximadamente unos 8-10 cm de largo. Una vez con el cristal en mi mano derecha, dirigí la izquierda hacia la ojiazul y la tome del cuello impactándola contra la húmeda pared para después colocar la punta del cristal sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte con poca paciencia a lo cual ella solo me miro con los ojos como platos pero no emitió sonido alguno- eres sorda o idiota, dije ¿Dónde está mi chica?

-Lo-Lo siento pero no puedo decírselo es po-politica, no no no por favor- expresaba con pánico ya que había encajado aquel filoso objeto en su rostro causándole un pequeño corte- alto por favor señorita Nishikino no cometa una tontería.

-Mira preciosa desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras una chica lista, así que si quieres que tu rostro permanezca en una sola pieza me vas a decir ¿dónde está?- decía aproximando mi rostro al suyo y mirándola de manera furiosa.

-E-Ella esta…- volví a presionar aquel objeto contra su cuello- ¡HABITACIÓN UNO!

Grito con terror la pelinaranja para luego dejarse caer al piso al ser liberada de mi agarre, sin perder tiempo salí con paso apresurado de la habitación donde me encontraba para ir en búsqueda de aquella enana sensual. Me dirigí a la primera habitación y me recargue levemente en la puerta para hacerme una idea de que sucedía adentro.

-¡Oh concejal hoy viene muy travieso!- escuchaba la voz de Nico-chan hablándole de manera seductora a aquel viejo.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para esto _chiquita, aaagrr-_ eran las palabras de ese desagradable sujeto- ¡Ven aquí!

Escuche un pequeño gritito emitido por mi chica así que sin esperar más abrí la puerta de manera brusca y comencé a entrar a aquella habitación acabando finalmente frente a la cama, causando que los dos residentes de dicho lugar detuvieran su _jugueteo_ y me miraran, uno molesto y la otra con sorpresa.

Aquel **sucio ser** se encontraba solo en bragas dejando a la vista su enorme panza y gran pecho peludo, mientras se encontraba sobre el delicado cuerpo de Nico. Ella se encontraba prácticamente desnuda portando solamente un camisón transparente de lo más _vulgar,_ el cual obviamente fue sugerencia del concejal ya que conocía a la perfección el estilo de vestir de la morena y _eso_ era algo que ella jamás usaría por cuenta propia.

-Qué demonios ocurre contigo chiquilla ESTÚPIDA, lárgate- me decía con furia mientras se incorporaba y volvía su desagradable cuerpo hacia mí, causándome horcadas por el asco, que desde luego tuve que controlar- QUE NO ENTIENDES, FUERA ESTAS INTERFIRIENDO.

 _Se atreve a reclamarme, ¿Quién se cree? Después de todo él es el que se metió entre Nico y yo._

 _ **Vas a permitir que nos hable así, vamos dale su merecido. Sé que quieres hacerlo anda muéstrale el precio que debe pagar por tocar algo que te pertenece-**_ _hablaba la voz en mi cabeza._

-Maki sal de aquí por favor- sonaba la voz suplicante de la pelinegra que me miraba con preocupación para enseguida cambiar de postura- Maki-chan ya hablamos de _esto_ sabes que es mi trabajo así que lárgate ahora.

-QUE ESPERAS NIÑA LARGATE- volvía a gritarme aquel tipo mientras me cogía con fuerza del brazo y me jalaba llevándome fuera de la habitación.

 _ **Te está tocando con la misma mano sucia con la que la toco a "ella".**_

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que la habitación se distorsionara y mi cuerpo comenzara a actuar por sí solo. El concejal tenia sujeto mi brazo izquierdo y tiraba de mi dándome la espalda, mientras me dirigía a la puerta vi una lámpara en la mesa, donde se colocaba el servicio, cuyo pie y brazo eran de acero, la cual cogí al pasar cerca de ahí.

-Se equivoca concejal, aquí el único que sale sobrando y el único que interfiere es usted- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de impactar aquella pieza de iluminación en su omoplato ocasionando que deshiciera su agarre y cayera de rodillas ante el grito ahogado de Nico.

Una vez con él en el piso me aproxime nuevamente y volví a impactar la lámpara pero esta vez en su rostro ocasionando que esta soltara un leve chispazo. Enseguida comenzó a emanar sangre del rostro de aquel hombre así que volví a golpearlo como dos o tres veces más en el rostro hasta que los brazos de aquella pequeña chica me rodearon logrando que lo dejara.

Nico-chan gritaba mientras se aferraba a mi espalda sus brazos temblorosos se aferraban a mi camisa la cual se encontraba salpicada de sangre al igual que mi rostro; aquellos pequeños chorros de sangre eran el marco perfecto de aquella tétrica escena. Cuándo estuve a punto de volverme y estrecharla entre mis brazos el dueño del lugar hizo acto de presencia acompañado por aquella chica pelinaranja que minutos antes había amenazado. Desde el umbral de la puerta pude escuchar exclamaciones de pánico así como de sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué DEMONIOS hiciste? Tienes una idea de quién es él- expresaba con ira el dueño mientras se aproximaba con paso inseguro al inerte hombre del suelo- Sabes lo que puede hacernos por esto. ¡HEY ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

Gritaba logrando que volviera a la realidad observando primeramente el enorme charco de sangre alrededor del semidesnudo concejal. Lo segundo de lo que fui consiente fue de la pequeña chica pegada a mi espalda la cual sollozaba y se negaba a soltarme.

-Y-Yo no, no- era lo primero que salía de mi boca ocasionando un mayor enojo en el anfitrión.

-Mira no me importa que tan _asquerosamente rica_ seas, pero ahora sí que la cagaste y en grande- seguido de esto dirigió su mano a su frente y después se alboroto el cabello con furia- antes que cualquier cosa lárgate, te quiero fuera de MI NEGOCIO.

Eran sus últimas palabras para luego volverse hacia la mesera y darle indicaciones. Agache mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos y puños con fuerza, ya que sabía a la perfección el significado de sus palabras y no podía permitir que pasara. Él quería separarme de mi amada, ese _lárgate_ era un claro no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Nico-chan.

 _ **Vaya, vaya al parecer el también planea quitarnos a nuestra mujer, ¿Qué harás Maki? Permitirás que nos eche así sin más-**_ _de nuevo hablaba la voz de mi cabeza._

-No sin ella- era el leve susurro que dejaba salir de mis labios para luego tomar con firmeza las manos de Nico que se encontraba en mi estómago y levantar mi mirada de manera decidida hacia el dueño del lugar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- me decía el ojigris mirándome molesto.

-Dije que, NO SIN ELLA ¿entiendes?- me erguía ante él castaño mientras con mi brazo izquierdo aferraba a la pelinegra en mi espalda la cual continuaba gritándome una y otra vez: "Que hiciste" mientras me golpeaba con furia. Ante esto dirigí mi mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de mi saco- No pienso dar un solo paso fuera de este sitio sin _ella_ a mi lado.

Lo miraba retadoramente mientras tanteaba con mi mano aquel metal que se encontraba en el interior de mi bolsillo. Ante mi mirada el ojigris se puso alerta mirándome de la misma manera y como si lo hubiéramos ensayado ambos desenfundamos con rapidez nuestra **Ruger LCP calibre 9 mm** , apuntándonos uno al otro sin desviar mis orbes violetas de los suyos grises.

-Eres rápida, posees una buena arma pero ¿Qué tan buena es tu puntería?- me decía con tono socarrón mientras me dedicada una media sonrisa- porque yo soy ex agente de policía y nunca he fallado un solo tiro; mucho menos a esta distancia.

-Soy cirujana así que mi pulso es excelente, además el peso del arma es poco y gracias a mi padre y sus excentricidades tome clases de tiro- decía con orgullo mientras le sonreía para luego soltar aflojar el agarre entorno a la ojicarmin- Nico amor deja de golpearme por favor y ve al otro extremo de la habitación no quisiera ponerte en peligro.

Ante mis palabras ella solo me miro por un segundo de manera temerosa para luego colocarse entre ambos ante nuestra mirada atónita.

-¿Nico que haces amor? Quítate de en medio- le decía con temor de que resultara herida o algo peor.

-Si Nico quítate esto no tiene que ver contigo- decía el castaño sin apartar su mirada de la mía- además si resultas herida me harás perder mucho dinero así que muévete.

-No, el concejal estaba conmigo cuando fue agredido lo cual me hará quedar como culpable ante cualquiera- decía mi chica mientras mostraba una mirada temerosa, el verla así me hacía impotente ya que me había jurado no hacerla sufrir- Además Maki-chan lo hirió por mí sin olvidar que tú y Honoka tendrán problemas también.

Le respondía con voz exaltada a aquel hombre el cual no parecía afectarse, tenía que pensar rápido sino ella resultaría lastimada o probablemente acabaría en la carcel y eso era algo que no dejaría que ocurriera.

 _Mierda que hago, si disparo lo más probable es que ese infeliz siga de pie. Piensa Maki debes sacarla de aquí sea como sea, pero eso sin herirla._

-Tienes razón Nico TODO es tu culpa pero descuida tu y yo luego nos arreglaremos- le decía el ojigris con furia contenida a mi enana- Ahora muévete porque esto es entre la "señorita" y yo.

-Espera es **obvio** que ninguno de los dos queremos herir a Nico, además de que apuesto a que ninguno de los presentes deseamos terminar en la cárcel, así que te tengo una propuesta- le decía al castaño con seriedad sin desviar ni un segundo el cañón de mi arma de su corazón.

-Dudo mucho que puedes hacer algo para solucionar este "inconveniente"- me decía enarcando sus cejas con molestia aquel hombre- pero bueno supongo que no pierdo nada con escucharte.

-Antes que nada qué te parece si bajas tu arma- el castaño me sonrió con burla mientras me lanzaba una mirada que parecía decir: _"Me crees estúpido",_ a lo cual yo conteste colocándole el seguro a mi arma para luego hacerla girar sobre mi índice dejando el cañón bocabajo y devolviéndola a mi bolsillo todo ante su atenta mirada- ahora por favor deja de apuntar con esa cosa a mi mujer.

Le lanzaba una mirada asesina al notar que no dejaba de apuntar con su pistola a la pelinegra, así que me coloque frente a Nico y la envolví con un brazo para llamar su atención consiguiendo que me mirara por primera vez. Con sus ojos rubís puestos en mí, le acaricie la mejilla para darle algo de tranquilidad que al parecer no conseguí ya que seguía mirándome con algo de ¿miedo? haciéndome recordar que mi camisa y rostro aún estaban salpicados del cebo, perdón quise decir de la sangre del concejal.

Con un movimiento rápido saque un pañuelo y comencé a limpiar mi rostro siendo sorprendida por la mano de Nico que me arrebato el pañuelo mientras que con su otra mano tomaba una de las mías y me guiaba hasta la orilla de la cama, si la misma cama que minutos antes sostuvo su hermoso y delicado cuerpo mientras aquel sucio ser que yacía en el suelo emitiendo un leve quejido, intentaba hacerla _suya_.

Ignorando el asco que aquel recuerdo me producía me dedique a observar con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de aquella morena, el cómo se dirigía hacia una de las pequeñas mesas en el rincón de la habitación, cómo mojaba mi pañuelo con un líquido proveniente de una licorera y como enseguida volvía a caminar hacia mi terminando sentada a mi lado mientras aceptaba el tacto de mi manos en su delicada cintura.

-Bien Nishikino piensas hablar o tu intención es permanecer ahí embobada con Nico mientras el concejal muere desangrado- decía con sarcasmo aquel hombre del cual solo escuche su voz ya que mis ojos seguían clavados en aquella bellísima bailarina de rostro un aniñado.

-Tranquilo Takeshi- decía con calma sosteniendo con firmeza la cintura de mi amada mientras esta se encontraba de rodillas en aquel colchón y se erguía hacia mi limpiando con delicadeza mi rostro- por el concejal no debes preocuparte es tan gordo que debe tener sangre de sobra, además no creo que perder un poco le cause daño. En cuanto a su supuesta amenaza de cerrar este sitio tampoco debes preocuparte, en la habitación dentro de mi bolso hay un sobre con algunas fotos "reveladoras" del tipo corrupto que yace en tus pies en ellas encontraras el seguro que necesitas para no caer ante este o cualquiera de sus futuros chantajes.

-Honoka ve a verificar que lo que dice- volví mi mirada de nuevo hacia el sitio donde culmino toda la escena anterior, observando como aquella mesera iba y volvía con el sobre en sus manos- Woow sí que son un buen seguro, pero como las obtuviste Nishikino.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo necesitas saber que son 100% genuinas ninguna está editada- continuaba mirando al dueño de _Heaven_ mientras cogía con fuerza a la pelinegra y la sentaba en mis piernas justo como lo harían los niños en época decembrina con Santa-san- las necesitaba para garantizar que ese hombre no se acercara a ella- esta vez la envolvía protectoramente entre mis brazos, ya que era obvio que aún seguía en shock, logrando que su cabeza reposara en el hueco de mi cuello y hombro- ahora la otra parte de mi oferta consiste en ayudarte a construir una coartada, empezando por atender al concejal. Créeme mis manos son sumamente hábiles ¿verdad? Jajaja- decía mirando a la pequeña entre mis brazos lanzando una pequeña risa al notar su sonrojo, al parecer comenzaba a reaccionar- Casi como las de un ángel, cuando termine con él y le baje la inflamación por los golpes casi no se notara la cicatriz en su rostro. Dime Takeshi aceptas que nos ayudemos mutuamente, claro todo siempre y cuando dejes ir a Nico-chan conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no eso no está en discusión Nishikino! Nico no dejara este sitio, es de mis mejores chicas lo sabes- decía con firmeza logrando que frunciera en ceño y estrechara con mayor fuerza a la chica entre mis brazos.

-No seas idiota Takeshi, sé que eres consciente de que lo último que te conviene es tenerme de enemiga. Por la manera en la que pronuncias mi apellido sé que sabes quién soy y mejor aún sabes quién es mi familia y que clase de "influencias" posee. Lo único que te pido a cambio de todo es que me dejes llevarme a mi chica- él solo rio y luego me dijo con voz profunda.

-Tienes razón conozco a tu familia y se de lo que es capaz, además de que se a la perfección que me conviene más tenerte de aliada que de enemiga pero lo curioso de todo ESTO es que lo único que pides a cambio es a una chica que a todas luces "proclamas como tuya" sin embargo yo no he escuchado ni una sola vez que ella afirme pertenecerte- decía enarcando las cejas y mirando a Nico que en ese instante se separó de nuestro abrazo y procedió a incorporarse.

-¡¿Nico?! ¿Amor?- le decía con voz temerosa sintiendo como ese vacío que siempre había existido en mi corazón volvía a mi pecho.

-¡Basta!- era el grito que emitía la pelinaranja para después incorporarse ya que segundos antes se encontraba en el suelo ejerciendo presión en el rostro del concejal para detener la hemorragia- La ayuda de Nishikino-san es lo mejor en este caso, sin embargo ambos olvidan algo muy importante- decía con decisión mientras se ganaba la atención del dueño y la mía- ninguno ha preguntado qué es lo que quiere Nico-chan.

Ante su revelación ambos miramos a la pelinegra que se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de la cama y con la mirada baja. Mi mirada fue de preocupación y miedo ya que no deseaba que se alejara de mí. La ojiazul comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la bailarina para después cogerla del brazo con delicadeza y apartarla hasta la mitad de la habitación, una vez ahí la cuestiono sobre su decisión.

-No lo sé, todo esto es _aterrador_ y tan _confuso_ pero…- decía después de presionarse con desesperación la cabeza con sus manos para después continuar hablando mientras lentamente me miraba- Lo siento pero…- seguía consiguiendo que todo el aire abandonara mis pulmones y que comenzara a sentir que la fuerza se escapaba de mi cuerpo ante el posible rechazo que se avecinaba.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿Por qué? ¿Nico?_

Podía sentir como la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirme, era como si una densa niebla de amargura y pesar rodeara mi cuerpo impidiéndome pensar correctamente, era como si todo rastro de vida comenzara a emigrar de mi cuerpo. Lo cierto es que si ella se alejaba entonces yo, ya no tendría nada.

-Lo siento pero a pesar de todo yo AMO a Maki-chan- al escuchar su respuesta levante mi mirada siendo sorprendida no solo por sus palabras sino también por su abrazo el cual estaba lleno de esa bella sensación de luz y calidez que lograba desaparecer todo rastro de dolor y duda en mi- Me iré contigo Maki-chan pero antes debes curar al concejal y ayudar a Honoka-chan y a Takeshi.

-Lo que tú quieras amor- le decía dándole un dulce beso para enseguida apartarme de sus cálidos labios sabor a cereza y dirigirme hacia los otros dos- Necesito alcohol, vendas y toda la ayuda que puedas conseguirme, además de que necesito que alguien vaya a mi auto por mi maletín.

-Honoka llama a todo el personal de **confianza** que pueda ayudarnos con esto- le decía a la mesera que salió de inmediato en busca de ayuda- Nico "supongo" que conoces el auto de Nishikino, así que ve por su maletín de prisa- ordenaba aquello a mi pelinegra que sin decir nada salió disparada en búsqueda de aquello- ¿Necesitas que lo movamos o ahí trabajaras?

-Hay que moverlo a la cama y así podre detener más rápido la hemorragia- ante esto asintió dándole la indicación a los tres hombres que entraban seguidos de Honoka- bien me concentrare en él y después fijaremos la "versión oficial" de lo que le sucedió al concejal.

 **FLASHBACK 2 END**

-Supongo que el concejal de quien hablas se trata del ahora _Juez jefe de la Suprema Corte, Asakawa Ren_ \- decía deductivamente la ojipurpura- Dime acaso tu eres la responsable de la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo.

-Jajaja así es Hanayo yo soy quien le hizo esa cicatriz o bueno en términos exactos fue la lámpara que impacte en su rostro- decía sonriendo- Aunque bueno como puedes ver después de "aquello" le fue muy bien.

-Pero haber explícame Maki porque de verdad que no entiendo. Después de "aquello" Asakawa se quedó así como si nada ante la _obvia_ humillación que recibió por parte tuya, de verdad no intento no sé vengarse o algo así- decía con verdadero interés la doctora de suaves mejillas.

-Claro que lo intento después de todo que hombre con un puesto político importante se dejaría humillar por una "chiquilla"- decía recostando mi cabeza en aquel sofá de manera cómoda- Luego de ese día intento buscarme a mí y a Nico, y por lo que supe por mi enana también se pasó por _Heaven_ en más de una ocasión pero todo eso termino el día en que comencé a acercarme a su esposa. Sabía que a su esposa le encantaban los eventos de caridad además de que amaba la música así que sin pensarlo le metí la idea a mi padre de que organizáramos un evento de caridad para ayudar al tratamiento de algunos de nuestros pacientes que se veían angustiados por los costos de su estadía en el hospital.

-Organizamos una especie de evento cultural en donde el objetivo era que el arte, la música y la medicina convivieran además de que uno de nuestros eventos principales era un pequeño concierto de piano el cual iba a ser dado por mí. Después del concierto me acerque a ella y me hice su amiga consiguiendo así su respeto y cariño. El día en que el concejal se decidió a desquitarse por la golpiza de ese entonces, yo solo le hice ver lo cercana que era a su mujer y lo mucho que sabía de él y sus "movimientos", así que no le quedo de otra más que olvidarse de que algún día me conoció a mi o a Nico.

-Wooow Maki debo admitir que me sorprendes, realmente eres una persona muy racional lo cual debo admitir que me resulta extraño ya que yo llegue con una idea completamente diferente de quien eras- decía la doctora mirándome con detenimiento mientras que su postura reflejaba algo de confusión.

-Entiendo usted llego con la idea de encontrar a una chica completamente trastornada y sin sentimiento alguno, no es así- sonreía con socarronería mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de mi cabello- pues lamento no haber cumplido con sus "expectativas" doctora, porque si algo hay en mí son sentimientos. De hecho podría jurar que estoy tan llena de ellos que es por eso que he actuado como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Me incorporaba de aquel diván quedando de pie y de frente al escritorio de la doctora mientras posaba con intensidad mis ojos en ella notando como aquella mujer comenzaba a tensarse mientras deslizaba su mano derecha de manera muy lenta hacia abajo de su escritorio intentando alcanzar cierto botón de "pánico" que estaba ubicado en este. Así que para evitar que lo presionara y entrara aquella custodia a someterme levante los brazos a manera de rendición mientras volvía lentamente a mi lugar anterior.

-Tranquila Hanayo creí que éramos "amigas" y que estábamos platicando a gusto- decía con voz tranquila mientras le lanzaba una mirada inocente- Sabes es curioso pero aunque sé que es la primera vez que te veo hay **algo** en ti que me resulta conocido, no lo sé es como si al mirarte encontrara una parte de mi hasta ahora desconocida. Dime Hanayo eres hija única.

-Así es Maki, hija única al igual que tu- decía con aparente tono indiferente sin embargo en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo de expectación-

-¿Y tu madre?- por alguna razón que aún no descifraba mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez por su posible respuesta.

-Desgraciadamente ella murió hace algún tiempo, aunque algo me dice que su muerte no fue para nada tranquila ni mucho menos natural- soltaba aquello mientras me miraba con intensidad y se levantaba de su asiento con la intención de dirigirse hacia mí.

No podía apartar mi mirada de sus purpuras ojos mientras mi corazón y mente corrían como locos, algo en mi interior me decía que aquella chica era más cercana a mí de lo que podía siquiera imaginarme.

-¿Y…? ¿Y tú padre Hanayo?- decía casi entre dientes ya que me costaba hablar, mi respiración se detuvo al liberar aquella pregunta cuya respuesta estaba deseosa por conocer.

-A él no lo conocí, la persona que me crio me dijo que fue asesinado por un hombre muy rico y poderoso- al escuchar su respuesta me puse de pie de un salto y me encamine hacia ella- también me dijo que a pesar de que no me conoció, él y mi madre me amaron mucho y que algún día me reencontraría con la única persona que quedaba de mi familia.

Quede en una especie de estado de shock al escuchar y mirar a la mujer que estaba a escasos 10 cm de mí, la cual me miraba con tristeza y algo que parecía se ¿añoranza?

-¿Hanayo acaso tú eres?

Una "Girlfriend Experience", es un tipo de servicio que una prostituta o stripper ofrece, cuya característica principal es la inclusión de un comportamiento de novia o esposa con el cliente

 _ **CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN, Y QUE LOS DEJÓ EN SUSPENSO. LO SÉ SOY UNA MALA PERSONA PERO LA INTENCIÓN ES QUE SE PIQUEN CON LA HISTORIA Y ME REGALEN SUS SEXYS Y LINDAS OPINIONES.**_

 _ **Díganme por favor que les pareció, sé que no es el tipo de historia amorosa y sexy a la que tal vez estemos (hablando también por mí) acostumbrados pero no sé de repente se me metió esta idea loca y oscura en mi cabeza y me dije ¿porque no? Total nada pierdo y además es algo que no es tan común.**_

 _ **Bueno muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero tener la actualización de mi fic principal en estos días. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**_


	2. Segunda parte

**_Lo prometido es deuda amenace con volver y aquí estoy con la segunda parte de este que he catalogado como "Dark Fic". Antes que cualquier cosa quisiera agradecer a mis ya follows (desde Océano de Sentimientos) y a mis nuevos follows por sus comentarios de verdad me hace muy feliz que este pequeño trabajo les este gustando, al principio pensé que no llamaría la atención debido a los personajes involucrados que son tan MOE así que no creí que realmente tuviera tan buenas críticas._**

 ** _A partir de aquí la historia acelerará mostrándonos el trasfondo de nuestra parejita predilecta Nico y Maki. El capítulo anterior nos dejó con un "buen sabor de boca" ya que nos quedamos con la idea de que Nico dejaría de ejercer la prostitución y entonces viviría feliz al lado de la pelirroja pues temo decirles que no es del todo así, porque detrás de ese GRAN amor que Maki le tiene a Nico tambien se oculta una gran, y para qué negarlo, SEXY obsesión._**

 ** _Por último aclaró que seguiré con esta historia al igual que con mi fic principal "Océano de Sentimientos" para aquellos que creían que iba a abandonar ambas historias. Eso sí tardaré un poco en cada actualización debido a la Universidad._**

* * *

 _Segunda parte_ **THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART**

-¿Hanayo acaso tú eres?

-Muy bien Nishikino la hora de la sesión terminó- como si fuera obra del destino entró de pronto aquella custodia interrumpiendo cualquier posible respuesta por parte de la doctora- ¡Hey que esperas! ¡¿Qué demonios haces tan cerca de la doctora?!

Sin dudarlo la ojiverde se dirigió con paso rápido hacia nosotras y me tomo con fuerza de los brazos doblando uno de estos hacia mi espalda a manera de someterme. A pesar del escozor en mi brazo no hice amago de soltarme ya que mis ojos seguían clavados en aquella chica de purpuras ojos que minutos atrás me había hecho hablar como nadie más lo había logrado.

-Tranquila Rin-chan no hay necesidad de eso yo misma le pedí a Nishikino que se acercara, es parte de su terapia de "liberación"- le hablaba la ojipurpura a la custodia causando la mirada extrañada de esta- ¡Rin dije que la sueltes, la estas lastimando!

Decía subiendo ligeramente su tono de voz y lanzando una mirada seria a la pelinaranja logrando que la otra me soltara y en respuesta agachara la mirada con algo de ¿tristeza?, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la doctora que término suavizando su actitud para después soltar un suspiro y colocar su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde dándole una pequeña caricia.

-Lamento haber alzado la voz Rin-chan, pero enserio no había necesidad de eso de hecho creo que a partir de hoy Nishikino-san vendrá muy seguido por aquí, así que si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que ambas se llevaran bien- decía con tono dulce la doctora aun dirigiéndose a la custodia que la miro a los ojos un segundo para después dar un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno Maki-chan hablaré con la directora para acordar vernos dos veces por semana. No se tú pero creo que aún hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar- me decía con una cálida sonrisa aquella chica logrando que mi corazón se acelerara y mi mente se estremeciera.

-Como usted guste doctora siendo sincera me complace escucharlo después de todo es preferible este sitio al agujero que tengo por cuarto- decía caminando lentamente hacia la salida seguida muy de cerca por Rin- una última cuestión doctora ¿podría decirme qué edad tiene?

La ojipurpura pareció pensar por unos segundos para después dirigirme nuevamente esa mirada familiar que comenzaba a causarme escalofríos.

-Justo hace un mes cumplí 28…- decía ocasionando que mi mente pensara con rapidez completando su idea.

Hace un mes cumplió 28, significa que es del mes de Enero exactamente del día 17 lo cual indica que es capricornio cuyo símbolo representativo es…

FLASHBACK 3 El motivo de su pérdida

-Oye mamá estaba en la bodega buscando los viejos libros de medicina de papá y encontré esto- le hablaba a mi madre mostrándole un tierno peluche de una cabra- pero lo curioso es que no recuerdo haber jugado con él.

-¡Oh por los dioses! Así qué ahí estabas pequeño truhan- expresaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos mi madre hablándole al peluche como si tuviese vida- Si no lo recuerdas Maki, es porque no es tuyo.

-Pero entonces…- fui silenciada por la voz melancólica de mi madre.

-Era de ella- de un momento a otro mi madre aferró entre sus brazos aquel objeto como si se le fuera la vida en ello- algún día te lo contaré mientras tanto retírate quiero estar sola.

Completamente confundida e irritada abandone la habitación dejando a mi madre sumida en sus recuerdos. Detestaba esa actitud de ella, su debilidad, el que prefiriera encerrarse en su cuarto en vez de estar al lado de su familia, en vez de prestarme atención a mi su única hija.

El motivo de su pérdida FLASHBACK 3 END

-Lo cual significa que eres unos meses mayor que yo y que el símbolo de tu signo zodiacal es una cabra no es así- ella asintió con la cabeza mientras entornaba sus ojos en mí- ¿A cuál de tus padres te han dicho que te parece más?- preguntaba mostrándole una gran sonrisa y una mirada intensa- Solo es curiosidad, veras el color tanto de tus ojos como de los míos no es nada común.

-Pues mi abuela solía decir que era igual a mi padre- contestaba luego de un rato- pero que mis ojos eran como los de mi madre solo que de un tono más oscuro pero igual de cálidos y amables. Y tu Maki-chan, ¿a cuál de tus padres crees parecerte más?

-Todos los que me conocen aseguran que soy el vivo retrato de mi madre, mis ojos a pesar de ser iguales a los de ella en color carecen de esa calidez y amabilidad que poseían los suyos- dejaba de observar a la doctora y volvía mi atención a aquella custodia- aunque realmente creo que soy más como mi padre, poseo su misma alma oscura- decía lo último entre dientes lanzando un último suspiro- Creo que es suficiente de terapia, Rin llévame a mi celda.

Sin esperar respuesta salí de aquella habitación y comencé a recorrer el pasillo evadiendo a uno que otro "paciente", la plática con la doctora me dejó un amargo sabor de boca y muchas cosas en que pensar. Aquella peculiar chica consiguió lo que ninguno de sus dos antecesores logro, hacerme hablar de todos aquellos demonios, de mis miedos y dudas.

Al salir de aquel "consultorio" una única pregunta recorría mi cabeza, ¿Quién demonios eres Koizumi Hanayo? Pese a que esto atormentaba mi cabeza por alguna extraña razón mi corazón parecía intuir la respuesta, el tiempo que estuve a solas con ella fue en extremo relajante de hecho desde que decidí mostrar mi verdadero yo, solo Nico-chan había logrado brindarme ese confort y confianza. Era como si aquella doctora lograra leer a través de mi.

Aún no sé cómo explicar esta sensación es decir cómo te explicas el reencontrarte con alguien que hace mucho tiempo creías "muerto", o al menos hasta donde sabia, pero bueno siempre cabe la posibilidad de que la información que se me proporcionó no sea del todo correcta.

 _Si ese fuera el caso, si esta chica Hanayo en realidad es la misma persona que dice mi razón que es…_

-Llegamos Nishikino, ¡Hey despierta y entra de una vez!- sonaba de nuevo la voz molesta de la chica gato- Vendré por usted a la hora de la comida su majestad.

Finalizaba con una exagerada reverencia y una sonrisa burlona, seguido de esto cerró de un portazo aquel agujero, llamado "mi habitación", y se retiró dejándome irritada por sus burlas y pensativa por aquella terapia. Sin más remedio me senté en mi cama con las piernas encogidas, mis brazos cruzados y mi cabeza recargada sobre estos. Terminando en la misma posición que la primera noche en la que llegue a este sitio hace 8 meses, después de haber fragmentado por completo mi alma.

FLASHBACK 4 Tóxico amor

[Titititi… Titititi](1)

Sonaba la alarma de mi celular haciendo que el pequeño y delicado bulto aferrado a mi cintura me soltara y me diera la espalda con una carita molesta y un leve gruñido. Con una leve sonrisa estire mi brazo hacia la mesa al lado de la cama y apague la alarma, una vez hecho esto me cubrí nuevamente con las sábanas y me aproxime a la chica de cabellera negra azabache que compartía la cama conmigo, acabando aferrada a su espalda con mis brazos rodeando su cintura.

-Mmm Maki es domingo porque pones esa cosa, aún… _[bostezo]_ … es temprano- se volteaba quedando frente a mi colocando sus brazos en mi cuello y aproximando su rostro al mío- Buenos días amor.

Decía dándome un pequeño beso en los labios el cual correspondí con todo gusto.

-Buen día luz de mi vida y feliz aniversario- le decía en tono dulce estrechándola más fuerte y jalando su cuerpo para que quedara sobre el mío.

-Jajaja Maki- decía con risa traviesa para después frotar nuestras narices- te acordaste. Y que te parece si para celebrarlo me llevas de compras y luego a cenar a un restaurant de esos caros.

-Cómo iba a olvidarlo mi amor hoy hace justamente un año te viniste a vivir conmigo y desde entonces he tenido una razón para vivir, la cual… aaah duele- antes de poder terminar mi pequeño discurso Nico tomó mi cabeza y comenzó a frotar su puño contra mi cráneo causándome dolor y un ligero escozor- basta ¿que haces?

-Idiota ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así- decía mirándome seria para luego recargar su cabeza en mi pecho- si Maki-chan no encuentra su vida valiosa Nico se siente terrible, porque es obvio que no la pasas bien conmigo. Hay muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, por ejemplo: estar al lado de la persona que amas, el poder ver a tu familia o el simple hecho de dirigir tu vida como más te plazca…

Nico siguió enumerando posibles razones para vivir, sin embargo realmente no le prestaba atención ya que las dos primeras cosas que nombro para mi tenían que ver con ella, así es Yazawa Nico era mi familia y por si fuera poco la persona que amaba. Por lo tanto a pesar de que ella seguía mencionando cosas grandiosas que hacían de la vida algo maravilloso yo solo la contemplaba y acariciaba mostrándole mi única razón de ser.

-Y es por eso que debes de dejar de quejarte y sentir lástima por ti misma para seguir viviendo- decía la enana mientras levantaba en alto su dedo índice señalándome desde arriba de manera acusadora mientras entrecerraba sus ojos intentando dar una postura intimidante- Hey Maki-chan ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Oye no prestaste atención a nada de lo que te dije, verdad!

-Solo a las dos primeras frases- respondía con sinceridad cubriendo con mi mano derecha su mejilla.

-¡Tu grandísima idiota! Te mostraré que pasa cuando me ignoran.

-Hey, jajaja lo siento ¡eh!

Comenzó a darme golpes aleatorios causando carcajadas de mi parte y que comenzáramos a forcejear, ella intentando golpearme y yo intentando detenerla. Al final cogí sus muñecas y con ayuda de mi cadera logre invertir nuestras posiciones esta vez yo quede arriba y ella abajo recostada en la cama.

-Sabes cuál es un excelente motivo para seguir viviendo- le decía lanzando una mirada hambrienta por todo su cuerpo y acomodándome mejor sobre ella.

-No, no lo sé- decía tragando grueso y desviando su mirada.

-Mírame Nico-chan siempre a los ojos ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta que la gente me niegue la mirada- decía tomando con mi mano su mandíbula y girando su rostro hacia mí- Además desde que te conocí no he tenido otro motivo para vivir que no sea el hacerte el amor cada día.

-Maki es-espera no tengo ganas ahora- comenzaba a removerse así que lo siguiente que ocurriría era que se levantara negándose a que la tocara.

De manera un poco brusca cogí sus manos y las aprisione sobre su cabeza para enseguida cerrar un poco mis piernas sujetando su cadera y muslos de tal forma que no pudiera moverse.

-Nico-chan te he dicho cientos de veces que cuando quiera poseerte no hay "ni peros, ni esperas" así que porque no te callas y disfrutas, amor- seguido de esto empecé a devorar con desespero su cuello dándole besos y mordidas.

-¡Pero Maki dije que no! Además el desayuno, las compras…

-¡NOOOO, he dicho que no esperare! Deja de pensar en el mundo y en otras cosas, solo debes de concentrarte en mí- mientras que con una mano sujetaba las dos suyas, la otra la cerraba en un puño y golpeaba con furia la almohada aun lado de su cabeza causando que Nico diera un brinco y abriera los ojos con sorpresa- el mundo puede irse al infierno pero tú eres mía, me perteneces y yo te pertenezco es lo único que importa. Eres mía Nico-chan y deseo marcarte como tal.

Decía según yo en tono dulce y seductor, sin embargo los ojos de Nico-chan reflejaban otra cosa estos estaban bañados en lágrimas y su miraba mostraba miedo además de que su cuerpo se mantenía inerte, pese a esto continúe con lo planeado ya que mi cabeza estaba nublada por la lujuria de algún modo el que no reaccionara y me permitiera tocar su cuerpo a placer me excitaba en gran manera. Así es deje que mi cuerpo y mente me dominaran sin detenerme a pensar lo mucho que hería a la chica debajo de mí, como lo sabía muy fácil, ella se quejaba mientras se mordía los labios intentando evitar gritar. Una vez que todo termino me quede recostada boca abajo intentando regular mi respiración, uno de mis brazos estaba cerrado en torno a la cintura de la pequeña pelinegra en forma posesiva mientras que el otro me servía de apoyo para evitar caer de lleno sobre ella.

-Si ya terminaste de divertirte te importaría quitarte de encima- decía la ojicarmín entre dientes- quiero ducharme antes del desayuno.

Su voz sonaba molesta y un poco herida así que sin aguantar la curiosidad levante la mirada encontrándome con el rostro de Nico colocado de lado en la almohada mientras unos mechones de su negro cabello lo cubrían, su mirada estaba clavada en un punto de la pared y sus labios fruncidos.

-Ni-Nico amor…- retiraba mi mano de su cintura y la dirigía a su mejilla pero en cuanto sintió mi contacto retrocedió clavando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Maki bájate de mí… por favor- su voz sonó irritada y después ligeramente llorosa haciéndome un poco consciente de lo que había pasado.

Sin esperar más me retire de encima suyo de manera lenta, una vez libre se incorporó con rapidez soltando un pequeño "ay" por lo cual respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Al levantarse de la blanca sabana que cubría el colchón había un rastro de sangre por lo cual con rapidez dirigí mi mirada a mi pequeña amante encontrándome con su cuerpo desnudo, al observar su espalda y costado vislumbre como su blanca piel poseía marcas de mordidas además de que en su cintura había cuatro marcas rojizas las cuales pertenecían a mis falanges.

-Nico-chan yo… yo lo s…- comencé a decirle mientras me incorporaba para darle alcance.

-¿Qué es lo que dirás? ¡¿Lo siento?!- decía de manera cortante encarándome- por favor Maki no seas ridícula no tienes que disculparte, digo después de todo tu lo dijiste, TE PERTENEZCO y siempre que tengas ganas de poseerme no existen ni peros ni esperas ¡no es así!

-Sino te importa iré a ducharme te alcanzo en el comedor- sin decir más y sin mirarme entro al cuarto de baño y coloco el seguro.

 _Mierdaaaa que hice- miraba con terror mis manos ya que había restos de sangre en ellos- Carajo Maki que le hiciste a Nico, ESTUPIDAAA._

 _ **¡Oh vamos! No saldrás con que sientes culpa ahora ¿o si? No seas patética solo tomaste lo que te pertenece, ella quería negarse y es por eso que la lastimaste.**_

 _Ca-Cállate, por favor vete, solo vete- le decía entre dientes a la voz en mi cabeza._

 _ **Si, si muy lamentable pero no hay nada que hacerle además fue grandioso tanto que lograste venirte sin que ella te pusiera un dedo encima. Y bien porque habrías de sentirte culpable después de todo es una ZORRA y a las zorras les gusta el trato rudo.**_

¡CIERRA LA BOCAAAA!

Me tome con impotencia la cabeza y comencé a presionar con fuerza mi sien, luego de un rato me incorpore de un salto y me coloque la camisa y bragas con prisa. Me acerque a la puerta del baño y me pegue a ella como si con esto pudiese atravesarla, mi corazón se estremeció al oír un leve sollozo proveniente del interior del baño.

-Nico… amor… ¿todo bien?- formulaba aquella estúpida pregunta contra la puerta escuchando como cesaban los sollozos.

 ** _Oh si claro esta de maravilla, en este instante debe de estar deseando desaparecer o mejor aun debe de estar pensando en dejarnos._**

-Solo ve a la cocina Maki te alcanzo- era su respuesta.

 _Es obvio que no me dirá que la lastime si seré idiota, en este instante Nico debe de saber la clase de monstruo que soy en definitiva me dejara- era mi pensamiento que no lograba mas que hacerme entrar en pánico._

-Y-Yo te… espero, así iremos juntas y…- ella me interrumpió desde el interior del baño.

-Por dios Maki largateeee… he dicho que te veré en la cocina- sonaba su voz tan molesta, tan rota- por favor necesito estar sola.

Sin debatir mas solo me di la vuelta y me fui a la cocina donde comencé a mezclar harina, huevos y leche con la intención de hacer Hotcakes, pero mi mente seguía en el cuarto repasando una y otra vez la actitud de mi enana.

 ** _Dejaras que se vaya, así sin más. Que se lleve tu vida y tu corazón, realmente eres tan tonta como para permitirle que se aleje de ti. Porque no mejor la mantienes a tu lado ya sabes oblígala a permanecer contigo._**

Aquella voz en mi cabeza se manifestaba de manera corpórea tomando la forma de una sombra negra. Poco a poco esa figura se acercó a uno de los gabinetes y posteriormente se volvió a mí entregándome un cuchillo de aproximadamente 20 cm. Sin pensarlo lo empuñe con fuerza y di un par de pasos de vuelta a la habitación llegando hasta la puerta de la recamara la cual abrí muy lentamente para no ser descubierta por la única persona que habitaba aquel sitio.

Cuando estaba por avanzar observe su figura de espaldas y posteriormente su rostro en el espejo el cual mostraba una media sonrisa. Cuando estaba por entrar su voz me obligó a quedarme ahí plantada.

-Aaah tranquila Nico no es para tanto, después de todo no es la primera vez que te pasa algo así- decía luego de un suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por su torso desnudo- además Maki-chan a estado estresada últimamente por el trabajo ella no es así, NUNCA TE HARÍA DAÑO.

Terminaba señalando su reflejo en el espejo, jure que por un momento me había descubierto ya que su mirada pareció posarse en la puerta, mediante el espejo, sin embargo prosiguió con su monólogo acabando con unos golpecitos en sus mejillas y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Nuevamente di la vuelta y me encamine a la cocina botando aquel cuchillo como si se tratara de una bomba.

Sin ser consciente prendí la estufa con la intención de colocar el sartén para comenzar a hacer los hotcakes, sin embargo no lo tome causando que mi mano izquierda quedará expuesta al fuego por un segundo detonando así la voz de mi consciencia.

 _Soy una basura como pude lastimarla, con estas manos con las mismas que jure protegerla y cuidarla desde que la conocí. Con las mismas manos que me han regalado su sonrisa y gemidos._

Ponía mis manos frente a mi rostro mirándolas con furia y asco, luego mi mirada se desvió a la estufa aun encendida y comencé a aproximarlas. A unos centímetros me detuve dándome cuenta de lo difícil que sería mantener ambas en la parrilla además claro del hecho de que soy cirujana, así que decidí que la única que recibiría el castigo sería la izquierda. Con determinación coloque mi palma izquierda sobre la parrilla encendida y para evitar el reflejo de apartarla la sujete con fuerza con la derecha presionándola contra el fuego y el metal apretando los dientes para evitar cualquier quejido.

Después de unos segundos mi fuerza comenzó a flaquear así que me deje caer de rodillas frente a la estufa hasta que a lo lejos escuche su voz.

-¿Maki?- escuchaba levemente su voz ya que me concentraba en no gritar- ¡Maki-chan!

Escuchaba su voz con mayor fuerza llamándome.

Sin poder aguantar más caí al suelo hundiendo mi rostro en los azulejos de la cocina mientras sujetaba mi mano izquierda con fuerza. Podía sentir un intenso dolor-ardor proveniente de mi palma izquierda pero no podía quejarme, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, eso no lo tenía permitido debía aguantar y reflexionar sobre la horrible monstruosidad que cometí. Alguien como yo no debía ser feliz, no la merecía a ELLA y por lo tanto debía de pagar un precio por retenerla a mi lado o al menos eso era lo que me decía cada día al levantarme.

-¿Maki donde…? ¡MAKIII!- escuche su voz asustada para enseguida sentir sus dulces y bellas manos posarse en mi rostro levantándolo hacia ella- ¿Qué te pasó? Dios tu mano de prisa vamos al hospital.

Seguido de esto se levanto apago la estufa y corrió hacia nuestra alcoba o al menos eso haría sin embargo sujete su tobillo ocasionando que se frenará y volviera a mirarme.

-No hace falta yo misma me atenderé- ella me miro dudosa así que me levante y seguí hablándole- No pienso entrar al hospital de mi familia con una herida así de patética- respondía sin emoción alguna- Si mi padre me ve entrando a urgencias por una herida así de seguro me abofetearía.

-Tranquila no te asustes se ve asqueroso pero no es tan grave- coloque mi mano bajo el grifo de agua fría- Solo tráeme una toalla limpia y el botiquín de mi estudio.

Me miro por unos segundos pero luego dio media vuelta y desapareció, para volver luego de unos segundos con una toalla pequeña y el botiquín que coloco al lado del fregadero. Una vez con las cosas ahí cerré el grifo y me volví para tomar la toalla sin mirarla.

Seque la herida y posteriormente tome el alcohol el cual abrí para luego verter un poco sobre la herida todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Nico. Finalmente cuando se evaporo el alcohol de la herida tome una gasa y la coloque sobre mi palma chamuscada lo siguiente seria colocar la cinta para fijarla a mi piel sin embargo la pelinegra se me adelanto tomando la cinta y comenzando a cortar pequeñas tiras colocándolas de manera delicada alrededor de la gasa.

Terminando Nico se aproximó quedando a mi lado y sin apartar la vista de mi herida hablo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente? No necesito ser médico para saber que por una herida así, la exposición de tu mano al fuego fue directa y de algo más que unos segundos- decía la pelinegra de manera interrogante.

Ante esto me saltaron los nervios y desvié la mirada de manera avergonzada después de todo no podía solo mirarla y decirle: "Me queme la mano porque fui lo suficientemente idiota como para lastimarte".

-No tiene importancia, no es nada- decía de manera rápida evadiendo el tema e intentando desviarlo proseguí- creo que debí bañarme antes, ahora deberé cambiar las gasas.

-¿Te duele?- me retenía cogiendo mi mano con las dos suyas y aproximándola a sus labios mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

-S-solo un p-poco, ya te dije que no es nada- desvié mi mirada en esta ocasión producto del sonrojo que se apodero de mi rostro al sentir sus labios sobre mano. ¡Oh dios! Nico-chan se ve tan linda tanto que me daban ganas de…¡NO!- se-será mejor que pidamos algo a domicilio, yo me encargo.

-Antes deberías de tomar algo para el dolor- soltaba con delicadeza mi mano soltando un suspiro- y Maki amor… aún espero tu respuesta.

-He dicho que no tiene importancia- le respondía ya molesta por su incesante interrogatorio- solo olvídalo y mejor dime que ordenó.

-No pienso tomar bocado hasta que me respondas maldita sea- decía respondiendo igual con molestia y colocando sus manos en sus cadera.

-Así pues olvídalo entonces ordenaré yo y sea lo que sea que pida ¡lo comerás!- la miraba desafiante cogiendo el teléfono y dispuesta a ordenar pasta con mucho tomate.

-Pues has lo que quieras pero yo no pienso desayunar- era su respuesta dando media vuelta y caminado rumbo a la alcoba.

Antes de que caminara medio metro cogí con fuerza su muñeca y tire de ella de tal forma que quedo mirándome.

-He dicho que te sentaras y desayunaras conmigo- decía sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Y yo he dicho que no pienso probar bocado, o que acaso continuaras con lo de la mañana y también me obligaras a desayunar- ante sus palabras no pude evitar agachar la mirada y aflojar el agarre de mi mano entorno a su muñeca.

-¡Oh por todos los dioses es eso! Claro como pude ser tan idiota- decía con simpleza y un poco de burla en su voz- te hiciste esto por lo que ocurrió en la mañana ¿no?- decía ahora con tono molesto- Maki ahora soy yo quien te exige que me mires.

Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarme con un par de ojos rubís que me veían con ¿desprecio?

-Si vas a ser fría y calculadora se siempre así, si lo que deseas es someterme y dejarme en claro que soy tuya y te pertenezco solo hazlo- decía Nico-chan con voz seductora acercando su rostro al mío de manera lenta- si vas a herir a alguien o a matarlo no dudes en hacerlo.

Eran sus palabras para después solo dejar un beso en mi nariz y apartarse quedando nuevamente frente a mí.

-No hay nada más asqueroso y desagradable que la gente con remordimiento, NO LA SOPORTO- soltaba una mirada de desprecio de nueva cuenta para enseguida suavizarla y seguir hablando- Dime Maki-chan que es lo que te causa remordimiento, el hecho de haber tomado mi cuerpo sin mi permiso o que no lo hayas disfrutado lo suficiente debido a la ¿culpa?

Su actitud me dejo atónita, donde quedo la chica dulce y delicada a quien saque de aquel tugurio(3).

-Y-Yo no, no…- intentaba articular pero continuaba en shock.

-T-Tu, oh vamos solo dilo. Habla Maki-chan deja que la voz oculta en tu alma hable por ti- se colocaba a mis espaldas y me abrazaba por detrás incrustando sus uñas en mi abdomen en el proceso- Deja expuestos tus deseos, deja que tu verdadero yo salga. Conmigo no debes de ocultarte- subía sus manos por mis costados pasándolas de manera tortuosamente lenta, tocando mi pecho y aferrándose a mis hombros mientras pegaba su rostro a mi espalda dando una mordida a mi omóplato- porque en el corazón de Nico también hay oscuridad, así que dime Maki-chan ¿Que es lo que deseas de Nico?

Su voz comenzaba a adormecerme por lo que deje que mis ojos se cerraran y mi cuerpo se dejara llevar por el canto de aquella sirena(2).

-Todo, deseo todo de Nico-chan, quiero que solo seas mía, que me pertenezcas por completo solo a mi- decía cogiendo sus brazos con mis manos formando una cruz con estos.

-¿Qué pasará si alguien se entromete entre nosotros? Si sucede algo como lo que paso con el concejal- al escuchar la mención de aquel hombre abrí los ojos de golpe para después aflojar su agarre y darme vuelta para quedar de frente.

-Si eso sucede esa persona no tendrá tanta suerte como ese hombre. LO ELIMINARÉ SIN SIQUIERA PENSARLO- exclamaba con fiereza cogiendo con mi mano herida su mentón con fuerza y plantándole un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión que dejo un hilillo de baba de unión entre nuestros labios- eres mía y a cualquiera que hoce posar su mirada en ti le arrancare los ojos.

Ante esto la pelinegra me miro con ojos encendidos para enseguida arrojar sus brazos a mi cuello y morder mi labio inferior con fuerza desatando una sesión de besos que provoco que después de un brinco sus piernas rodearan mi cintura y sus brazos mi cuello. Intoxicada por la lujuria que provocaba la calidez de su piel en contacto con la mía cogí con fuerza sus glúteos y me dirigí a la alcoba donde al poco tiempo la habitación se lleno de gritos y gemidos de placer provenientes de ambas.

Aquel día fui testigo de que el éxtasis y el placer también podían ser producidos por el dolor, conseguía venirme cada vez que las largas uñas de Nico se clavaban en mi espalda o cada vez que esas mismas uñas se abrían paso por mis labios vaginales.

Nos entregamos al deseo hasta el amanecer finalmente caímos en la cama completamente agotadas terminando con el esbelto cuerpo de mi amada encima del mío y con mis brazos afianzados a su espalda de manera posesiva.

Tóxico amor FLASHBACK 4 END

-Jajajaja… Quién iba a decir que detrás de esa fachada de chica sumisa se escondía una completa perra… aaaaggh Nico-chan si tan solo hubieras cumplido tu palabra, si tan solo hubieras sido SOLO MÍA- decía a manera de soliloquio después de un ataque de risa- Oh si tan solo no lo hubiera descubierto.

 _ **Aagh realmente te habrías dejado ver la cara, oh vamos no me mires así enserio creíste que por el hecho de estar encerrada en este basurero te librarías de mi- volvía a aparecer mi alter ego quien me miraba con aburrimiento.**_

¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ? Largateeeee quiero que desaparezcas, sal de aquí, sal de mi mente- pensaba mientras bajaba la mirada y presionaba mi cabeza con los puños.

 _ **Daaah no puedo hacer eso tonta, lo olvidas soy parte de ti… tu y yo somos la misma persona solo que yo soy quien satisface tus deseos, soy quien se ensucia las manos cuando tu no tienes el valor para hacerlo- decía cerca de mi pudo mientras yo luchaba por hacer que se fuera- Basta ya te he dicho que no me iré niña boba y asustadiza.**_

-Tú no eres real sólo desaparece.

 ** _-Claro que lo soy, tan real como para atacar al concejal, tan real como para matar a la mama de Nico y tan real como para haber matado a aquella perra rubia. Es mas soy quien hacia que la vida sexual de Nico-chan a tu lado valiera la pena ya que tu siempre sentías culpa._**

-¡Cierra la boca! CALLATE NICO-CHAN ERA MIA ENTIENDES, SOLO MÍA- decía gritando y mirándola con furia a lo que ella solo me miro con burla.

 _ **-Esa perra solo respondía a la rudeza cada vez que la poseía con fuerza gritaba por más…**_

-CALLATE

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es que me arroje hacia mi otro yo quien estaba sentada del otro lado de la cama pero como era solo producto de mi mente obviamente la traspase terminando en el suelo con un golpe en mi cabeza haciendo que estallara en carcajadas.

-CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATEEEE- expresaba mientras golpeaba con impotencia mi frente contra el piso de aquel lugar.

 ** _-Basta estúpida deja de hacer eso, detente deja de herirte- me decía con irritación mi otro yo._**

-Pero que pasa aquí porque tanto escandalo. ¡Cárajo Nishikino que haces!- escuchaba la voz de Rin quien intentaba detenerme- He dicho que pares idiota. ¡Tsubasa-chan ayúdame!- de un momento a otro, otra de las custodias entro en apoyo de la chica gato y ambas me sacaron arrastras con paradero a la enfermería.

Con mi vista enrojecida, por la sangre que emanaba de mi cabeza, logre ver como mi otro yo se desvanecía lanzándome una última mirada de despecho. Una vez en la enfermería con mi herida ya tratada por mandato de la doctora Koizumi fui atada a la camilla y dejada ahí para pasar la noche.

Antes de que las custodias se marcharan logre hacerle una seña a la castaña de ojos verdes para que se las arreglara para quedarse un momento.

-Muy bien vamos Tsubasa-chan, y tu Nishikino es mejor que no hagas nada estúpido como suicidarte ok. Ya que seria un fastidio limpiar tu asquerosa sangre de las sabanas y el suelo- terminaba diciendo aquella idiota pelinaranja mientras le daba un último tirón a mis amarras.

-Eh etto Ri-Rin-chan, no crees que será mejor que una se quede hasta que se duerma. Ya sa-sabes por si Nishikino intenta algo- decía sería la castaña a la otra haciendo que esta se detuviera y comenzará a procesar sus palabras- si quieres yo puedo…

-Ash tienes razón Tsu-chan, solo causas molestias Nishikino. Ni hablar tendré que esperar a que te duermas- decía aquella estúpida chica gato aproximando una silla hacia uno de los lados de mi cama.

-¡Espera Rin!- expresaba Tsubasa sosteniendo el brazo de la otra haciendo que esta la mirara extrañada y ligeramente molesta- Es decir no es necesario que desperdicies tu tiempo con alguien como Nishikino, yo me haré cargo. No te preocupes no le quitaré el ojo de encima, además me parece que hoy "ella" sale temprano porque no aprovechas.

Terminaba guiñándole un ojo a la pelinaranja haciendo que esta cambiara su expresión y se pusiera de pie de un brinco.

-De acuerdo Tsu-chan confió en ti pero ten cuidado- decía en tono serio cogiendo del brazo a la otra y alejándola de mi- Nishikino es una persona peligrosa así como la vez ya se cargo(4) a tres personas.

-Ok lo tendré en cuenta sargento Rin- hacia una patética pose militar hacia la pelinaranja- ahora será mejor que vayas o no la alcanzaras- cambiaba de tema la castaña causando que Rin se alarmara.

-Oh cierto, adiós Tsu-chan- decía finalmente la chica de ojos verdes distintivos.

-Bien Tsubasa ahora desátame- le decía con voz autoritaria a la custodia- que esperas quítame estas cosas que lastiman.

-Lo siento Nishikino pero no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago me meteré en problemas al igual que usted- decía igualmente seria la chica a mi lado- pero puedo aflojarlas si gusta.

Ante esto solo suspire con fastidio y asentí con la cabeza esperando sentir un poco de libertad en mi pecho, vientre y piernas.

-Ahora necesito que me consigas información sobre dos personas- decía después de un suspiro- tranquila te pagare bien no te preocupes. Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre esa doctora Koizumi Hanayo por algún extraño motivo me resulta familiar, ella es la primera. Y en segundo necesito conocer el pasado de Ayase Nozomi me parece que su apellido de soltera era "Toujou" algo así.

Mientras hablaba aquella custodia anotaba en una pequeña libreta que posteriormente guardo en el interior de su camisa.

-Por ningún motivo nadie debe de enterarse que estas buscando información de esas dos. De Nozomi podrías empezar a buscar en aquel tugurio llamado "Heaven", no se ve a tomar una copa y en cuanto una chica de ojos azules y cabello anaranjado se acerque a ti le haces la platica y le ofreces una generosa propina así ella te dirá lo que quieras, entendido- ante esto la castaña asintió- y con la doctora no tengo idea solo mencionó que tiene una abuela intenta buscar por ahí.

-De acuerdo aunque de Koizumi-san no le garantizo obtener mucho ya que desde que entró aquí a sido un enigma para todos- ante esto dirigí mi vista a la castaña- si veras entró aquí al parecer por una recomendación se dice que se graduó de la escuela de psicología con honores, que es una chica dulce y alegre que no posee ningún vicio y que tampoco tiene pretendientes además qué no tiene a nadie en el mundo más que a su abuela y para acabar esta próxima a obtener un posgrado en psicología criminal.

-Mmm así que es toda una eminencia, vaya así que la chica perfecta existe jaja- decía con tono divertido.

-Tal parece que así es, sin embargo si te pones a pensarlo Nishikino hay muchas cosas que no cuadran. Por ejemplo el hecho de que alguien tan lindo y tranquilo haya aceptado un trabajo en un lugar como este, digo si lo que quiere es desarrollo profesional y además es tan buena como se presume porque no obtener trabajo en algún hospital privado. Tengo entendido que los hospitales caros como el de tu familia poseen un área especial de psicología para gente adinerada o famosa ¿no?- decía pensativa la custodia.

-Tienes razón el hospital de mi familia cuenta con un área así. Y coincido contigo una chica con las características de Hanayo encajaría perfecto en un sitio así y no aquí en un hospital mental sobre poblado y que además está alejado de todo el mundo así que la pregunta es: ¿Qué hace Koizumi Hanayo aquí?- decía entornando los ojos en la custodia- debes averiguarlo Tsubasa además eso de que no tiene vicios tampoco coincide justo esta mañana fumamos juntas.

Ante mi declaración Tsubasa entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos antes de despedirse y dejarme sola nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos de que mi cabeza diera vueltas entorno a la identidad de esa doctora, mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados hasta que finalmente me gano el sueño.

 **[Inicio del sueño]**

 _EH que demonios ¿donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- decía observando con detenimiento aquel sitio oscuro y frío que parecía estar desolado._

 _-Jaja jaja hay Kyo-chan eres tremendo. ¡Oh vaya pero que brazos!- escuchaba su voz así que me di la vuelta y ante mis ojos quedo una extraña y pasada situación._

 _Ahí estaba Nico-chan vistiendo zapatillas deportivas, un short de mezclilla muy corto acompañado por una camisa igual de mezclilla de manga corta y su cabello atado en una coleta alta. A su lado estaba un chico de unos 20 años de edad fornido, cabello azul cielo, ojos grises, 1.70 metros de alto y sonrisa de comercial de enjuague bucal._

 _Ambos se encontraban muy cerca y parecían mantener una conversación muy animada lo cual me molesto sin embargo lo que más consiguió enfurecerme fue que las manos de Nico-chan se encontraban recorriendo el pecho y brazos de aquel tipo al que reconocí como el vecino del piso de arriba, el hijo de los Tenou._

 _Cuando estaba por aproximarme a ellos aparecí desde lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada del hotel donde vivía, ahora que caía en cuenta aquel lugar que hace momentos era solitario había tomado la forma de la residencia donde vivíamos juntas y yo era sin duda observadora de un sueño. Un sueño que se tornaba en un cruel recuerdo que comenzaba a correr frente a mis ojos._

 _La yo de mi recuerdo se aproximo de manera veloz a aquellos dos tomo a la pelinegra de un brazo y la llevo a rastras hasta el ascensor donde presionó el botón para pedirlo. Nico-chan manoteaba y se jaloneaba impactando ocasionalmente su mano libre en mi rostro, aquel joven se aproximó de manera veloz y me encaró exigiéndome que la liberara y que no volviera a tratarla de esa manera._

 _Una vez que llegó el ascensor yo arroje con fuerza a Nico al interior logrando que su pequeño cuerpo impactara contra la pared del este quedando aturdida y antes de que el niño ese entrara con mi mano derecha lo tome de la playera y le dije:_

 _"Se que eres familiar de Toru Tenou así que si quieres que tu asqueroso abuelo continúe robándonos oxígeno en vez de salir de mi hospital en una caja, será mejor que no te le vuelvas a acercar"._

 _Acto seguido presione el botón y el elevador cerró sus puertas. Creí que ahí terminaría el sueño sin embargo de un momento a otro me encontré en el interior del ascensor. Siguiendo con lo que ocurrió aquel día, cuando Nico-chan se recuperó comenzó a reclamarme el haberla tratado así y yo respondí reclamándole de igual manera._

 _-¡Que demonios ocurre contigo porque me jalas así!- decía en tono irritado sobándose el hombro donde recibió el impacto._

 _-¡Que mierda hacías coqueteando con ese mocoso! Y no intentes negarlo porque no soy idiota- le decía con el ceño fruncido aproximándose a ella._

 _-Que querías que hiciera tu no estas todo el día y yo tengo que quedarme encerrada aburriéndome como hongo- contestaba restándole importancia mientras me daba la espalda y se acomodaba la ropa y maquillaje en la pared del ascensor- hoy salí a comprar para hacer de cenar y se ofreció a cargar las bolsas._

 _-No seas mentirosa desde cuando me ves la cara, desde cuando lo ves- la cogía del brazo y del cuello arrinconándola mientras le decía llena de ira- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acostándote con el mocoso ese?_

 _-De, de que ha-hablas- decía con sorpresa y enojo la pelinegra intentando inútilmente retirar mi mano de su cuello- aunque fuera así te lo tendrías mere-merecido. Si tu no me satisfaces alguien mas lo hará._

 _Recuerdo que el escuchar aquello me dolió demasiado tal vez por eso fue que afloje mi agarre dándole oportunidad de atacarme._

 _Después de que solté Nico aprovechó para estirar su mano y clavarme sus uñas en la mejilla ocasionando un gran ardor y coraje en mi persona. Mientras me quejaba el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas para llegar a nuestro apartamento así que la ojicarmín aprovechó para alejarse de mi pero nuevamente fui más rápida y fuerte así que ignorando el ardor de mi mejilla llegue hasta ella quien ya había abierto la puerta y la retuve abrazándola por la espalda._

 _-¿Así que no logro complacerte princesa?- le decía con la voz entrecortada._

 _-Complacerme Jaja jaja como podrías si cada que haces algo te arrepientes eres patética- decía con la voz cargada de veneno._

 _Acto seguido la solté volviéndola hacia mi y la abofetee con todas mis fuerzas ocasionando que terminara el suelo._

 _-Eso es lo que piensas bien aaah- cerraba la puerta y le ponía seguro, después me quite mi abrigo y lo deje con delicadeza sobre el sillón para finalmente aproximarme a ella y cogerla del pie- ¿a donde crees que vas? Crees que vivir aquí es gratis "amorcito"._

 _-¡No Maki espera, espe…!_

 _-Ssssssssh cállate no quiero que vengan los vecinos a fastidiar- me inclinaba y colocaba mi mano en su boca colocando el arco entre sus labios dándole oportunidad de que me mordiera- ¡aaaaayyy que carajos! Basta, basta._

 _Mi mano comenzaba a sangrar de la fuerza con la que me mordía así que como último recurso con mi mano libre pegue un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que me soltara._

 _-¡Puta madre Nico porque siempre deben de ser las cosas así contigo!- le reclamaba a la pelinegra que se encontraba encogida en el suelo- Bueno ya basta ven acá._

 _Me incline y la cargue como si fuese un costal llevándola hasta el cuarto para depositarla en la cama._

 _-Déjame revisarte ¿estas bien?- intente posar mis manos en su estomago pero me apartó de un manotazo- es verdad lo que dijiste, lo buscaste para satisfacerte._

 _Preguntaba y preguntaba sin obtener respuesta así que cansada la tome de la barbilla y la hice mirarme._

 _-Te pregunte si te acuestas con… [zaaasss]…- me abofeteó como respuesta haciendo que nuevamente mi coraje volviera- para de una vez y solo contes… [zaaasss]…_

Por segunda ocasión me abofeteo en el mismo lado así que le di un empujón y la tire a la cama colocándome encima de ella, reteniendo sus manos con una mía.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Nico-chan- le decía entre dientes muy cerca de su rostro- dime de una MALDITA vez si tú y ese mocoso tuvieron algo que…

Sin dejarme terminar aprisiono mis labios en un apasionado beso que me hizo ignorar la situación por unos segundos. Una vez acabo me miro con ojos encendidos.

-No, es la primera vez que me encuentro con ese niño. Solo platicábamos y si lo estaba tocando es porque vi que habías llegado y quería provocarte- soltaba sin desviar su mirada de la mía- y si vas a preguntar porque quise "provocarte" la razón es muy sencilla, esa es la única manera de tener buen sexo contigo.

-Entonces…- libere sus manos y me incorpore levemente- todo esto fue por sexo.

Ella asintió y comenzó a subir sus manos por mi vientre hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisa y meterlos entre estos. Luego de un movimiento rápido con un tirón la abrió haciendo volar los botones.

-Oh me vas a decir que no fue excitante- comenzó a pasar sus uñas por mi piel mientras aligeraba su voz convirtiéndola en un tono seductor- Tu amenazando a ese pobre crío- decía encajando sus uñas haciéndome cerrar los ojos al sentir un leve dolor- Tú arrastrándome hasta el ascensor pese a mis esfuerzos- con cada frase sus uñas se incrustaban en un sitio diferente y en ocasiones se llevaba un poco de mi piel- Tu abofeteándome para dejarme en claro quien manda mmm no se tú, pero eso a mí me puso tan caliente, ¿dime Maki-chan eso logro encenderte o no?

Sin darme cuenta conforme escuchaba su voz y sentía sus uñas aferrarse a mi comencé a respirar agitada, así que sólo le pedí una cosa más para que mi interruptor terminara por activarse.

-Nico-chan encájalas con fuerza en mi espalda, haz-hazlo- le decía un poco entrecortada.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí y de un segundo a otro todo fue una locura de gritos y gemidos.

Me abalance a su cuello y le di un gran mordisco que hizo que gritara con fuerza mi nombre, después fui a sus labios e introduje mi lengua sin aviso previo sometiendo su lengua a placer mordiéndola en ocasiones. Intente meter mi mano en su short pero este estaba muy ajustado y no me permitía el acceso así que abrí el cierre e introduje mis dedos en la abertura y con toda mi fuerza lo abrí despojándola de el para después hacer lo mismo con sus bragas las cuales quedaron inutilizables.

Una vez con el acceso libre la poseí de la manera mas ruda y rápida, tal y como le gustaba que lo hiciera. Y así continuo el sueño haciendo revivir aquella noche en que la hice mía de tantas formas y por tantas horas.

Después de eso terminamos tan tarde que lo único que encontramos abierto a esa hora fue una tienda de conveniencia en la cual tanto Nico como yo tuvimos un encuentro que marcaría nuestro destino. Yo me encontré con mi primer motivo de deseo y ella con la persona que la condeno a ser quien era.

 **[Fin del sueño]**

* * *

 _ **Gracias en especial a Nicocchi17 por ser tan fiel con sus reviews, yohan2000 por su bello comentario y tranquila esto sigue y por último, pero no menos importante, a Yey-chan por su hermoso comentario que me hizo que me dieran más ganas de seguir mejorando con mis ideas y redacción.**_

 _ **Finalmente les tengo una sorpresa, el capitulo 3 ya esta listo lo subire en la semana hasta la próxima actualización.**_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1\. No se ustedes pero yo no me despertaría con ese patético sonido.**

 **2\. Las sirenas son doncellas marinas que engañan a los navegantes con su gran belleza y la dulzura de su canto.**

 **3\. Bar de ínfima categoría, generalmente sucio y con mal aspecto.**

 **4\. Se refiere a que MATÓ a tres personas.**


	3. Tercera Parte

**_Pues quede de subir esta semana el tercer capítulo y aquí esta. Preparen su estómago porque viene lo fuerte del fic, así que agárrense. Hoy se resuelve el enigma Maki-Hanayo y con respecto a la palabra deseo que por ahí me mencionaron se refiere a todo lo que engloba la palabra, ósea, deseo carnal, de posesión, de venganza y deseo de complacencia para la persona que amas._**

 ** _Por ahora para el cuarto capítulo la espera será larga, aviso de una vez, porque no he empezado con él, debido a que estoy trabajando en la actualización de "Océano de Sentimientos", bueno sin más disfruten._**

* * *

 ** _THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART_** _Tercera Parte_

-Aaah aaah aaah- despertaba de manera agitada removiéndome como podía ya que aún seguía atada a la camilla.

-Vaya así que por fin despiertas pequeña decepción- escuchaba la voz de una de las personas que menos espera.

Al volver mi vista al lado izquierdo de la camilla me encontré un hombre de 30 y tantos años de cabello gris plata y ojos profundos e intimidantes de color negro. El cual portaba un traje gris Oxford de corte a la medida y de marca muy costosa, el solo me miro por un segundo para después levantarse del sitio donde se encontraba y dirigirme una mirada de arriba a abajo cargada de asco y decepción.

-Solo mírate estas hecha un asco, quien iba a decir que mi única hija y heredera terminaría convirtiéndose en una loca asesina- suspiraba mientras sacaba un habano de una pequeña cigarrera de plata y lo encendía- Caer tan bajo por culpa de una chiquilla insignificante.

-Jaja jajaja y tú me darás lecciones de lo que es caer bajo- soltaba una carcajada plagada de ironía- Tú el gran y poderoso Ryo Nishikino. ¡El hombre que todo lo puede con dinero! El esposo perfecto y el padre modelo jaja jaja.

Continuaba riéndome a más no poder mientras el rostro de mi padre se ponía rojo de ira, duro un par de minutos inerte únicamente apretando con fuerza sus puños con impotencia hasta que decidió acercarse a mi y susurrarme al oído.

-Sabes a pesar de ser un poco insignificante esa pelinegra era muy buena en la cama- ante su declaración para de reír- Oh ya veo así que no te lo dijo, pues si ella y yo éramos "amiguitos".

Ante esto comencé a respirar de manera agitada y aprovechando que Tsubasa aflojo mis amarras empecé a deslizar una de mis manos para liberarme. Conforme con mi reacción mi padre dejo escapar una risa y comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud, aprovechando que libere mi mano lo cogí del saco y tire de él mientras levantaba lo más que podía mi cabeza y lograba incrustar mis dientes en su cuello mordiendo lo más fuerte de lo que fui capaz.

Él se retorcía y gritaba de forma desgarradora ocasionando que todo el personal que se encontraba cerca entrará con prisa a ver que sucedía encontrándose con una sangrienta escena ante sus ojos que los dejo helados por unos segundos hasta que finalmente cayeron en cuenta de que debían actuar. Sin esperar más se aproximaron a nosotros y comenzaron a forcejear lograron después de unos intentos que mis dientes soltaran su cuello llevándose consigo un trozo de carne y mucha sangre, la cual comencé a escupir para intentar librarme un poco de ese asqueroso sabor.

Una vez con la mayoría fuera de mi boca le grite a aquel hombre que yacía en los brazos de un par de custodios y enfermeras.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡MIENTEEEEESSSS! ELLA ERA MÍA, MÍAAAAAAAA- mientras mi padre era sacado en calidad de urgencia un par de custodias entre ellas Rin me sometían de nuevo a la cama. Mi mirada seguía clavada en la entrada donde había desaparecido mi progenitor y ahora aparecía la psicóloga quien me miraba de una manera bastante peculiar.

Empezó a dar instrucciones de las cuales no era consiente debido a que estaba loca de ira, quería soltarme, soltarme e ir detrás de aquel hombre para terminar de una vez por todas lo que hace un instante había comenzado. Luego sentí una ligera punzada en mi brazo y poco a poco mis fuerzas fueron disminuyendo hasta que finalmente quedé recostada de nuevo en la camilla viendo como ultima cosa un par de purpuras ojos que me contemplaban con cierta calidez.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo desperté. En esta ocasión me encontraba en aquel sitio que llamaban el agujero, un lugar en extremo oscuro de 1x2 metros, el cual era el sitio designado a los castigos.

-Aaaagr al menos ya no estoy atada- decía como consuelo mientras recargaba mi cabeza en una de las húmedas y frías paredes- espera que demonios.

Expresaba saboreando mi boca y tentando mi ropa en definitiva no había rastros de sangre en ninguno, aunque de mi ropa no estaba muy segura ya que no podía ver nada más que oscuridad. De pronto un rayo de luz me dio directo en la cara haciéndome cerrar los ojos un momento.

\- ¿Maki-chan estas despierta? - sonaba la voz de la doctora del otro lado- Maki no tengo mucho tiempo si alguien me ve aquí las cosas se complicarán.

-Si las cosas se "complicarán" entonces que _demonios_ haces aquí ¿porque me ayudas? - le decía con voz molesta mirando a través de la pequeña rendija sus purpuras ojos- Que no oyes o que, responde porque me ayudas.

-Hay Maki-chan no creo que sea el momento para esto- me miraba con ligero fastidio- aaah esta bien, creo que tienes una ligera sospecha de quien soy y que después de que tu pequeña espía termine su trabajo lo confirmaras de una vez por todas, pero por lo pronto basta con que sepas que soy tu aliada. Hace un par de días heriste al hombre que más desprecio en la vida, así es ese hombre es Ryo Nishikino, él acabó con todo lo que yo amaba y ahora quiero hundirlo. No, mejor aún quiero destrozarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Deseo despojarlo de todo lo que posee y después acabar con su vida y para ello **_te necesito._**

-Se que lo odias ya que él también se encargo de quitarte todo lo que amabas así que si me ayudas a acabar con tu padre yo te daré a cambio tu libertad- se alejaba un poco de la rendija dejándome apreciar su sonrisa- No me mires así Maki lo digo enserio si me ayudas yo te sacaré de este asqueroso sitio, sé que la dueña de la clínica es muy "amiga" de tu padre y que ahora con lo que hiciste te tratará peor, ella hará que tu estancia aquí sea un infierno tanto que preferirás la muerte antes de continuar. Ahora dime tenemos un trato.

Me miraba por última vez antes de introducir su mano por la abertura, yo solté un pesado suspiro para después acercarme a la puerta y estrechar su mano por un muy breve momento. Una vez paso esto ella se alejo nuevamente y sonrió con calidez para luego arrojar algo por la rendija.

-Te he estado alimentando por sonda mientras dormías, pero ahora que despertaste estoy segura que la directora te prohibirá el alimento así que toma eso como sello de nuestro trato, las ampolletas son de proteína asegúrate de colocarte una cada noche para evitar tu desnutrición, el pan y el agua raciónalos ya que sino tu digestión será rápida y tendrás que hacer de tus necesidades y no te lo recomiendo debido a la falta de ventilación de ese sitio. Intentaré abogar por ti, pero no prometo nada vendré en cuanto pueda.

Al termino de esto salió disparada y volvió a dejarme sumida en la oscuridad, cogí el bolso que me arrojo y encontré una pequeña linterna de bolsillo la cual encendí y me dispuse a revisar mis provisiones las cuales constaban de un par de ampolletas y una jeringa, una hogaza de pan como de unos 12 cm, una botella de agua de 335 ml y un par de barritas energéticas.

-Aaah vaya al parecer esta va a ser una larga estadía pero... jajaja valió la pena- reía brevemente volviendo a guardar todo y tomando una barrita- Aaah maldición no soporto tanto silencio y hace un frio del infierno aquí.

Me encogí en una esquina y comencé a temblar de frío hasta que un par de leves toquidos llamaron mi atención.

\- ¿Hey Nishikino estás ahí? - era Tsubasa que al parecer venia a traerme noticias sobre mi encargo.

-No idiota salí a dar un paseo porque no vuelves otro día- le decía con voz cansada e irritada.

-Mooou solo quería asegurarme de que si eras tú, en fin- decía abriendo la rendija y pasándome un archivo- ese archivo es de Toujou Nozomi.

-Se puede saber como quieres que lo lea si esta totalmente oscuro ESTÚPIDA- ante esto parpadeo un par de veces y luego me alcanzó una linterna- Vaya así que no estaba tan equivocada.

-Así es ella a diferencia de su exmujer era prostituta por completo en _HEAVEN_ , se mantuvo así hasta que conoció a Ayase Erichika una rusa adinerada cabeza principal del grupo _"Ayase Resorts"_ una cadena muy importante de hoteles-spa en Japón, Rusia y Francia. Tal parece que la rusa quedo prendada de Toujou-san desde el primer instante en que la vio, se enamoró de ella y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad la saco de ahí y la convirtió primero en su amante y finalmente en su esposa.

-Me costo horrores conseguir información sobre esto porque tal parece que Erichika soborno a bastante gente para así comprarle una nueva vida e identidad a Nozomi, hoy en día nadie conoce a Toujou Nozomi, sin embargo Ayase Nozomi es ampliamente conocida como una de las mujeres más hermosas, ricas y elegantes dentro de la elite de Japón y más ahora que se rumora que asumirá las funciones de su fallecida esposa- continuaba hablando Tsubasa mientras yo le echaba un vistazo a aquel reporte donde mencionaba como aquella mujer había quedado huérfana a la edad de 5 años y que había estado innumerables ocasiones tras las rejas por cargos de vandalismo, prostitución y drogas.

-Todo eso es fascinante Tsubasa, pero eso no es lo que quiero saber- decía frotándome la sien con molestia- lo que me interesa saber es como ella y Yazawa Nico se conocieron.

-Oh eso, bueno fui a aquel sitio _HEAVEN_ hice exacto lo que me dijo ordene una copa disfrute del show y espere a que aquella mesera se me aproximará- la expresión de la custodia era de felicidad mientras me contaba lo ocurrido- Honoka-san es una persona encantadora enseguida congeniamos y tiempo después fuimos a una de las habitaciones donde... cof, cof... platicamos y eso- decía con un sonrojo. _Aaah pero que carajos paciencia Maki, paciencia_ \- Ella me contó que Nozomi-san fue quien llevó a Nico-san a _"Heaven"_ al parecer se conocieron en las calles y a partir de ese instante se volvieron inseparables.

 _Así que ahí fue donde se conocieron con que ella fue quien te saco de las calles Nico, mi amor._

-A pesar de trabajar en el mismo sitio, Nico-san siempre fue reacia a ejercer la prostitución salvo en casos "muy especiales" como que le agradara el cliente o que le ofrecieran una muy generosa suma de dinero- ante esto solo asentí ya que eso era algo que yo ya sabia- al contrario de la pelimorada quien al parecer disfrutaba de su oficio. Según me dijo Honoka-san cuando Nozomi-san dejo aquel sitio le juro a Nico que volvería, pero conforme pasaron los días la señorita Yazawa fue perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que apareció usted- sin poder evitarlo se me escapo una boba sonrisa- Una vez que Yazawa salió de ahí la señorita Nozomi volvió por ella y se encontró con la noticia de que ella ya no estaba.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo tomo? - no pude evitar preguntar.

-Al parecer nada bien, en cuanto le dijeron que una mujer rica había tomado interés en la pelinegra y se la había llevado enloqueció. Al grado de volcar todas las mesas y sillas que había a su paso, además de que comenzó a arrojar todos los vasos y botellas que había en su camino consiguiendo herir a tres personas que desistieron de presentar cargos después de recibir en sus cuentas una poderosa suma de dinero- entrecerré los ojos y me puse a meditar aquello- luego de aquella ocasión Nozomi utilizó el dinero y posición de su esposa para averiguar el paradero de Nico.

-De casualidad esa mesera Honoka te dijo si entre Nico-chan y esa tal Nozomi hubo algo- decía clavando con furia mi mirada en mis manos- es decir quien reacciona de esa forma ante la ausencia de alguien que no significa nada para ella.

-Según me dijo Honoka-san y después me confirmo una de las chicas de la barra llamada Kotori-san, entre Yazawa y la ahora viuda de Ayase había un romance sumamente intenso, es decir en ese tiempo Nico vivía para Nozomi y Nozomi para Nico. Ambas solían mirarse con intensidad incluso en las horas de trabajo y en ocasiones accedían a tener relaciones con los clientes en conjunto, citando las palabras de algunos de los que adquirieron este servicio: _"Estar con ellas era la perdición, ellas eran la mezcla perfecta entre la perversidad y la sumisión",_ otro de ellos dijo: "Era realmente placentero hacerlo con ambas pero en ocasiones sentía que me dejaban de lado"- terminaba de leer su libreta la custodia- Eso es todo lo que conseguí averiguar sobre ella.

 _Así es como esa perra se acerco a mi enana. No soportaste que Nico fuera mía no es así zorra pelimorada._

-Entiendo ¿y que fue lo que encontraste de la doctora? - le preguntaba intentando calmar un poco mi cabeza ya que en ese instante deseaba asesinar a una ojiturquesa.

-Uff como ya te había mencionado con la doctora seria difícil, pero luego de mucho indagar logre encontrar esto- decía lanzando un suspiro y pasándome una hoja de nueva cuenta- Para empezar es cierto que su única familia es su abuela, al parecer quedo huérfana desde muy chica.

-Espera Tsubasa aquí dice que perdió a su padre a los 10 años, pero no menciona nada de su madre- le decía para corroborar lo leído.

-Así es al parecer nunca conoció a su madre- le lance una mirada de _"No jodas es enserio"_ \- en verdad al parecer la mujer solo la pario y después desapareció de la faz de la tierra ya que ni en su registro de nacimiento se menciona su nombre. Su padre era un hombre humilde cuyo oficio era jardinero, pero en sus últimos años trabajo como obrero en una fabrica de jabón, él junto con la abuela de Hanayo la criaron hasta que el hombre falleció cuando ella cumplió 10 en un extrañísimo incendio.

-Yo no le veo lo extraño es decir en una fabrica de jabón es muy común que ocurra uno que otro incendio- contestaba con naturalidad.

-Claro, pero con lo de extrañísimo no me refería al incendio en sí, sino al hecho de que este se inicio en los vestidores de los trabajadores en donde es imposible que haya la cantidad de jabón suficiente para que ocurra un incendio además de que el incendio no fue debido al jabón sino aún bote de gasolina que había en el lugar.

Decía Tsubasa con tono dudoso para después lanzarme una mirada.

-Insinúas que fue asesinado- cuestionaba.

-Es muy probable además cuando fui al registro a conseguir el acta de defunción, la señorita de la recepción me dijo que ya no existía ya que hace bastantes años hubo un incendio en una parte del archivo y el acta se perdió junto con otras tantas- decía con un deje de sarcasmo la castaña- al parecer ese hombre hasta muerto tuvo mala suerte con los incendios.

 _De acuerdo lo admito esto es BASTANTE extraño aquí hay gato encerrado._

-Tsubasa de casualidad lograste averiguar el nombre de ese hombre- cuestionaba teniendo una ligera idea.

-Ah si espera por aquí lo tengo- respondía hurgando en su libreta- su nombre era: _Takano Makoto..._

 _¿Takano Makoto? Mmm ese nombre me suena de algo, pero de donde... oh por dios..._

INICIO FLASHBACK 5 _Despejando dudas_

-Esto no puede ser verdad, que tan bajo piensas seguir cayendo Kazumi- decía completamente fuera de si mi padre- creí que esto acabaría con ese bastardo de Takano, pero ahora resulta que te estas _cogiendo_ a la institutriz de tu hija.

-Lo mío con Makoto fue más que sexo y lo sabes. ¡Tú nunca has sido ni la mitad de hombre de lo que era él! A ti nunca te he amado en cambio a él…- en ese momento mi padre se aproximó con rapidez a mi madre y le metió un puñetazo directo en la cara haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas.

-Ese tipo era un fracasado nada más que un simple jardinero- decía con asco mí padre haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

-Aún así hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de estar con ese _simple jardinero_ antes que contigo- luego de eso mi padre perdió por completo la cabeza y continúo golpeando a mi madre.

-Como te atreves a decir eso acaso no te importa Maki tu hija, o me vas a decir que por ella tampoco nunca has sentido amor- decía mi padre mirando desde arriba a mi madre que yacía en el suelo sangrando del rostro.

-Amo a Maki es mi bebe- expresaba con dificultad mi madre causando una sonrisa de mi parte- pero pese a eso LE ODIO ya que por su causa debo seguir a tu lado, lo que más desprecio de esa niña es que posea la mitad de tus genes.

Eran las últimas palabras de mi madre antes de recibir otra golpiza por parte de mi padre, la cual por primera vez en mi vida disfrute presenciar.

 _Despejando dudas_ FLASHBACK 5 END

-Así que Takano Makoto ya veo. Si su padre era obrero me imagino que la doctora creció llena de privaciones- soltaba como afirmación.

-En realidad no después de la muerte de su padre a la doctora le llego una indemnización por parte de la fabrica donde trabajaba su padre y luego cuando cumplió 18 años pudo hacer uso de un fideicomiso que estaba a su nombre el cual fue abierto por una tal señorita _Kurakano._

 _¡Kurakano! MIERDAAAA._

-Ese apellido es...- continuaba la ojiverde mirándome fijamente- Ese es el apellido de soltera de tu difunta madre- completaba la castaña- aunque claro dejo de usarlo una vez que adquirió el apellido de tu padre.

-Mierda entonces es verdad... Koizumi Hanayo es mi media hermana- Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza- y solo por curiosidad ¿a cuanto ascendía ese fideicomiso?

-Pues la suma tenia bastantes ceros de por medio digamos que la doctora no es tan rica como tú, pero si tiene una muy buena posición económica- sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír sin parar.

 _Vaya madre así que no tenias tiempo y amor para mí, pero si te sobraban ganas de velar por el futuro de tú BASTARDA._

-Creo que eso es suficiente Tsubasa con eso me basta, ahora déjame sola- decía con tono serio mirando hacia la pared de mi costado.

-Claro una última cosa Maki- decía Tsubasa sin embargo no me moleste en mirarla- al parecer tu padre no esta al tanto de que tu media hermana vive y mucho menos sabe que se trata de la doctora.

Terminando de decir esto tomo los expedientes y se marcho cerrando de nuevo la puerta dejándome sumida en las tinieblas.

 _Esto me deja claras bastantes cosas, si ese infeliz jardinero era el padre de Hanayo es muy probable que mi padre se haya encargado de desaparecerlo de este mundo y es por ello que la doctora quiere vengarse_ _de él. La pregunta aquí es ¿qué tanto me conviene ayudarla? La necesito para salir de este agujero ya que no pienso quedarme a pudrirme aquí, además necesito salir pronto para reunirme con..._

 _Pese a esto no puedo confiarme del todo a Hanayo ya sé, le haré creer que estoy de su lado que odio a mi padre, aunque esto es completamente cierto, y que he estado esperando a reunirme con mi hermanita de esta manera me aseguraré de que no me deje fuera de la jugada y una vez plenamente libre puede que me deshaga de ella o quien sabe tal vez la conserve cerca puede que resulte de utilidad._

\- ¡Carajo es un fastidio estar aquí! No tengo ni puta idea de que día es y mucho menos de que hora, aaah bueno será mejor echarme una siesta sino enloqueceré- me estire lo más que pude en aquel reducido lugar e intente conciliar el sueño- Nico-chan... enana...

Fue lo último que escapo de mis labios antes de caer rendida al sueño.

FLASHBACK 6 _Reencuentros Detonantes_

Nico-chan y yo nos encontrábamos en la tienda de conveniencia con la mirada fija de los dos únicos clientes y el encargado en nuestros rostros, esto porque en mi mejilla había la seña visible de las uñas de Nico y el rostro de la pelinegra se encontraba amoratado debido a la bofetada que le propine.

-Te quedarás toda la madrugada ahí observándonos o piensas hacer de una maldita vez tu trabajo- le decía con irritación al encargado.

-Jaja tranquila Maki-chan el solo es un chico curioso ¿no es así encargado-san? - intervenía con voz picara y dulce la ojicarmín- oye si te gusta observar yo puedo mostrarte algo más divertido.

Sin decir más se volteo hacia mi y me cogió de la nuca jalándome hacia ella y comenzando así a besarme de una manera tan sexosa y excitante. Sin esperar correspondí su beso tomando con fuerza su cintura y jalándola hacia mi uniendo lo más que podía nuestros cuerpos para después pasar con desespero mis manos por sus glúteos apretándolos.

-Me encanta someter tu lengua con la mía- me decía sonriéndome para luego volverse levemente al encargado- A que eso fue mucho más interesante de ver verdad.

Sacaba el dinero de mi bolsillo, el cual con anterioridad había guardado de manera descuidada, y lo colocaba con rudeza en la barra.

-Quiero seguir esto en casa aaah- le decía a mi pelinegra repasando con mi nariz el lóbulo de su oreja y cuello- Tú chico conserva el cambio.

Sin apartar mi mirada de su delicioso cuello cogí la bolsa de la barra mientras con mi brazo libre estrechaba su cintura y la levantaba del suelo comenzando a dirigirme a la puerta del lugar.

-Jaja jajaja ay Maki hoy estas insaciable, grrr me encantas- decía con una linda risa la pelinegra llevando sus brazos a mi cuello colgándose de mi para luego hacer la finta de morderme y finalmente frotar su nariz con la mía provocando una radiante sonrisa de mi parte- Cuando lleguemos a casa me toca la revancha y...

\- ¡¿Nico?!- una voz corto las palabras de mi chica.

\- ¿Tú? ¡Qué demonios! - soltaba con desagrado mirando a la mujer al frente nuestro.

\- ¿Eh? - expresaba mirando a la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos- Espere usted es... _Miyuki-sensei._

No podía creerlo la mujer enfrente de mí era sensei, Miyuki-sensei la persona que fue mi institutriz desde los 13 hasta los 15 años. Ella mi primer motivo de deseo, mi primera vez.

 _Pero espera ella llamo a Nico por su nombre._

-Vámonos- decía en tono suave la chica entre mis brazos- sácame de aquí.

\- ¿Que? - solté no entendiendo del todo que quería.

-Aguarda un momento tu eres... si eres Maki Nishikino, pero mira cuanto creciste cariño que guapa… _[zaaasss]_ \- decía la mujer a punto de tocarme sin embargo Nico se separo de mí y le dio un gran manotazo impidiendo que su mano tocará mi rostro.

-ELLA ES MÍA- le decía con voz fiera- ALEJATE.

Acto seguido me cogió del brazo y tiro de mí camino al Lamborghini negro humo que nos llevaría a casa. Una vez arriba me pidió que condujera para después perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que estuvimos de nuevo en nuestro hogar.

\- ¿Nico-chan que fue...? - intentaba formular, pero me corto.

-Es mi madre- la mire con duda- La mujer de afuera de la tienda es mi madre, la misma _perra_ que me vendió y me condeno a las calles.

Soltaba con furia mientras comenzaba a respirar con rapidez y se cogía con fuerza la cabeza como si le estuviera dando un dolor insoportable.

-Haber amor tranquila Nico basta. ¡Basta! - le gritaba aproximándome a ella de manera veloz ya que comenzó a golpearse con desespero el rostro- Respira profundo Nico-chan, eso así, mi _cielo_ tranquila.

La rodeaba con mis brazos mientras la guía hasta el sillón sentándome en este para después colocarla en mi regazo, acunarla entre mis brazos y comenzar a acariciarle la espalda. Por primera vez desde que la conocí, la pelinegra permaneció callada además de que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Nico-chan que fue lo que te hizo esa mujer para que estés así? - le preguntaba en un susurro para no alterar así a la vulnerable pelinegra.

-Recuerdas que en alguna ocasión en nuestros encuentros te mencione que hubo un tiempo en el que yo era una chica normal con una familia amorosa- decía con voz hueca y ojos cristalinos- _Esa_ mujer Yazawa Miyuki es mi madre o al menos lo fue hasta los 16 años cuando decidió venderme a un _vejestorio_ de 60 años.

-Espera ¿qué? - decía impresionada no podía creer lo que escuche.

-Lo que oíste esa zorra me vendió como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne- seguía ahora con irritación con un par de lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, las cuales enseguida limpie- Cuando mi padre murió mi madre tuvo que encargarse de los gastos de la casa al principio todo parecía circular bien, hasta que un día mi madre comenzó a frecuentar hombres.

Paraba un momento su relato mi enana mientras clavaba su mirada en la pared y finalmente se recostaba en mi hombro y cogía con fuerza mi camisa aferrándose a mí en busca de protección. Yo solo la apreté con fuerza para alentarla a seguir hablando.

-Comenzó a llevar hombres a casa para pasar "el rato" como ella le llamaba, en ese tiempo yo tenía 9 años y solo me encerraba en mi habitación y me ocultaba bajo la cama ya que varios de ellos solían embriagarse y a veces la golpeaban- decía ocultando su rostro en mi cuello por lo cual me acerque más para escucharla- Así fue hasta los 11 años cuando uno de ellos decidió que no tenia suficiente con mi madre y quiso probar conmigo.

Sin poder evitarlo apreté mis manos en puños no soportaba la idea de que alguien hiriera a la mujer que amaba y menos aún que haya sido a una edad tan corta.

-No tienes que contármelo sino lo deseas- le pedía casi como suplica ya que sabia a la perfección que si ella me hablaba de aquello no lo soportaría.

-No, necesito contártelo por favor escucha- deje escapar un suspiro y guarde silencio- Esa maldita noche nunca la olvidare- decía con tono lúgubre separándose de mi cuello- yo estaba tranquilamente en mi cama durmiendo porque al otro día tenia festival deportivo en la escuela y me había tocado correr y necesitaba descansar. En eso estaba cuando sentí una presión en mi cama que logro hacerme abrir los ojos de golpe para enseguida sentir un par de manos en mi boca impidiendo cualquier quejido de mi parte.

 _No, no, no quiero escucharla si lo hago estoy segura de que perderé el control. No descansaría hasta encontrar a esos malditos y en cuanto a sensei, sin importar lo importante que fue en el pasado para mí, también se lo haría pagar._

-Maki ese... ese hombre entro a mi habitación y estaba... estaba sobre mí como animal en.… en.…- sin aguantar más la pelinegra partió en llanto y junto con ella mi corazón se rompió al igual.

 _Ese día mi corazón sufrió su primera fisura, ese día término de activarse ese interruptor que tanto causaba confusión y miedo en mi interior. Ese fue el día en que dejé de razonar las cosas y comencé a actuar._

Luego de un rato su llanto se calmo y volvió a dirigirme una mirada de cachorro herido.

-Ese día el "amigo" de mi madre decidió invitar dos amigos más para así poder armar "su fiesta privada"- Nico parecía encontrar fascinantes los botones de mi camisa ya que su vista permanecía clavada en estos- por más que grite y llame a mi madre en busca de ayuda ella jamás apareció, luego de un par de horas de gritar y suplicar caí rendida al cansancio. A la mañana siguiente desperté hecha un ovillo en mi cama con las ropas de mi pijama favorita rosa completamente rasgadas, las sabanas de conejitos y lunas impregnadas con sangre y mi cuerpo completamente desgarrado en todos los sentidos. Lo primero que hice fue levantarme y buscar a mi madre sin embargo al incorporarme mis piernas se vencieron dejándome como única opción utilizar la pared como apoyo.

Seguía volviendo a esa voz hueca.

-Cuando llegue a la sala escuche la voz de mi madre hablando con alguien, me aproxime lo más que pude y lo que observe me dejo helada. Mi madre estaba enfrente de ese hombre recibiendo un fajo de billetes el cual contaba con una sonrisa- decía agachando de nuevo la mirada- el "tipo" estaba complacido con el _servicio,_ en ese momento lo entendí, el "servicio" había sido yo, mi cuerpo y virginidad.

Aquella historia me lleno de furia, pero debía mantener la compostura por ella, Nico me necesitaba y no le iba a fallar.

-Ella te... ¿vendió? A su propia hija- decía reiterando lo escuchado a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió.

-Esa fue la primera vez, luego me saco de estudiar y comenzó a ser más seguido hasta que apareció ese anciano y le hizo la propuesta de su vida a mí madre quien acepto sin pensárselo- soltó un suspiro de frustración- pero eso fue lo último que aguante un día antes de la dichosa boda con el _vegete_ me escape y fue así que termine en las calles hasta que llegue a "HEAVEN" donde lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue encontrarte.

-Así es amor y nunca te dejaré, ahora que estas conmigo no debes de preocuparte por nada de eso yo me encargare de desaparecer TODO aquello que te lastime- le decía cogiendo con suavidad su barbilla volviéndola hacia mí y frotando su nariz con la mía- confía en mí.

-Maki esa... esa mujer te llamo por tú nombre ¿por qué? - me cuestionaba la pelinegra mirándome fijamente.

 _Carajo ya me temía esta pregunta ahora que le digo la verdad o le miento._

-Recuerdas que en alguna ocasión te comenté que tuve una institutriz que solía ser el juguete de mi madre- ella asintió para después dar un brinco de mis piernas quedando enfrente de mi tomándome de las mejillas.

-Maki no, nooooo- gritaba con frustración soltándome y dando manotazos al aire- No algo más que me roba ELLAAAA.

 _Genial Maki se te tenía que ir la lengua diciéndole que fue tu primer amor._

-Nico-chan mírame oye mírame, calma- me levante y la cogí del rostro- eso fue hace años además como podría sentir algo por la mujer que te causo tanto daño. Así es amor en este momento no siento más que asco y ganas de destrozar a esa mujer que te marco de esa manera.

\- ¿De verdad? Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme a cobrar venganza contra ella- me decía en tono serio colocando de igual forma sus manos en mi rostro y lanzándome una mirada intensa.

\- ¡Yo haría lo que sea por ti! Nico-chan te amo y si hay una sola persona en este mundo que se atreva a lastimarte o a mirarte mal yo me encargaré de desaparecerla- le decía con decisión dándole uno que otro besito por el rostro- Di que es lo que deseas y lo cumpliré.

Ella dejo mi rostro y llevo sus manos a mi nuca para posarse de puntitas besándome con pasión, luego de un rato se separo de mis labios unos centímetros y me acaricio la mejilla para después decirme.

-Quiero que deje de existir- decía sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla- quiero que deje de robarnos oxígeno. Ahora que me ha visto y sabe que estoy contigo vendrá, vendrá y querrá alejarnos, ella...- la pelinegra se alejaba de mí y comenzaba a hablar con rapidez mientras recorría de un lado a otro la sala- vendrá por ti, siempre me quita lo que quiero y no pienso permitírselo. ERES MÍA Y ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS CON ELLA PREFIERO MATAR...

Nuevamente fui a su lado, pero en esta ocasión la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos intentando calmar así su próxima crisis.

-No te voy a dejar, Nico-chan me quedaré a tu lado mmm- comenzaba a besarla con desespero- me entiendes solo tu existes para mí.

Acto seguido se despojo de aquella sudadera grande que se puso para salir a la tienda dejándome ver su torso desnudo. Con solo verla mis fuerzas se fueron perdiendo dejándome llevar por la excitación y amor que sentía hacia aquella pelinegra.

-Dime Maki-chan matarías a esa mujer por mí- me decía más como afirmación que como pregunta mientras caminaba lentamente y con sensualidad hacia mí embriagándome con el movimiento de su poderosa cadera.

-Si a ella y a quien quieras- respondí firme dejándome guiar hasta el sofá para después recostarme y dejarme dominar por aquella pequeña y muy hábil chica.

 _Reencuentros Detonantes_ FLASHBACK 6

 _Zaaaaassss, zaaaaas_

-Bueno Nishikino creo que tuviste suerte, al parecer la doctora Koizumi logró ablandar a la directora eres libre- sonaba la voz de mi verdugo, la custodia seguida de un chirrido del metal de la puerta y una intensa luz en mi rostro- Oh por todos los gatos piensas quedarte ahí echada todo el día ¿o que?

Se aproximó a mi e intento cogerme del brazo, pero la aparte de un manotazo, aún conservaba un poco de orgullo.

-Yo puedo sola- decía con voz lúgubre y cansada mirando aún el suelo de mi celda. En el momento en que se volteo para darme la espalda me apresuré y metí la bolsa que me dio la doctora entre mi bata para luego apoyarme en la pared y levantarme con dificultad.

-Bien vamos- respondía apagada.

-No, no, no por aquí- me señalaba la dirección opuesta a los cuartos- primero tomaras una ducha ya que apestas, luego iras al comedor por algo para recuperar energía y finalmente con la doctora ya que tienes terapia.

\- ¡NO ME JODAS! A penas y puedo mantenerme en pie- contestaba con mis ultimas fuerzas para luego apoyarme en la pared ya que mis piernas empezaban a flaquear.

-Lo siento princesita, pero son…- me dedico una mirada y se quedo callada para después soltar un suspiro y colocarse a mi lado- solo por esta vez.

Sin esperármelo me ofreció su brazo como apoyo, estaba por rechazarlo hasta que note que su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y me negaba la mirada. Sin aguantar mas mi peso me tragué mi orgullo y cogí su brazo comenzando así a caminar a paso lento.

Llegando a las duchas Rin me entrego un cambio de ropa, que no era la típica bata, sino consistía en una camisa y un pantalón blanco, y por último una toalla. Luego de unos minutos de dejar correr el agua por mi débil cuerpo y de sacar todo rastro de mugre, olor a humedad y orines de mí, me vestí y salí con prisa al comedor. Una vez ahí me senté en la esquina más alejada del comedor, ya que aun seguía aislada por lo ocurrido con mi padre, donde me esperaba Rin y me dispuse a comer aquella basura que llamaban desayuno el cual consistía en una especie de caldo con lo que parecía ser verduras, un pan ligeramente duro y una carne con papas la cual estaba en extremo seca.

Pese a todo, aquella comida me supo a gloria ya que en cuanto recibí la bandeja devore el contenido y una vez acabe fui escoltada por la custodia hasta el consultorio de la doctora quien me esperaba.

\- ¿Qué tal Maki-chan? Espero el baño y la comida te hayan ayudado a sobreponerte ya que nos espera una larga terapia- la mire con irritación y cansancio- créeme si por mi fuera lo hubiera postergado pero la directora "insistió".

La doctora hizo comillas con sus dedos ante la palabra insistió lo cual me dio a entender que en realidad la directora la forzó a llamarme. Así que soltando un suspiro me dirigí a la silla enfrente de su escritorio, pero me señalo el sillón indicándome que tomara asiento.

-Bien acabemos con esto por favor quiero ir a mi prisión a dormir- contestaba con indiferencia tumbándome de lleno en el sillón de dos personas.

-De acuerdo, Rin por favor dejamos solas- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Rin por dios tan solo mírala apenas y puede mantenerse en pie confía en mi _amor._

 _¿Amor? Que mierda fue eso, espera… ¡Oh carajo! Esta sonrojada la chica gato, bueno creo que eso me confirma a quien fue a alcanzar el otro día jaja._

La custodia salió sin decir más dejándonos así a solas.

-Así que te estas tirando a Rin- le decía burlonamente recostándome más cómodamente- quien lo diría con lo seriecita que te ves.

La ojipúrpura oscureció su rostro y se aproximo a mi dejando en la mesa frente al sofá una bandeja con comida.

-Cierra la boca y no la metas en esto o a la próxima me asegurare de poner veneno para ratas- me incorpore de un brinco al ver la buena pinta de la comida- Come rápido porque hoy tendrás que contarme mucho, la directora no esta nada contenta por nuestro poco avance.

Dejé de escucharla y comencé a saborear aquel delicioso filete de pescado con arroz. Luego de un rato la doctora se sentó a mi lado y me tendió una copa de vino tinto la cual cogí sin pensarlo dándole un gran sorbo.

 _Esto es increíble… mmm… llevo 8 meses sin probar algo de buena comida. ¿Eh? Que es esto siento como si mi mente se… se ¿adormeciera? No, deben de ser imaginaciones mías._

-Muy bien Maki-chan tu disculparás, pero necesito que hables conmigo de corrido y sin rollos- la mire extrañada dejando los cubiertos en la mesa, mala decisión- Como habrás notado coloque un poco de pentotal sódico o mejor conocido como suero de la verdad en el vino.

Con forme hablaba se inclinaba y retiraba la bandeja con cubiertos alejándola de mi alcance.

 _Esta perra si que me agarro con la guardia baja, uff en fin supongo que ya no me queda de otra mas que soltar todo._

-Admito que fue una buena jugada de tu parte, pues tu dirás- respondía ya satisfecha al menos la comida había valido la pena- soy todo oídos.

-Empieza hablándome de Yazawa Miyuki- soltaba sentándose en la mesita y quedando de frente a mi.

\- ¿Qué deseas saber de esa _zorra_? - decía con voz calmada cerrando los ojos.

-Porque la asesinaste Maki, cual fue la razón por la que le arrebataste la vida a una pobre mujer que ya había sufrido la perdida de su esposo e hijas- hablaba acusadoramente Hanayo, lo cual me hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡¿Pobre mujer?! Jajajaja esa puta de pobre no tenia nada, acaso eres consiente de que esa mujer fue quien dio a luz a Yazawa Nico- ante esto Hanayo bajo su vista de su libreta y me miró expectante- así es Hanayo esa mujer era la madre de mi chica, ella fue quien vendió a Nico-chan cuando tenia solo 11 años y a los 16 años se la ofreció de esposa a un anciano de 60.

La doctora parpadeo varias veces ante aquellas palabras y después fue hasta su escritorio por un folder y comenzó a leerlo.

-Espera Maki de que hablas aquí no dice nada de eso, en el expediente de Yazawa Miyuki solo dice que tuvo dos hijas gemelas y un esposo que fallecieron en un incendio- decía molesta poniendo en mi rostro el expediente.

Me levante después de un suspiro y le arrebate el folder para comenzar a leer.

-Jajajaja oh doctora que lastima y yo que la creí más lista- decía burlona causando una mirada fiera de su parte- este expediente es reciente yo le calcularía un par de años, deje adivino- ponía un dedo en mi barbilla en un gesto pensativo- cuando solicitó la información de Miyuki en el archivo de población le informaron que hubo un incendio ¿cierto?

Le preguntaba a la ojipúrpura quien me miró extrañada al parecer di justo en el clavo.

-Dime Hanayo no se te hace muy extraño digo yo al parecer esta mujer tiene mala suerte hasta muerta- la mire fijamente antes de soltar lo siguiente- bueno no seria la primera persona que tiene esa clase de suerte con los incendios.

Dejaba salir refiriéndome a su padre, lo cual pareció intuir ya que me aparto la mirada y se alejo de mí.

\- ¿Quién tendría intenciones de desaparecer la información de esa mujer? - soltaba intentando mantener la calma.

-No lo sé, pero sensei no era estúpida y créame que no le convenía para nada que en su expediente dijera que es madre de Nico- me incorporaba y cogía la copa- además según recuerdo cuando salió de mi casa mi padre se encargo muy bien de pagar su silencio por su amorío con mi madre así que quedo forrada en bastantes yenes. Tú y yo somos conscientes de que el dinero mueve al mundo.

-Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres, pero volviendo al tema entonces solo la mataste por lo que le hizo a Yazawa- preguntaba retomando el tema central.

-Querías mas motivos- respondía con sarcasmo entregándole la copa- no sé, pero a mi ese me basto. Ahora puedes darme otra copa, pero esta vez sin _suero de la verdad please._

Terminaba cerrándole un ojo y esta vez me sentaba yo en la mesita.

-Ok, pero necesito saber como lo hiciste o si tu solo la atrajiste y Yazawa lo hizo- decía dándome la espalda grave error.

De un movimiento rápido me abalancé y la cogí con fuerza por la espalda aprisionándola entre su escritorio y mi cuerpo. Mientras con un brazo la sujetaba con mi mano libre la cacheaba buscando así lo que había intuido desde el inicio.

-Lo sabia pretendías venderme, aaaaggrr esto me irrita demasiado. Ahora comienza a hablar y convencerme antes de que te parta el cuello en dos- decía furiosa mostrándole la pequeña grabadora que ocultaba en su falda y dejándola en la mesa para coger con ambos brazos su frágil cuello.

-De acu-acuerdho- articulaba con trabajo luchando por la falta de aire- su-suelta-me.

-Ah no de eso nada tu no te escapas- decía pegando mi rostro al suyo para después dar un apretón mas fuerte y finalmente arrojarla en medio del despacho apartando de una patada la mesa- Que miras, jaja descuida tu _amorcito Rin_ no interrumpirá ya que es muy obediente y no se arriesgara a que te molestes con ella por arruinar tu sesión así qué empieza a hablar.

-Cof cof… fue idea de la directora- comenzaba la castaña.

-Y tu vas y le haces caso verdad- la interrumpía mientras caminaba al escritorio y cogía la botella para darle un gran sorbo sin dejar de mirarla.

-No me dejo de otra, me advirtió que sino comenzabas a confesar me quitaría del caso y como puedes ver no puedo permitirme ese lujo sino como te saco de aquí- contestaba firme mientras se frotaba en cuello- no planeaba dejarle las grabaciones se donde las guarda y antes de desaparecer las iba a recuperar.

-Tu te crees que soy estúpida ¿verdad?, sabes hermanita podrás ser la mayor de las dos, pero eres la más ingenua- decía con una radiante sonrisa agachándome a su altura- ¿Qué pasa te sorprende? Vamos no tendría porque agarrarte con la guardia baja si tú misma me soltaste ciertas cosas para llegar a la conclusión.

Le hablaba a la impresionada castaña, obviamente no le confirmaría que la mande a investigar.

-Vaya pues supongo que eso me ahorra mucho que explicar. Así es Maki, tu y yo somos medias hermanas tú madre es la misma que la mía, por lo que te llevo cerca de un año; creó que eso te basta para saber porque mi interés de sacarte de aquí- me dijo ya sobrepuesta mirándome cálidamente.

-La verdad es que no- me miro confundida- se que me necesitas para acabar con mi padre ya que lo odias por haberte alejado de nuestra madre, pero eso no explica el porque me ayudarías es decir no me conoces por lo tanto no puedes tenerme ningún tipo de cariño- decía concluyente sentándome en el suelo de igual manera y mirándola pacientemente.

-Tal vez parezca extraño, pero te aprecio Maki- hice una mueca- de verdad te aprecio porque por tus venas corre la sangre de mamá al igual que por las mías además de que no somos tan distintas. Tu tuviste una madre que velo por ti, no un padre y en mi caso fue al revés perdí a mi madre, pero conservé a mi padre.

 _De verdad cree que me tragare esa. Nadie caería con la vieja historia de la fuerza de los lazos de sangre jajajaja. Pero bueno supongo que por el momento me conviene dar mi brazo a torcer._

-En ese aspecto estoy de acuerdo no somos tan distintas, pero bueno ya habrá tiempo de reencuentros familiares ahora explícame como es que ibas a venderme para después sacarme de aquí- le tiraba la pequeña grabadora en las piernas.

-Necesitó que me hables de los asesinatos en los que estas implicada, una vez tenga tu confesión se la daré a la directora y ella solicitara tu traslado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad y durante el traslado tendrás un accidente y jamás llegarás, al contrario, desaparecerás y aprovecháremos eso para acabar con Nishikino- decía la castaña con fuego en los ojos era obvio lo mucho que despreciaba a mi padre.

-Entiendo y me gusta la idea, pero que pasa con las pruebas y el accidente- cuestionaba después de todo no era tan mala idea, pero había cabos sueltos.

-Las grabaciones durarán con la directora hasta que emita la orden una vez que eso pase yo misma entraré con esto y las sacaré- me mostraba un juego de llaves de las principales puertas incluyendo el despacho de la directora- en el accidente la camioneta explotará y tu y Rin "moriran".

Decía con comillas en sus dedos posteriormente sus cuerpos aparecerán a unos kilómetros del accidente y estarán tan calcinados que será imposible el reconocerlos.

-Bien pero como entra Rin en esto, porque ella y no otra- no me hacia nada de gracia que la custodia que mas me odiaba fuera parte de esto.

-Tiene que ser ella por dos razones, la primera es porque es la que tiene más años trabajando aquí y la única que es de confianza para la directora, y la segunda porque todo el personal aquí sabe que estamos juntas y que la amo por lo tanto su perdida me seria tan dolorosa como para desaparecer del país.

 _Oh ahora si me cuadra, aunque sigue sin gustarme la idea._

-Puedes amar a alguien que acabas de conocer- le respondía burlona.

-Tú te enamoraste de Yazawa Nico en el primer instante en que la viste y tanto fue tu amor por ella como para sacarla de trabajar y convertirla en tu _esposa_ \- me la devolvía con el mismo tono de burla.

-jajajaja _touche,_ de acuerdo ¿entonces necesitas saber como los mate y por qué? - preguntaba solo por no dejar.

-Así es por favor empieza por la señora Yazawa- respondía levantándose y reiniciando la grabadora.

-Esa perra fue bastante fácil como intuyo Nico ella misma fue quien nos busco- comenzaba con la narración mientras volvía al sofá.

INICIO FLASHBACK 7 Primer obstáculo

-Oye bebe y a todo esto como acabaremos con tu madre- decía volviendo mi vista hacia mi costado donde estaba una hermosa pelinegra tumbada en la alfombra de la sala solo cubierta por mi camisa.

-Tranquila no será difícil la conozco y ahora que sabe que estamos juntas ella vendrá a nosotras- decía reposando su cabeza entre sus brazos y mirándome con una sonrisa- la tienda a la que fuimos no esta tan lejos de aquí además tu auto es demasiado llamativo, _cosita_ créeme que no le costara mucho dar con ambas.

Cerro sus intensos ojos carmines y empezó a pasar su mano por mi clavícula y pecho.

-Entiendo después de que venga como haremooooosss- decía con un leve quejido ya que cerró su mano en mi pecho derecho clavando sus uñas- Ni-Nico.

-Eso déjamelo a mi porque te apuesto lo que quieras que querrá seducirte- decía abriendo los ojos y dando una mirada oscurecida hacia la nada- ya te probo una vez a los 15 y ahora después de verte, querrá hacerte de nuevo suya y eso no se lo permitiré. Eres mía y a mi nunca me ha gustado compartir mis _juguetes._

Aflojaba su agarre pasando de nuevo a caricias terminando con un seductor guiño antes de aproximar sus labios a mi torso. Lamió las pequeñas gotas de sangre causadas por sus uñas y comenzó a degustar mi pecho a placer.

-Aaaah aaahh lo que tú di-gahhs- hacia mi cabeza para atrás mordiéndome el labio mientras que con mi mano derecha pegaba su cabeza mas a mi pecho y con la izquierda me aferraba de la alfombra.

 **[Una semana después]**

-Cielos es tardisimo, ya me voy amor te veo al rato- decia de manera apresurada botando mi maletin en el asiento del copiloto y subiendo a mi auto.

-Vendrás a comer Maki o de nuevo comeré sola- me decia con un puchero la pelinegra recargándose en la ventanilla del auto.

-Nico ya sabes que no es cosa mía si por mi fuera me quedaria todo el dia contigo- respondia con un suspiro tomando su rostro entre mis manos para besar su nariz y labios- pero hay demasiado trabajo por hacer y no siempre consigo quien me cubrá. Oye no me pongas esa cara de cachorrito porque me haces sentir mal... aaah ya se a cambio te traeré un obsequio vale.

Terminaba con una radiante sonrisa hacia la pelinegra que enseguida levanto el rostro y me sonrio.

-De acuerdo tendrá que ser algo grande y muy caro además de muy hermoso entiendes- me decía entusiasmada dando un brinquito y besándome con ganas- Ahora vete de una vez o llegaras tarde _sweete_.

Me despedia por ultima vez de ella y partia hacia mi lugar de trabajo haciendome aproximadamente 25 minutos. Una vez llegue aparque en mi sitio designado y comence a atender a mis pacientes hasta eso de las 2 de la tarde donde tome un pequeño descanso.

-Aaaah que día estoy agotada y mi jornada termina hasta las 9 que asco- expresaba con frustracion dejandome caer sobre mi silla detrás del escritorio- tengo algún otro pendiente Sato-san.

-Por ahora tiene disponible una hora para comida y despues de 3-7 una cirugía cerebral- decía la mujer de aproximadamente 40 años que era mi asistente depositando una taza de cafe en mi escritorio- le apetece ir a la cafeteria o quiere que le pida algo de comida de afuera.

Miraba con nostalgia a la mujer mientras cogia el cafe y le daba un sorbo, lo cierto es que antes de Sato-san tenia una asistente de 24 años bastante guapilla y bien formada, pero desde que Nico se entero de su existencia no desistio hasta que cambie de asistente sugiriendome como asistente a la regordeta mujer a mi lado.

-Para ser sincera no tengo apetito, lo que sea que me traigas esta bien solo tiene que rendirme hasta las 9 que llegue a casa y pueda cenar la deliciosa comida de Nico-chan- expresaba recargandome de lleno en mi silla y bebiendo el café- por cierto, Sato-san ¿cómo fue que tú y Nico se conocieron?

-Jajaja la linda señora Yazawa esa chica encantadora, pues realmente fue mera coincidencia. Un día me la tope en el estacionamiento y conversamos un poco, enseguida me cayo bien y al parecer yo también le agradé después me mencionó que usted buscaba asistente y yo le dije que por mi seria un honor.

-Oh ya veo- _"Y supongo que el hecho de que mi padre estuviera a punto de correrte no influyo"_ \- Hablando de la señora Yazawa necesito que me ayudes a buscarle un obsequio, hoy en la mañana se sintió un poco cuando salí ya que no volvería a comer y quiero compensarla, según me dijo quiere algo grande, hermoso y muy caro.

-Algo para compensar que no esta suficientemente tiempo en casa, pues yo creo que lo más acertado seria una joya- concluía la mujer comenzando a buscar en su tablet.

-No me interesa, solo quiero que se ajuste a su descripcion sin importar lo que cueste así que te lo encomiendo Sato por favor- la mujer asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro de mi oficina volviendo a los pocos minutos.

-Perdón que la interrumpa doctora, hay una mujer en la recepción que insiste en hablar con usted- decia ligeramente preocupada- que hago dejo que pase o le hablo a seguridad.

\- ¿Una mujer? Como es o cual es su nombre- decia sin tomarle importancia probablemente era algun familiar de un paciente.

-Dijo que su nombre era Miyuki y que fue su antigua institutriz- al escuchar esto me incorpore de golpe y la mire fijamente.

-Hazla pasar en exactamente 10 minutos- decía fijando el cronómetro de mi reloj y despachando a mi asistente.

Posteriormente saque mi celular y aprete una tecla que marco a un número fijo y a los 2 tonos me respondieron.

\- ¿Que paso Maki? Llegaras antes- respondía con tono ilusionado mi pelinegra.

-No es eso amor, _ella está aquí-_ decía con tono lúgubre esperando instrucciones.

-Vaya tardo más de lo que esperaba, bien corazón pues hoy mismo sanjaremos este asunto. En cuanto entre sigue le la corriente muestra interés en ella e invítala a que venga esta noche, dile que yo no estaré y que tendrás la casa para ti sola- decía con decision dandome instrucciones mi mujer- cuando llegues yo me encargo del resto.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

-De acuerdo te dejo amor ya llego te mando un beso- seguido de esto colgue y me sente de manera correcta en mi escritorio cogiendo un par de papeles- Adelante.

Al dar el paso, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a mi antigua institutriz. Quien portaba un vestido bastante ligero de un hermoso color negro que se asentaba a la perfección en su figura, a pesar de los años se mantenía en muy buena forma.

-Si dígame en que puedo servirla- decía colocándome de pie de manera lenta y librando mi escritorio para llegar a su lado.

-Oh pero que mala memoria Maki Nishikino que forma es esa de saludar a una vieja y muy querida amiga- me miraba con intensidad y de un movimiento se colocaba frente a mi y me clavaba un beso en la comisura del labio- así esta mejor, ahora has que se vaya.

Me susurraba en el oído ante la mirada molesta de Sato-san.

-Ah s-si- me aclaré la garganta y me separe un poco de su cercanía- Sato-san por favor retirare yo me encargo.

-De acuerdo- me hacia una mala cara y dedicaba una mirada de desprecio a mi acompañante- oiga que hago si habla la señora _DE Nishikino,_ que le digo.

 _Eso de que se vieron y se cayeron bien no me lo trago, esta mujer y Nico se conocen de antes sino porque defiende tanto los intereses de la pequeña pelinegra_

-Dile que estoy en junta y que le devuelvo la llamada vale- decía con tranquilidad ganándome otra mala mirada de la regordeta mujer.

 _Uff algo me dice que si me aventara a tener una aventura no me duraría mucho el "gusto"._

Una vez que salió mi asistente me dispuse a centrar mi atención en mi ex institutriz sin embargo esta me sorprendió aventándoseme encima.

-Sensei espere senseiiii- decía intentando frenarla sin embargo su fuerza y besitos en el cuello me lo impedían- Alto deten-gase.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quito el vestido y me arranco mi bata comenzando a desabrochar mi camisa.

-Oh Maki como has crecido- decía en un doble sentido arrinconándome contra mi escritorio colocando su rodilla en mi entre pierna y colocando sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Gra-Gracias- articulaba agitada ahora me quedaba claro de quien heredo Nico lo intensa- Espere sensei aquí no.

Ella lanzó un bufido mezcla irritación-frustración y se dejo caer contra mi pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no Maki? No quieres recordar viejos tiempos- decía haciendo circulitos en mi pecho para luego frenar y de un tirón descubrir mi pecho comenzando a mirarlo con detenimiento- ya veo al parecer mi hija te tiene bien atendida a que es buena en la cama, después de todo se inicio muy joven.

Aquel comentario me encendió así que sin pensarlo la tome de los brazos y la aleje de mi cuerpo terminando por estamparla de frente contra la puerta. Amagué sus manos en su espalda y le mordí no tan fuerte el cuello.

-Su hija es buena pero no se compara con usted _sensei-_ le susurraba seductora mientras devoraba su cuello controlando las ganas que tenia de rasgarle la yugular con mis dientes- he desde el día en que la vi e deseado con volver a tenerla.

Esto lo decía mientras con una mano le daba un tirón a sus brazos amagados en su espalda y la otra la dirigía a su entre pierna presionando su intimidada sobre las bragas y pegando sus glúteos a mi intimidad. Esto ocasiono que ahora ella se agitara y me pidiera que siguiera.

-Me encantaría sensei, pero desafortunadamente la vieja de hace rato no tardara en interrumpir y no quiero que nos corte- decía aún con tono seductor y ligeramente dulce en su oído- mejor sigamos en mi casa _esta noche-_ sacaba una tarjeta de mi bolsillo- piso 22 _penhouse_ asegúrese de no llamar la atención no queremos que ella se entere.

Se la entregaba haciendo que me mirara con deseo y me besara. Yo respondí el beso, aunque realmente no me provocaba nada aparte de asco y fastidio.

-Bien solo por esta ocasión después tú serás quien me pida ser mas evidente- me cerraba el ojo y se metía la tarjeta en el sostén mientras volvía a acomodarse el vestido y yo me acomodaba mis ropas- De acuerdo cariño hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche _sensei_ por favor después de las 11 a esa hora Nico ya se habrá ido- decía dándole un último beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos aaah- pasaba sus dedos desde mi mejilla hasta mi vientre dejando salir un suspiro- _muack._

 _Aaaaarg que asco ahora tendré que usar las duchas del hospital para quitarme este desagradable aroma de la piel._

-Sato-san usare las duchas del hospital por favor encárgate de llevarme un cambio de ropa limpio- decía abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia las duchas.

-Enseguida doctora, aunque más le valdría una ducha de agua fría- le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos- lo digo por eso de que estamos en pleno verano y hace demasiado calor.

Respondía con tono casual encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como sea apúrate quieres- respondía irritada desapareciendo de su vista.

 **[Esa misma noche]**

-Aaaah que asco de día- cerraba la puerta de mi casa dejando escapar un suspiro- ¡Estoy en casa!

A los pocos segundos se escucharon pasos apresurados para después vislumbrar una cabellera azabache suelta acompañada por una pequeña y _para mi_ muy sensual figura.

-Makiiiiii- gritaba mientras se arrojaba a mis brazos uniendo sus labios con los míos.

-Oh pequeña no sabes como te extrañe gggrrrr- lanzaba un pequeño gruñido acompañado de besos y suaves mordiscos por su cuello y oreja haciendo que comenzará a reír.

-Jajajaja para, para aún no- ponía sus manos en mi cara y me apartaba- eso viene al rato.

-Pero como al rato si esa mujer vendrá- decía con un puchero ya que no me dejo desahogarme.

-Confía en mí te prometo que lo de hoy será mucho más excitante que cualquier noche que hayamos pasado juntas y esta vez sin necesidad de lastimarnos como precalentaminento- decía con voz suave y confiada- ahora ¿tienes la llave?

-Si tu lo dices no me queda más que confiar- le entregaba la llave de la puerta trasera del garaje- Claro aquí tienes ¿para que la necesitas?

Cuestionaba ya que realmente no tenia ni idea del plan que maquino la pelinegra yo solo me limitaba a intentar seguirle el paso.

-Bien hecho mi amor mereces un premio- se colocaba de puntitas y me besaba en los labios- y no te apures ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora son cerca de las 10:30 ¿a que hora la citaste?

-A las 11 le dije que como a esa hora saldrias y tendria la casa para las dos solas- terminaba de botar mis cosas en el sofa- ahora que debo hacer.

-Por lo mientras colocate esto, ya me encargué de preparar la cama- decía tendiendome un vestido de coctel color negro para despues bajar las luces y poner música- ahora Maki debes seducirla como te dije antes síguele la corriente has que crea que la deseas. En cuanto entre ofrecele una copa de vino- me señalaba una botella puesta en hielo y dos copas sobre la mesa- dale un sorbo sin quitar tu mirada de la suya con eso la engancharas, creeme se de lo que te hablo, luego guiala a nuestra alcoba e intenta retrasar el acto hasta que yo vuelva.

-Espera ¿como? No te entiendo creí que seria yo quien acabaría con ella- decía confundida botando mi ropa de trabajo en una esquina del salón y terminando de acomodarme el vestido- como que hasta que llegues.

-Cariño no puedo dejarte toda la diversion además no hay nadie que desee acabar con esa mujer tanto como yo- decía bajando las persianas y sacando una botellita de su escote- Y sobre todo es relevante que ambas nos involucremos o de lo contrario no podemos pasarla tan bien como te prometi.

Vertía un poco del contenido de la botellita en una de las copas marcando la base de la vacía con lápiz labial rosa.

-La del lápiz labial es la tuya asegurate de no equivocarte- me aproxime a ella y la abrace por la espalda- ¿Que pasa amor estas nerviosa?

Ella aferraba sus manos en mis brazos.

-No, por ti haría lo que fuera ya te lo dije. Solo estoy algo ansiosa- le respondía mientras colocaba mi mentón en su hombro.

-Confía en mí todo saldrá bien- se volteaba mirandome con decisión y acariciandome el rostro por última vez- Ahora no debe de tardar así que me voy y no olvides quitar la alarma de la entrada.

Asentí viéndola partir para después dejarme caer en el sillon.

 _Mierda me tiemblan las manos, se que dije que lo haría, pero como y si en el último momento no puedo. No, no Maki debes de hacerlo por Nico, solo recuerda lo que esa mujer le hizo._

 ** _¿Que más motivación necesitas? Esa perra le arruino la infancia y adolescencia a tu chica no merece respirar el mismo aire que ustedes. ¡Deja de ser tan asquerosamente cobarde! JURASTE protegerla así que deja de temblar y cumple lo que dijiste-_** _regresaba la voz de mi cabeza dandome el empujón que necesitaba._

 _Ding ding ding_

Sonaba la puerta así que suspire y me encamine hacia ella.

 _Muy bien Maki ha llegado el momento, ahora a hacer justo lo que Nico dijo vamos a engancharla y para eso empezaremos con un poco de música._

Cogía el control del estéreo y cambiaba la pista esta vez a una balada romántica, seguido de esto cogí una copa y la botella y me levanté lentamente dándome vuelta y encarando a mí institutriz.

-Hola te estaba esperando, ya no veia la hora en que Nico se marchara para poder verte- expresaba con tono seductor y mirando con intensidad a la pelinegra- Un poco de vino _sensei_ la noche es joven y enteramente nuestra, adelante.

Ella me sonrió grande y asintió con la cabeza mientras botaba su abrigo en el sofa y se aproximaba a mi para tomar la copa.

-Aqui tienes, eh eh, antes- sin soltar la copa acorte la distancia y le arrebate un beso para después hacer un suave movimiento circular para asentar el vino- así esta mejor ahora solo me sirvo yo y después pasamos a lo verdaderamente importante.

Le guiñaba un ojo para luego estirar mi mano a la mesa y tomar la copa que estaba _imperceptiblemente_ marcada con lapiz labial y llenarla. Luego le di un gran sorbo sin quitar mi mirada de los carmines ojos de sensei, tal como me indico Nico, y arroje la copa vacia a mi espalda terminando abalanzandome sobre la madura pelinegra enfrente mio.

De manera inmediata esta me correspondió comenzando así una lucha por la dominación de la otra, conforme nos ibamos besando yo la iba guiando a la alcoba la cual me dejó en blanco en cuanto abrí la puerta ya que me encontré con una habitación a media luz, sin alfombra y con una cama decorada con petalos de rosas color negro sobre un cubre cama rojo sangre.

Sensei sintió mi falta de respuesta y se separó irritada para después volver su vista y quedar impresionada por la decoración.

-Woow esto es hermoso si que te luciste Maki, tanto deseabas tenerme aquí- cuestionaba sensei paseándose por la habitación como si de una colegiala se tratara.

-No te imaginas cuanto deseaba tenerte aquí- le decia con tono un tanto lúgubre el cual capto.

\- ¿A qué viene...? Oh pero que...- decia llevandose las manos a la cabeza e intentando enfocar su vista.

\- ¿Que pasa sensei? No me diga que ya se le bajo lo _caliente_ \- le decia burlonamente acercandome y lamiendole el cuello- porque para mí esto apenas comienza.

De un movimiento brusco la volteé haciendo que quedara de espaldas a la puerta mientras la aprisionaba entre mis brazos frenando cualquier movimiento de su parte y en parte sosteniendo su cuerpo ya que parecia estar perdiendo la conciencia.

-Sensei hay alguien que se moría de ganas por volverla a verla- le susurraba en el oído a la mujer entre mis brazos mientras miraba hacia la puerta a la joven pelinegra de pelo recogido que entraba luciendo un vestido rojo quemado que le llegaba arriba del tobillo- Esta persona quiere ajustar cuentas con usted.

-Hola mamá te diría que es un gusto verte, pero la verdad es que no- respondía con voz fuerte y firme mi mujer haciendo estremecer a sensei- Dime acaso no te alegras de que no ande por las calles muriendome de hambre.

La volvía para que quedara de frente a Nico y pudiera verla a los ojos después de tantos años hoy justamente ajustarian cuentas.

-Tu chiquilla estúpida siempre fuiste un estorbo, nada me alegro más que desaparecieraaaaass- con un brazo rodeaba su cintura mientras con mi mano libre tomaba su barbilla y la apretaba fuertemente.

-Ssssh vaya boca _sensei_ le exijo que modere su vocabulario cuando se refiera a mi esposa- expresaba con molestia aferrando mi agarre e hiriendo lo más que mis fuerzas me permitian a mi ex instituriz.

-Eres una estupida Maki no entiendes que solo te esta usand...- las palabras de sensei murieron en su boca al recibir una puñalada en su costado izquierdo dada por Nico.

-Despues de tantos años puedo regresarte un poco del dolor que me has dado y todo gracias a...- me miraba con pasión mordiéndose una esquina del labio y pegándose a ambas para pasar del cuerpo de sensei y besarme- ti, a mi Maki-chan.

Siguió besándome con pasión y deseo mientras sacaba de un solo movimiento el cuchillo del costado de sensei y lo levantaba para después dirigirlo al rostro de aquella mujer y hacer un gran corte que iba desde la comisura de su ojo derecho hasta el extremo inferior del labio de su madre. Luego de amortiguar con mi mano el alarido de sensei me hizo la seña para que la alejara de mi cuerpo lo cual hice con un solo movimiento arrojando a la azabache mayor a los pies de la cama, una vez libre inicie de nuevo con el mismo deseo su beso y con suavidad le arrebate el cuchillo, me aleje dejándole una mirada intensa y fui directo hacia sensei y cuando estaba por apuñalar su pecho una suave mano en mi hombro me freno.

-Alto cariño aún no, al parecer ya hizo efecto la bebida- decía la pequeña pelinegra cogiendo el rostro de su progenitora y ladeándolo- necesito que me digas cuanto tiempo aguantara con la puñalada que le di.

Asentí y levante las ropas de sensei comenzando a checar la herida que Nico le infligió comprobando que solo hirió el costado evadiendo cualquier órgano lo cual significaba que el cuerpo de mi ex institutriz duraría un par de horas antes de sucumbir por esa herida.

-Descuida no dañaste ningún órgano ella resistirá mucho- como respuesta Nico sonrió ampliamente y enseguida se levanto tendiéndome la mano- ¿Qué haremos con…?

Mi frase quedo inconclusa ya que sin mas mi chica me beso y comenzó a despojarse de su muy _sensual_ vestido para después guiarme hasta la cama pasando de largo de su madre inconsciente.

-De eso nos encargaremos al rato, esperaremos un par de horas para poder sacarla de aquí- decía de manera tranquila tendiéndose sobre el colchón completamente desnuda y haciéndome la seña de que me tirara encima- por lo mientras quiero tener sexo, te prometí que hoy seria incluso mejor que otras veces así que colócala ahí de frente si vuelve en si quiero que nos vea y átala por si acaso _baby_.

Sin perder tiempo hice aquello para después desvestirme de manera rápida y tirarme sobre aquel cuerpo que tentaba cada célula de mi ser.

-Por cierto, ese vestido se te veía increíble- decía pasando mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y dejando un par de besos castos por su cuello.

-Que bien que te gustara porque lo compre pensando en esta noche de pasión contigo- acabando de decir esto se aferro a mi cuello y me beso en los labios con desespero.

Primer obstáculo FLASHBACK 7 END

-Realmente no me costo tanto como crei y bueno la recompensa fue IN-CRE-I-BLE- respondia con tono soñador recordando el sexo de esa noche- durante nuestro acto sexual sensei despertó e intento liberarse de las amarras que le coloque, pero como no lo consiguió tuvo que disfrutar del _espectáculo_ jajaja.

-Entonces Yazawa-san fue quien planeo y guió el asesinato de su madre- decía la doctora.

-Mmm si y no, ya que yo también participe hiriendo un par de veces a sensei, aunque el _placer_ de acabar con su vida fue enteramente de Nico-chan- respondía con una sonrisa cínica- pero mi participación creció con los demás asesinatos, aunque estas segura de poder continuar escuchando, digo tienes una cara bárbara de espanto, Oneesama jajajaja.

Me burlaba de la expresión de miedo de Hanayo al parecer no se esperaba una narración tan cruda.

-Estoy bien no tienes porque cortarte, continua- decia intentanto sonar firme cosa que no le resulto ya que podía ver como sus manos temblaban.

-Como quieras ¿con que quieres que siga? - decía aun sonriendo.

-Como término en pedazos el cuerpo de Yazawa Miyuki en el tiradero de su conjunto de departamentos- al parecer la doctora quería todos los detalles.

-Esperamos a eso de las 3 am para poder sacarla de mi departamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta- proseguía narrando de manera tranquila mientras bebía de vez en cuando de la botella de vino- la llevamos a una bodega propiedad de mi familia donde votamos todo el material y maquinaría obsoleto del hospital, una vez ahí y con sensei despierta Nico comenzó a divertirse con ella.

-Sabes Hanayo jamás creí que hubiera alguien mas enfermo que yo, esa madrugada descubrí lo dañada que estaba Nico-chan- me perdía nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

FLASHBACK 8 De victima a victimario

-Listo corazón ahora- decía algo agitada por el esfuerzo de sacar del auto a sensei y atarla en la silla que la pelinegra me pidió.

-Ahora amorcito solo toma asiento y disfruta del _show-_ me respondía guiñándome un ojo mientras se aproximaba con un martillo y un bisturí a sensei- ahora _mami_ con cual mano quieres que empiece.

Decía con una sonrisa mostrándole cada mano donde portaba los instrumentos con los que ejercería justicia. Sensei comenzó a forcejear e intentar dañar a mi chica cosa que le causó gracia a esta, pero finalmente se decidió por utilizar primero el martillo.

-Mmm veamos esta mano fue con la que recibiste aquel dinero después de venderme así que veamos tienes _5, 5 deditos de los cuales el primero esta… esta fracturadito-_ después de decir aquello a manera de canción, levanto el martillo y posteriormente lo bajo con fuerza impactando el nudito del dedo índice de sensei quien soltó un alarido que fue amortiguado por la mordaza en su boca.

De manera lenta y tomándose su tiempo fue fracturando uno a uno los 10 dedos de su madre para luego utilizar el bisturí y terminar por sacar el ojo izquierdo de sensei de su cuenca y dejarlo colgando en su rostro.

-Supongo que no lo echaras de menos ya que al parecer siempre te gusto ignorar todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor sobre todo cuando se trataba de mi- decía en tono de reproche mi tierna novia a su madre- Oye Maki mi amor- ante su llamado me incorpore para hacerle saber que tenia mi atención- si clavo esto aquí tendrá una muerte más dolorosa y lenta que si lo hago aquí.

Señalaba primero al estomago y después al pulmón derecho de sensei.

-En el estómago dolerá más, pero… si das en el pulmón se desangrará lentamente y la sangre llegará hasta su boca haciendo que se ahogue lo cual será horrible y desesperante para ella, pero…- antes de que Nico apuñalara a su madre la frene y dirigí el bisturí al diafragma de la mayor- pero amor esa muerte será demasiado buena para ella, esta _PERRA_ merece más castigo por lo que te hizo.

Me coloque en su espalda y la abrace, después le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y con una mano tome la suya para comenzar a dirigir el bisturí por el vestido negro de sensei comenzando a cortarlo por la mitad dejando sobre su piel la marca de la navaja.

-Para empezar, podrías comprobar si tu madre posee corazón, aunque después de lo que me contaste es obvio que no posee algo como eso- finalmente solté su mano y volví mi brazo hacia su cintura donde reposaba la otra- tu juega con ella tanto como quieras y cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

Mientras Nico abría el pecho de su madre yo me dedicaba a darle caricias en el abdomen, además de besos y succiones en el cuello y omoplato, ocasionando que de vez en cuando dejara su actividad y volviera su rostro para reclamar mis labios.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera rápida concluyendo nuestro juego con el sol del mediodía, frente a nosotros había un despojo humano sangrante que algún día fue una hermosa mujer, pero que ahora era solo piel rasgada e irreconocible. Solo un montón de porquería del que tendría que deshacerme más tarde.

De victima a victimario FLASHBACK 8

-AAGGR es por eso que no se encontró el corazón con el resto del cuerpo- decía de manera cortada Hanayo se notaba que intentaba controlar el asco que sentía- ¿Qué hicieron con el?

-Jajajaja bueno cerca de la bodega están las cloacas donde abundan las ratas, Nico-chan creyó que era buena idea que las alimentáramos de paso- decía con orgullo- una vez que dejo de luchar por su patética existencia me encargue de hacerla pedacitos dejando de lado su cabeza ya que mi novia quiso divertirse un poco más con ella. Luego dejamos los restos en el basurero donde pertenecían.

-Realmente no te importo en lo mas mínimo acabar con la vida de aquella mujer- cuestionaba extrañada Hanayo al parecer la decepcionó saber que no poseía nada de humanidad.

-En absoluto, _ella lastimo a la persona que amo_ \- respondía firme- _por lo tanto, merecía morir._

-Bueno quieres saber algo más o solo te quedarás ahí con esa expresión de cachorro asustado- seguía con fastidio comenzaba a hartarme de su jueguito de hermanitas- entonces habla.

-Ahora háblame de… _-_ respondía seria la doctora.

 _Tercera parte FIN_

* * *

 **Por fin tenemos a la primera "victima" de esta pareja psicópata-amorosa díganme que tal les pareció estuvo rudo, light o más o menos. Hagan sus apuestas quien será la próxima "víctima" o "ajusticiada o ajusticiado" y cuáles serán los motivos de nuestras bellas protagonistas para acabar con su vida.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y con respecto a donde quedo Nico lo siento pero tendrán que esperan un rato más.**

 **Por último una enorme disculpa si me faltan acentos o me equivoque con alguna palabra pero les juro que sin mentir lo he revisado como 10 veces y por más que lo releo luego se me pasan cositas.**


	4. Cuarta parte

_**Hola hermosos y muy pacientes lectores que dijeron Bory se murió y el fic se quedara inconcluso pues No. No hay excusa para justificar mi ausencia solo que con este fic he sufrido algunas complicaciones comenzando porque la idea con la que empecé a trabajar perdió fuerza luego de la tercera parte así que tuve que releer todo el fic para volver a formular la historia en mi cabeza, lo que me sirvió para ahondar en la psicología criminal de las 4 personajes principales. Dirán ¿esto para que? pues muy sencillo recuerden que les comente que soy una persona de muchos ¿porque? No me gusta escribir solo por escribir sino que para mi es necesario que haya un trasfondo que le de relevancia a la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que siguen esta historia desde su publicación y bienvenidos los nuevos follows. Como compensación actualizaré más rápido por lo que la quinta parte la estarían leyendo a más tardar el Lunes en la noche y la sexta a la menor brevedad.**_

 _ **Sin más disfruten esta su historia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, bienvenidos los buenos comentarios, amadas las malas críticas (siempre con respeto) y ya saben love live no me pertenece. PERDONEN SI FALTA FORMATO PERO DE VERDAD FANFICTION HACE LO QUE QUIERE CON EL FORMATO.**_

* * *

 **THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART. Cuarta Parte.**

 **MAKI'S POV**

-¿Realmente no te importo en lo más mínimo acabar con la vida de aquella mujer?- cuestionaba extrañada Hanayo al parecer la decepcionó el hecho de saber que no poseía nada de humanidad.

-En absoluto, ella lastimo a la persona que amo- respondía segura sin remordimiento alguno- Se lo merecía, y si hubiera sido mi decisión la habría torturado hasta la locura; tanto que al final suplicaria que la matara, sin embargo no me correspondía a mi hacerlo sino a Nico-chan.

Soltaba mirando con intensidad a la castaña quien retrocedió, probablemente al notar la locura que reflejaban mis ojos.

-Bueno quieres saber algo más o solo te quedarás ahí con esa expresión de cachorro asustado- decía sarcástica ocultando el fastidio que tenía ya que comenzaba a hartarme de su "jueguito" de hermanitas- entonces habla, dí que quieres saber.

-Ahora háblame de…- respondía sería la doctora- Ayase Erichika

-¿Te refieres a la versión rusa del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde?- decía socarrona al recordar a aquella imbécil deschavetada- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué mataste a la dueña del corporativo Ayase Resorts? Dime Maki-chan que hizo Ayase para ponerse en tu mira y que la asesinarás de esa manera tan… grotesca- hablaba con aparente tranquilidad Hanayo mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a mí y acomodaba sus lentes.

-No lo se, tu fuiste quien estudió psicología así que porque no me das tu teoría- soltaba con sarcasmo dejando salir un suspiro de fastidio- Dime Hanayo porque se "supone" que mate a la rusa, eso claro asumiendo que YO LO HICE.

-Basta Maki no finjas, los reportes policiales dicen que encontraron el arma en tu consultorio- decía la castaña hojeando en sus archivos- además ese día no tenías coartada y la cámara principal de la residencia Ayase te grabo entrando en el interior la noche en que Erichika fue asesinada- continuaba diciendo la doctora sin titubeo alguno- Sin olvidar el hecho de que en el escritorio de Ayase se encontraron un par de cartas en donde se dejaba en claro que ella y Yazawa Nico mantenían una relación desde hace…

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! NO LO ES…- me levantaba del sofá y gritaba con frustración- Nico-chan no me era infiel ¿entiendes? NO ME ERA INFIEL CON AYASE. ¡NICO-CHAN ME AMABA A MÍ Y SOLO A MI!

-Tranquilizate Maki yo solo expongo los hechos- me decía Hanayo señalando sus informes con un gesto de su mano- por favor siéntate- me pedía cosa que ignore ya que seguía irritada por sus falsas acusaciones hacia mi mujer- MAKI SIÉNTATE AHORA.

Se colocaba de pie la castaña quedando de frente a mí, mirándome con firmeza, exponiendo su "autoridad" sobre mí.

 _Aaaarg esta puta realmente me cree en sus manos, aah bien te haré creer que tienes el control, ya que necesito pensar en algo para acelerar mi salida de este infierno- pensaba mientras me sentaba con lentitud rechinando los dientes para luego relajar poco a poco mi postura al igual que mi rostro._

-Aaah Hanayo, Hanayo, Hanayo, me extraña que poseyendo la mitad de mis perfectos genes resultes ser tan tonta- respondía con sarcasmo causando la sorpresa y molestia de la psicóloga debido a mi repentino cambio de actitud y claro también por el insulto a su persona- "supongo" que en tus reportes también aparece que las demás cámaras de seguridad en la residencia Ayase fueron apagadas desde el interior, dejando como primera sospechosa a Toujou Nozomi la amante y esposa de Ayase Erichika, ya que ella era la única que se encontraba en la residencia aparte de Ayase. Además de que el reporte forense arrojó que por la posición de las puñaladas Erichika fue asesinada por "alguien" cuya estatura era mucho menor a la de ella y si es que tu amado reporte dice todo; sabrás que la rubia y yo teníamos casi la misma altura.

Dejaba mi relato en el aire esperando a que la diminuta ardilla en la cabeza de mi media hermana procesará lo antes dicho y una vez que sus ojos se abrieron dejando entre ver un poco de duda prosegui.

-Además esas tan famosas cartas que mencionas no estaban dirigidas a Ayase, si es que has hecho BIEN tu trabajo entonces habrás checado alguna de ellas y "supongo" que llegaste a la conclusión de que mi amada Nico-chan no se dirige a ninguna persona en específico, por lo cual pudo haberlas escrito para cualquiera incluyendo a Toujou Nozomi- hacía un gesto de desagrado- o lo más obvio sería considerar que las escribió pensando mí.

Sonreía de manera radiante como lo hacía en cada ocasión al pensar en mi enana.

-Así que yo no pude haberlo hecho, sin contar que el patrón de las puñaladas era diferente lo cual da como conclusión que la rubia fue asesinada por dos personas como mínimo, además de que en el primer reporte forense se encontró una cantidad detectable de GHB(1) en el cuerpo de Ayase lo cual indica que alguien se encargó de amansar a la fiera antes de mandarla al matadero- seguía con un toque de amargura- lo ves Hanayo pese a lo que te he relatado, no soy tan monstruosa como crees y sobre todo no asesino solo porque sí, además lo creas o no a mi me convenía que Ayase Erichika siguiera viva.

Me recargaba de manera más cómoda en aquel sofá mientras miraba fijamente a mi media hermana quien se encontraba pasando hoja tras hoja de los papeles que traía en la mano.

-¡Espera!… Si lo que dices es verdad, y no estoy diciendo que te creo, porque nada de eso aparece aquí- agitaba con fuerza sus papeles mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido- Es decir cómo es que la policía no reportó nada de lo que acabas de relatar. Además hay una gran falla en tu teoría de las cartas, si es que Yazawa Nico las escribió para ti, entonces qué rayos hacían en el interior del escritorio de Ayase Erichika.

Mi media hermana se me quedaba viendo con pose de suficiencia como si finalmente me hubiera atrapado, pero yo como siempre era mucho más rápida.

-Eso deberias de preguntarselo a Toujou Nozomi- soltaba sin titubear causando confusión en la psicóloga así es querida Hanayo, esa hija de la GRAN PUTA estaba obsesionada con Nico, supongo que no se te dio por preguntar sobre el pasado de mi mujer. Bueno solo para no hacerte el cuento largo y ya que estoy bastante harta de esta estúpida terapia te dire que la tal Nozomi y mi hermosa azabache tuvieron una "relación" mientras ambas trabajaron en HEAVEN- hablaba con nauseas y algo de amargura al recordar que esa zorra pelimorada tuvo a MI Nico entre sus piern...ajam es decir entre sus brazos- aunque claro eso terminó muchooo antes de que yo rescatara a Nico de ese lugarsucho de mala muerte.

-Dices que la señora de Ayase estaba obsesionada con Yazawa- decía aun dudosa la ojipurpura.

-Asi es, esa maldita no soportaba que Nico fuera feliz a mi lado- respondía apretando con frustración la mandíbula- por lo cual no perdía la más mínima oportunidad para acosar y obligar a mi Reina a fugarse con ella.

-Jajaja por dios Maki, Nico no era una chiquilla de 10 años para que nadie la obligara a hacer nada que no deseara, Yazawa era perfectamente consciente de sus acciones de TODAS y cada una de ellas y por si fuera poco está el hecho de que Yazawa no era la gran cosa, es más quien quisiera… ajam- decía con firmeza dejándome en claro que no exoneraría a mi mujer de su acciones, sin embargo había pasado la línea al intentar ofender a mi dama cosa que le deje en claro con mi mirada furiosa causando que callara enseguida y cambiara de tema- en fin el punto es que Nico era consciente de lo que hacía.

-Puede que no haya sido una niña sin embargo no conoces a Toujou ni a su mente- volvía a acomodarme de manera elegante sobre el sofá- Creeme que al lado de ella y de Erichika, Nico y yo somos tiernos corderos.

La castaña me miro perspicaz por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Dijiste ¿somos?- "Mierda se me fue la lengua" - ¿Donde esta Yazawa Nico? Dime Maki-chan donde la tienes, porque se me hace imposible que la tierra se la tragara así sin más.

En el momento en que terminó de hablar la ojipurpura, solté una amarga risa la cual hizo eco entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que quedó como único testigo de toda la ira y tristeza que habitaba en mi alma.

-Creo que en la sesión de hoy nos desviamos un poco del tema- respondía con frialdad intentando retomar de nuevo la idea central- el punto aquí era el porque soy la única que está detrás de las rejas.

-Insisto si lo que dices es verdad ¿porque nada de eso está aquí?- volvía a agitar sus reportes.

-¡Oh vamos Hanayo! Realmente no puede extrañarte esta situación, es decir ¿tu quien crees que está detrás de esto?- le lancé una mirada irónica esperando su respuesta pero no hubo ninguna- Aah dime a que ser repugnante y desagradable puede convenirle que yo permanezca en este infierno rodeada de cadáveres andantes que son ajenos a todo lo que ocurre en este inmundo lugar; y que son totalmente incapaces de decir nada debido a todas las drogas que se les administran. Vamos pon a trabajar a tu cabecita se que sabes la respuesta ¿quién es?, vamos Hanayo dilo, di su nombre, VAMOS HANAYO DI SU NOMBRE, VAMOS DI SU NOMBRE…

-Ni-Nishikino Ryo- decía tartamudeando pero aún así en sus ojos habitaba el fuego del odio que le guardaba a mi padre, además de que la castaña apretaba con frustración los puños y temblaba de ira-¡RYO NISHIKINO! Ese hombre, ese monstruo.

 _Eso es pequeña Hanayo enfurece, ciegate en tu ira, deja que tu sed de venganza hable por ti- pensaba mientras disimulaba una sonrisa- de esa forma me será más fácil usarte y salir de este maldito sitio._

-Exacto Hanayo, él es el que oculta la verdad, a mí padre no le conviene que mi caso vaya a juicio y cause más alboroto. El no puede permitir que el apellido Nishikino esté en boca de todos, mi padre se a encargado de pagar bastante bien a la policía para que oculte toda la verdad, después de todo no sería la primera vez- soltaba con perspicacia intentando sembrar duda en la cabeza de la doctora- Ya lo hizo antes con mi madre, así ocultó su asqueroso amorío con aquel fracasado jardinero. Además a él no le conviene que yo, su muy sexy y única heredera salga y tome las riendas de la familia.

-¡NO ERA UN FRACASADO!- gritaba luego de unos segundos la ojipurpura perdiendo la compostura- no lo era, él era un buen hombre.

Continuaba un poco más bajo al mismo tiempo que retiraba los lentes de su rostro y me daba la espalda dirigiéndose a su escritorio para finalmente extraer de uno de los cajones una botella más de vino.

Oh ternurita al parecer tu también fuiste la princesa de papá, yo también lo fui durante algún tiempo hasta que descubrí que eso no dura para siempre- pensaba con asco observando lo afectada que se mostraba la doctora.

-Al parecer realmente lo odias ¿Quieres acabar con mi padre cierto?- la psicóloga asintió- Yo puedo ayudarte y lo sabes verdad- volvió a asentir- sácame de aquí y yo me encargare de todo. Y entonces tú, yo y el mundo nos libraremos de una vez por todas de Nishikino Ryo.

Soltaba esperando que aceptara, sabía que era infantilmente estúpido ser tan optimista pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, además francamente me encontraba desesperada por salir.

 **MAKI'S POV END**

 **[Retroceso de tiempo se ubica después de la muerte de Miyuki y antes de la muerte de Erichika]**

 **NICO'S POV**

-Vaya quien diría que yo Yazawa Nico algún día viviría en un apartamento tan grande y lujoso Jajaja, en definitiva es mil veces mejor que esa pocilga llamada HEAVEN- soltaba una risita dando a notar la emoción que sentía al encontrarme ahí- Oh es verdad pero que tonta, yo ya no soy más Yazawa Nico, sino ahora soy Nishikino Nico, o mejor aún la FUTURA señora Nishikino.

-Ahora no solo tengo un lindo sitio en el cual vivir, sino que también ropa cara que usar, tarjetas de crédito con las que puedo comprar lo que me plazca y sobre todo a Nishikino Maki a mis pies- continuaba diciendo a manera de soliloquio- Dios jamás pensé que la vida me sonriera de esa manera.

Oh Maki-chan, MI MAKI-CHAN, me pregunto hasta donde serás capaz de llegar por Nico- pensaba recordando a mi pelirroja que partió desde temprano rumbo a su trabajo en el hospital de su padre- Aunque admito que me sorprendió lo que le hizo al concejal y claro el cómo me ayudó a acabar con la zorra de mi madre. Supongo que la había subestimado no es tan débil como creía y me ha resultado bastante útil además de que me mantiene satisfecha.

-Mmm SEÑORA Nishikino suena bien, aunque no lo seré del todo hasta que ese ser inmundo que tiene por padre desaparezca- decía mientras me sentaba de manera elegante en el gran sofá estilo victoriano de la sala y bebía un cóctel que acababa de prepararme- Pero eso no tiene mayor complicación ya que puedo convencer a Maki de que lo mate y así quedar las dos como únicas beneficiarias de su cuantiosa fortuna, aunque para eso antes tendríamos que casarnos.

 _Ringtone Wild stars…_

-Mmm quien podrá ser- expresaba estirando mi mano hacia la mesita de centro sin mirar la pantalla de mi celular- tal vez sea mi amorcito que va a sorprenderme con una lujosa cena o tal vez solo llegará antes para tener sexo desenfrenado todo el día.

Decía con alegría dispuesta a contestarle de manera seductora a Maki-chan como siempre lo hacía.

-Hola hermosa perversión. Dime llegarás antes, porque si es así te recibire en negligé y SIN bragas ya sabes tal y como te gusta. Además preparé unos cócteles para que te relajes y así agilizar las cosas- decía con completo deseo esperando que respondieran del otro lado de la línea donde tardaron un par de minutos en contestar ya que al parecer le robe el aliento a la persona que marcó, aunque quien lo culparía, después de todo con una vez que pruebas a Nico no la sueltas.

-Wooow eso sonó increíble Nicocchi, pero sabes que a mi siempre me ha gustado que me recibas sin nada puesto- tan grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono que escupí mi cóctel y casi caigo del sofá.

-¿No-Nozomi?- decía entrecortada al escuchar la voz de aquella ojiturquesa- QUE DEMONIOS, ¿CÓMO?...¿CÓMO CONSEGUISTE ESTE NÚMERO?

Cuestionaba con nervios incorporándome de un salto y mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Oh vamos Nicocchi me conoces y sabes que para mi no hay imposibles! Sobre todo cuando se trata de recuperar lo que me pertenece- me decía con seguridad causando que los cabellos se me pusieran de punta- Por cierto Nicocchi ese negligé rojo de encaje y seda te sienta de maravilla, aunque claro me encantaría más si lo portarás para mi y no para esa furcia (6) pelirroja.

Expresaba con odio y molestia la pelimorada al mencionar a Maki.

-No la llames así, su nombre es Maki-chan o Nishikino Maki para ti y cualquier otra- decía con firmeza defendiendo a mi "pareja"- y aún no respondes ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? El celular es nuevo y solo Maki-chan lo tiene.

-Ash Nicocchi ya te lo dije para mi no hay imposibles y menos ahora que poseo parte de la posición y dinero de mi querida Ericchi- expresaba con orgullo lo cual me molestó de sobremanera- pero vamos no frunzas el ceño de esa forma porque te van a salir arrugas.

Decía a manera de burla posiblemente para provocar una discusión como las que solíamos tener antes cuando ambas estábamos en Heaven, sin embargo esta vez no iba a funcionar ya que lo que menos quería es que Nozomi me arrebatará todo lo que he podido conseguir de Nishikino Maki.

-¡Cierra la boca! No pienso ponerme a discutir cosas infantiles contigo, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

-Oh si claro como seguir seduciendo y manipulando a la doctora loca esa con la que me engañas ahora ¿no?- decía interrumpiendome con tono resentido.

-Ay vamos no me salgas ahora con que eres la víctima porque no te queda- le decía como reclamo- te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien se largo y me dejo en ese chiquero a pesar de que prometiste que comprarías mi libertad.

-¡YO VOLVÍ, VOLVÍ POR TI! PERO TU NO ESPERASTE, TE LARGASTE CON ESA PERRA- me gritaba del otro lado de la línea la ojiturquesa- PERO SABES NO IMPORTA REVUÉLCATE CON ESA FURCIA TANTO COMO QUIERAS PORQUE CUÁNDO VUELVAS A MI LADO TE DEMOSTRARE QUE SIGUES SIENDO MÍA.

-¡POR LOS DIOSES NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA! ESPERE MESES NOZOMI, AGUARDE POR TU REGRESO POR MESES- le respondía de igual forma- DIME ¿CUANTO MÁS QUERIAS QUE TE ESPERARÁ? HASTA QUE TE CANSARÁS DE VIVIR LA GRAN VIDA AL LADO DE ESA RUSA…- conforme respondía mi ira se calmaba- ...y entonces un día mágicamente decidirias que querías volver conmigo, lo siento pero me canse de esperar por ti. Y sabes cuando decidí olvidarme de ti y continuar con mi vida- le cuestionaba recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta- cuando por el periódico me enteré de que te casabas y fue justo en ese momento en que decidí dejar de perder mi tiempo contigo, y bueno poco tiempo después apareció Maki y se me presentó la oportunidad de mi vida así que no me eches en cara el haberla aprovechado.

Nuevamente obtenía silencio por respuesta así que harta de eso dije lo siguiente.

-De hecho creo que Nishikino Maki es lo mejor que me pudo pasar sabes, ella es todo lo que merezco, es hermosa lo que la hace combinar a la perfección con mi belleza, rica lo cual me conviene ya que tengo gustos caros, con un apellido por demás respetable el cual pasará a ser mío dentro de poco cuando nos casemos y por si fuera poco es buenisima en la cama, así que sabe complacerme en TODOS los sentidos… ¡BASTA NICOCCHI!...- era el grito de la pelimorada al otro lado de la línea- No tienes ni una idea de lo muchooo que me hace gozar en la cama, si quiero que me tome de manera ruda es la mujer más brusca que puedas imaginarte, si le digo que quiero ser mimada, me llena de regalos caros y me lleva a restaurantes costosos donde pasamos una velada romántica, bailamos, tenemos sexo en el baño del lugar y para culminar nuestra mágica velada nos tomamos un par de copas a la vista de todos. Cuando salgo con ella sin importar quien pregunte me anuncia como su mujer y me reclama como tal, cuando estoy con ella no le temo a nada, DE HECHO, creo que hasta la amo.

-CALLATE DEJA DE DECIR ESAS IDIOTECES, NO PUEDES AMAR A NISHIKINO- expresaba hirviendo en ira y desesperación la pelimorada- ¡No puedes, tu me perteneces, eres mía, tú y yo juntas para siempre!

Terminaba con fiereza.

 _Pobre idiota realmente creías que esperaría por ti eternamente y más aún cuando la vida me puso por delante a una mina de oro como lo es Maki-chan ¡no me hagas reír! Sería una completa estúpida si dejara todo esto por las migajas de ¿amor? que me ofreces, además quién necesita amor si puedes tener obediencia y devoción eterna._

-Lo siento Nozomi pero los planes cambiaron, ahora soy todo lo que soñé- decía con regocijo- y no pienso cambiar eso ni por ti ni por nadie. Así que mejor haste a la idea y olvidame.

-Jajajajaja eres mía Nicocchi ¿entiendes? yo te saqué de las calles, te di un motivo para vivir así que no me JODAS con que te enamoraste de esa idiota porque NO LO ACEPTO, OÍSTE NICO, NO LO ACEPTO. Y de una vez por todas te digo que vayas preparando tus cosas porque en cuanto pueda voy a ir por ti y te sacare de ahi aunque sea a RASTRAS ¡¿TE QUEDA CLARO?! No te vas a librar de mí así de fácil antes te corto el cuello, OÍSTE TE MATO...

 _Piiiiii piiiii_

-Aaaag porque todo la gente tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles. Estúpida Nozomi que pretendes, primero olvidas tu promesa y luego me abandonas a mi suerte en ese maldito tugurio- expresaba con frustración mientras arrojaba a la pared mi nuevo móvil logrando que este se partiera en dos- y ahora de la nada apareces y empiezas a acosarme con qué propósito. ¡CON QUÉ MALDITO PROPÓSITO EH!

Gritaba con furia hacia la nada, pero de un segundo a otro mi cabeza se enfrió y comenzó a correr en otro sentido dejándome con una sola idea en mente.

-¿Cómo demonios sabía esa pechugona que traigo puesto? Mierda como no me di cuenta, como pude ser tan descuidada- llegaba a la conclusión mientras me presionaba con fuerza la cabeza.

De un momento a otro corrí por todo el apartamento revolviendo y buscando como loca por todas partes obteniendo como resultado 6 micrófonos y 12 cámaras los cuales estaban ocultos en sitios como el librero, la cocina, la sala e incluso la recámara y el baño.

-Maldita Nozomi pervertida desde cuando estaras espiandome, aaarg rayos- expresaba con frustración volcando todo lo que había a mi paso y mordiendo mi pulgar para luego cerrar de un solo tirón la cortina que cubría el gran ventanal que daba a la sala- pero no importa porque no pienso dejar que ni tu ni nadie me arrebate todo esto.

Expresaba con decisión mientras inconscientemente me sumía en mis recuerdos.

 _INICIO FLASHBACK 9 No soy prioridad_

-No lo se Nozomi no me gusta para nada esto- decía con molestia mientras me incorporaba en la cama cubriendo mi torso desnudo con la sábana- porque tienes que seducir a esa imbécil rusa, aaarg no lo soporto, no me gusta que NADIE aparte de mí te toque.

-Oh vamos Nicocchi esto es por nosotras y lo sabes, Ayase Erichika es la única que puede sacarme de aquí y una vez afuera yo podré reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar tu libertad- me decía con paciencia la pelimorada mientras se incorporaba y se colocaba en mi espalda recargando sus enormes pechos en mi piel desnuda y finalmente rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello- sabes que tengo razón. Todo esto es para que estemos juntas y libres como siempre hemos deseado.

-No, no, no lo acepto- expresaba zafandome de su agarre para luego golpear con fuerza mi rostro repetidas veces- Porque no solo la engatuzás y le quitamos dinero como a los demás, porque tienes que irte. ¡No quiero que te vayas, no quiero, no quiero!

-Detente… alto Nicocchi… ¡YA PARA!- decía Nozomi mientras se arrojaba sobre mí y sostenía mis manos con fuerza- Deja de hacerte daño sabes bien que esa clase de chantaje no funciona conmigo. Entiende es lo mejor para ambas, si queremos estar juntas, antes debemos obtener nuestra libertad; y más te vale que no vuelvas a dañar tu rostro o de otra manera los clientes no te seguirán pidiendo y Takeshi te votara de aquí. Necesito que tengas calma, que conserves tu trabajo y esperes pacientemente por mí.

Decía Nozomi incorporándose y quedando de frente a mí, a lo cual yo solo me aferre a su cintura.

-¿Prometes que volverás?- decía con suplica mientras me pegaba más a ella- Por favor no te enamores de esa rusa, no me dejes aquí.

-Tontita eso nunca pasara- decía con parsimonia la ojiturquesa pasando con delicadeza su mano por mi cabello- Yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti, no necesito nada más.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras ya que una semana después Nozomi se fue con aquella rubia ricachona y no volví a saber nada de ella.

 _No soy prioridad FLASHBACK 9 END_

-MENTIROSA DE MIERDAAAA- gritaba frustrada hacia la nada- Con que solo me querías a mí no, NICO NO ES PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA DE NADIE. Si lo que me decias realmente era cierto me hubieras hecho caso y con el dinero que le hubiésemos quitado a Ayase hubiera bastado para huir de HEAVEN, pero tú deseabas la gran vida ¿no? tú deseabas todo para Nozomi y Nico te importaba un CARAJO.

Seguía en estado furico mirando con ojos encendidos la cortina.

-¿Nico-chan? Enana hermosa ya llegue- escuchaba el dulce llamado de la que ahora se había convertido en mi caballero andante- ¿Oye donde estas? Oh qué haces ahí, ¿qué sucede? ¡Que demonios! ¿que paso aquí?

Lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta al ver el revoltijo del apartamento y el celular roto en el piso.

-Maki… Maki-chan… MAKI-CHAN- expresaba con emoción al ver al frente mío a aquella hermosa pelirroja que siempre tenía palabras dulces para mí- ¡Maki-chan!

Gritaba con alegría mientras me arrojaba sobre mi amante quien sin dudar un segundo arrojó sus cosas al suelo para poder acunarme entre sus brazos y levantarme en el aire mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Al parecer te da gusto verme pequeña, jaja- reía al ver el puchero que puse cuando me pequeña- no pongas esa carita adorable, que me dan ganas de comerte grrr.

-Jajaja hay Maki- decía riendo de igual manera mientras recibía a gusto sus besos y leves mordiscos- para de jugar y bésame de una vez.

Reclamaba sus rosados labios cuyo sabor adoraba.

-Por supuesto, pero te advierto que una vez que inicie no pararé hasta saciarme de ti... mmm de tu aroma... de tu sabor... y mmm de tu calidez- decía con excitación paseando su nariz y labios por mi cabello, el hueco de mi cuello y culminando con una succión entre mis pechos.

-Aaaah eso suena bien no te contengas ¡tomame!- decía por completo excitada incrustando mis uñas entre su sedoso cabello y envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura- ¡No espera!

La frenaba en el último minuto recibiendo como respuesta un AUCH de su parte ya que para detenerla tire de sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-Solo será un segundo amor, antes debo de deshacerme de unas cosas que estorban- me bajaba de ella y me daba media vuelta para tomar todo aquel material de fisgonería que encontré- Nico no tarda muack, quítate la bata y ponte cómoda.

Le daba indicaciones para enseguida dirigirme a paso apresurado al balcón trasero del penthouse(7) donde una vez afuera arroje todos los micrófonos y cámaras de vigilancia excepto una.

-Ahora si amor solo pondré esta cosa por aquí… _espero disfrutes la función zorra_ …- susurraba lo último hacia la pantalla de aquel aparato mientras colocaba la cámara sobre una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en una mesa al lado del sofá la cual cubriría el mejor ángulo de Nico mientras era poseída por SU Maki-chan- ahora si hazme todo lo que quieras Maki-chan, Nico es solo tuya.

Culminaba con voz sexy recostandome sobre el tapiz del sillón aguardando el ataque de mi cutie panther quien en respuesta me miro con deseo para después despojarse de su camisa de trabajo y abalanzarse sobre mí.

-Oh Nico-chan, Nico-chan… awww no sabes cuanto desee tenerte así, no pude concentrarme en todo el día por imaginarme tocándote, ¡AUCH de nuevo!- se quejaba nuevamente al sentir un tirón en su cabellera.

-No te pudiste concentrar ¡oh pobrecilla de mi Maki! No te preocupes para eso está Nico, para compensarte- le decía dándole un seductor guiño mientras mordía su cuello y empujaba su cuerpo al respaldo del sillón colocándome en su regazo a horcajadas- pero antes Maki-chan- esta vez colocaba dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios frenando su próximo beso causando que me mirara con recriminación al parecer ya no podría jugar con esa carta de nuevo ya que su paciencia se estaba esfumando- Solo respóndeme una cosita corazón, solo una y Nico promete que haremos lo que desees sin importar que tan sucio y vil sea.

-Aaaah de acuerdo qué quieres saber- decía con hastío retirando sus manos de mi cuerpo para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirarme con impaciencia.

-Consideraste lo que te dije sobre lo de la enfermería- le cuestionaba una propuesta antes hablada- por favor di que sí, aunque sea uno o dos aquí me aburro sin hacer nada.

-Aaah tanto así deseas hacerlo- me cuestionaba para ver si flaqueaba en mi decisión- oh ya veo está bien, solo arreglaré unos detalles con Sato-san y podrás hacerlo vale… pero espera, espera Nico-chan, lo harás bajo las indicaciones que te de y… además tienes que aceptar mi condición.

Decía con firmeza recordándome lo que deseaba a cambio de lo que le pedí.

 _Breve flashback Convenio_

-Hola amor ya llegue, como es…¿Nico-chan?- expresaba con extrañeza aquella sensual pelirroja al notar como había esquivado su beso de saludo.

-Oh ya llegaste, supongo que tendrás hambre- decía de manera seca mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Que? Oye espera- se me adelantaba cerrándome el paso- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… No tengo nada ok- me zafaba de su agarre e intentaba seguir mi camino pero nuevamente me intercepto esta vez tomándome del rostro y haciendo que la mirara.

-Qué sucede enana, vamos sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea y sin importar quien se interponga lo cumpliré- decía con firmeza mientras me taladraba con su amatista mirada.

-Estoy aburrida. ¡Me siento asfixiada entre estas cuatro paredes Maki-chan!- expresaba con frustración.

-Lamento no poder estar contigo todo el tiempo amor, pero sabes que debo trabajar- se disculpaba la ojivioleta conmigo- ¡Ya se te compensaré! Prometo que…

-NO, TÚ NO ENTIENDES- nuevamente me alejaba de ella- NO ENTIENDES, NECESITO SALIR...Nece… necesito aaaagr.

Retrocedía mientras me tiraba al piso y tomaba mi cabeza con desesperación tirándome con fuerza de los cabellos mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidas veces con mis pies desnudos, estaba apunto de entrar en una de mis crisis.

-Sssssh, tranquila mi cielo, sssh calma solo respira ¿si?- escuchaba la voz de Maki al mismo tiempo que sentía sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y sus piernas presionar las mías inmovilizandome- relajate mi vida y deja de hacerte daño.

-No quiero esto, no quiero estar encerrada- decía de manera suave casi susurrando- Nico se siente atrapada y Maki-chan no siempre puede estar con Nico.

-Entiendo mi amor, dime que es lo que quieres para sentirte bien- expresaba esperando por mi respuesta.

-Quiero diversión. Quiero divertirme como me divertí con Miyuki- le decía recordando lo que paso con mi madre- ¿Dime Maki-chan tú no te divertiste con Miyuki?

Le preguntaba de forma infantil lanzándole una mirada soñadora.

-Claro que si amor, fue divertido jugar con la vida de esa zorra- me sonreía mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un beso esquimal- lo que más disfrute fue verte sonreír.

-Siendo así- decía con decisión mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el suelo para colocarme sobre su regazo- Nico quiere volver a hacerlo. En tu hospital hay mucha escoria, tal vez alguien de la sala de psiquiatría o no se un anciano sin familia.

Decía dejando escapar una sonrisa, aguardando por la respuesta de mi chica.

-¿Quieres a alguien de ahí?- me cuestionaba mientras pensaba en que responder- No lo se amor es algo arriesgad… oh dios… amm… eres una pequeña tramposa.

Decía de manera entrecortada ya que en cuanto comenzó a negarse a mi petición empecé a darle pequeños besos y succiones en el cuello.

-Bien, bien tú ganas- decía cediendo- deja lo planeó bien, pero a cambio quiero algo.

-Si no importa, pide lo que quieras- respondía feliz no previendo lo que me pediría.

-¿Quiero que tengamos un hijo?- era la petición de Maki la cual me dejó helada- Quiero formar una familia a tu lado.

 _Convenio Breve flashback end_

Nuevamente aquel recuerdo me dejaba en blanco.

-Pero Maki-chaaaan ya hablamos de eso y no estoy lista, yo no nací para ser madre- decía con tono caprichoso mientras me levantaba de mi cómodo asiento y le daba la espalda.

-Corazón… Nico-chan amor ya hablamos de esto y creo que te equivocas… tú mi cielo serás una estupenda madre para nuestro heredero, no como la perra esa que tenias como madre o como la que tuve yo, sino una madre de verdad, alguien que cuide y mantenga unida a nuestra pequeña familia.

Decía con tono dulce y conciliador para convencerme de su idea pero no estaba lista, no quería renunciar a mi diversión para cambiar pañales.

 _Mierda esto no me gusta, no quiero que mi cuerpo se deforme por culpa de una bola de chillidos y malos olores. Porque Maki no entiende que esto funciona solo con las dos; pero bueno tengo que responder, además si no acepto corro el riesgo de que se niegue a lo que le pedí y eso es algo que no puedo permitir ya que realmente quiero hacerlo. Por ahora le dare por su lado, le haré creer que me hace ilusión el tener a un mocoso estorboso y ya despues pensare en algo para hacer que desista de la idea o bien siempre puedo arrojarme por las escaleras y abortar._

-Ok amor será como tú quieras- le respondía con una sonrisa tomando con mis manos su rostro para besarla pero antes de unir nuestros labios y sellar el trato la mire con fiereza, una mirada que a cualquier otro hubiera hecho huir al comprobar mi falta de cordura, pero no a Maki, nunca a ella- pero te advierto que si ese mocoso o mocosa me roba tu atención no dudare en deshacerme de él.

Como respuesta la pelirroja me sonrió para enseguida acortar la distancia y reclamar mis labios en un intenso y demandante beso que me robo en segundos el aliento y nublo mi "juicio".

-Eso no pasará… mmm te amo, te amo- decía sobre mis labios sin parar de besarme y aferrar sus dedos entre mis cabellos, hombros y espalda- ¡Oh Nico-chan me haces tan feliz! Aaah un hijo, un hijo tuyo y mío, por fin tendré la familia que siempre soñe.

Decía mientras descendía por mi cuerpo dejando besos sobre mi piel, despojandome por completo de mis escasas prendas dejando libre el camino para que su viscosa lengua degustara mi nivea piel. Conforme descendía las manos de Maki trazaban caricias en mi piel estimulando mi cuerpo que no tardó en volverse sumiso ante su tacto.

Finalmente sus rosados labios entraron en contacto con mi parte más íntima y sensible consiguiendo que mi cuerpo se contrajera al sentir una fuerte succión en mi clítoris, causando que mi espalda se arqueara y mi cuerpo terminará tendido sobre el sofá; una vez ahí mi pelirroja no perdió tiempo ya que tomo cada una de mis piernas y las separó para abrirse espacio entre estas y poder degustar a placer mi sabor.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo sus lamidas y succiones eran más profundas y fuertes haciendo que mis gemidos se convirtieran en gritos enloquecidos de placer, los cuales de vez en cuando eran intercalados por el nombre de mi amante quien parecía coger fuerza de cada sonido emitido de mi boca ya que cada que gritaba su nombre ella respondía con una penetración en mi parte baja aumentando mi ya creciente orgasmo.

-Aaaaah…. aaam... Ma-kiiii…- decía dejando salir toda aquella presión que se acumulo en mi vientre- Oh cielo eso fue uff... ven aquí rápido.

Decía casi con desesperación tirando de su rostro y besando-mordiendo sus labios mientras la alentaba a desnudarse igual que yo. Una vez que su tersa piel estuvo expuesta me tendí en el sofá y aguarde a que se recostara sobre mí.

-Hazlo Maki-chan, Nico te necesita- me coloque cómodamente para enseguida abrazar su espalda baja, colocando mis largas uñas en su zona lumbar- Te necesita a ti y a nadie más.

-Aaaah… Nico...aag...chan- gemía mi nombre al sentir mis uñas enterrarse en su piel.

Luego de despojarse de sus prendas colocó su mano derecha entre nuestras intimidades dirigiendola a mi entrada penetrando de un solo movimiento con dos de sus dedos para enseguida acompañar el vaivén de su mano con su cadera, embistiendome de la manera más rápida y ruda que sus fuerzas y la posición le permitían, consiguiendo que gritara cada vez más fuerte y que de vez en vez hincara mis dientes en su hombro.

Se sentía increíble, esta pelirroja sabía exactamente cómo y donde tocarme para enloquecer cada fibra de mi ser; pero todo lo grandioso tiene su fin y el de esto había llegado luego de un sonoro gemido por parte de ambas y dejando como resultado una mesa volcada, un sillón rasgado por nuestras uñas y la espalda sangrante de mi amante.

-Dios… aaagh… eres una bestia… casi me partes en dos- era mi reclamo hacia la pelirroja que yacía sobre mi recuperando fuerzas y respirando de manera entrecortada.

-Aaaah… es tu culpa por provocarme, además soy yo quien recibe siempre más daño- decía mientras se incorporaba levemente para señalar la marca de mis dientes sobre su hombro- pero aún así fue increible admitelo.

-Claro que lo admito, por eso estoy contigo Maki-chan- respondía para enseguida robarle un beso- tu SÍ SABES como complacer a Nico.

Hacía énfasis en la palabra mientras miraba con discreción hacia la cámara que yacía en el piso.

-Te parece un segundo y tercer round- cuestionaba coqueta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta- pero espera antes puedes pasarme esa cosita de ahí amor.

-¿Que esto?- decía Maki al tener entre sus manos la pequeña cámara- ¿Para qué es?

-Nada corazón solo BASURA SIN IMPORTANCIA- era mi respuesta mientras le arrebataba el aparato y lo arrojaba contra la pared haciéndolo pedacitos-ahora si sigamos.

Anunciaba dando inicio a nuestra nuevo round sexual.

 **NICO'S POV END**

 **NOZOMI'S POV**

-Aaaaah…. aaam... Ma-kiiii…- escuchaba los gemidos de la pelinegra acompañados de la imagen de su rostro lleno de placer- Oh cielo eso fue uff... ven aquí rápido

¡Maldita Nico! Cómo puedes permitir que te toque cuando sabes que eres mía, solamente mía. Sé que estás haciendo esto solo para enloquecerme pero no funcionara porque estoy segura que aún me amas siempre has dependido de mí.

-Hazlo Maki-chan, Nico te necesita- expresaba con deseo y excitación la pelinegra para luego clavar sus largas uñas en la zona lumbar de aquella estúpida pelirroja- Te necesita a ti y a nadie más.

Primero aceptas tener un hijo con esa y ahora dices necesitarla aaaaag.

-¡MALDITA, MALDITAS AMBAS! ERES UNA PERRAAA YAZAWA NICO, UNA PERRA.

Acto seguido cogí el monitor y lo arroje con fuerza contra el piso del despacho de Ericchi causando que la pantalla se partiera y sacará chispazos quemando la alfombra y activando la alarma contra incendios.

¡Cómo puedes dejarme a un lado A MÍ zorra maldita! Yo que te lo di todo, yo quien te sacó de la calle después de que huiste de casa. Hacerme esto a mi PUTA MALAGRADECIDA.

Mientras pensaba aquello me encontraba entre la bruma y el agua que caía del techo, pero no importaba ya que mi mente era consumida por los recuerdos de aquellos gemidos producidos por el motivo de mi deseo, aquella pelinegra que logró meterse en cada fibra de mi ser hasta el punto de la obsesión.

-Aaaaah…. aaam... Ma-kiiii…

-Esa excitación, esa necesidad de ser tocada… la sensación de sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi zona lumbar, Aaah… Nico-cchi- decía rememorando las sensaciones que le provocaba a mi cuerpo el poseer a aquella pelinegra- Aaaw… Nicocchi…

Dejaba escapar un gemido en el instante en que mi mano viajo a mi parte íntima para comenzar a masturbarme pensando en la azabache, olvidándome de la situación en la que me encontraba y del desastre que había causado en la habitación, pero mi auto complacencia al igual que mi fantasía se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Frente a mi se encontraba una de las muchas mucamas que había en la mansión, una chica bajita y menuda, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos carmín.

 _Ojos carmín, carmín como los de ella. Como los de MI Nicocchi._

-¿Señora Ayase se encuentra bien? Dios que paso aquí es un desastre- expresaba con sorpresa al mirar todo el despacho empapado y el suelo ennegrecido- ¡Cielo santo está empapada! Venga conmigo o se resfriara.

Decía presurosa mientras cogía mi muñeca e intentaba tirar de mí, sin embargo en vez de avanzar tire de ella hacía mi dejándola aprisionada entre mis brazos.

-Descuida querida no me resfriare ya que hay mejores maneras de obtener calor- decía seductora mientras acariciaba su rostro causando un gran sonrojo de su parte- sssh no te conviene contradecirme, además tu cuerpo me dice que quieres que te toque.

Colocaba mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, silenciando su posible negativa, para después descender con el mismo por su uniforme tocando levemente su pecho causando que los pezones de la chica se pusieran rígidos.

Con prisa desabotone su uniforme mientras atacaba su cuello con mis labios causando suspiros por parte de la mucama. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía a la chica desnuda a mi merced.

-No retengas tus gemidos, quiero escucharte y cuando llegues al clímax quiero que grites Nozomi- le ordenaba a la chica mientras la tendía sobre el escritorio de roble.

Con movimientos lentos y firmes fui tentando su intimidad causando que poco a poco se humedeciera y una vez que consideré que era hora entre sin aviso causando que la pequeña castaña arqueara su espalda al sentir semejante estimulación.

-Aaah… se-señora Aya-...- la interrumpía con un beso.

-Ara, creí haberte dicho que me llames NO-ZO-MI- le reclamaba causando que aquella chica rodeara con sus brazos mi cuello mientras acompasaba las embestidas de mi mano con su cadera- eso… así preciosa déjate llevar.

Respondía con lascivia dejándome envolver en el calor de su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que la mujer entre mis brazos era mi pelinegra petulante.

En un segundo abrí mis ojos y me tope con unos orbes carmín nublados por la lujuria.

-Oh esos ojos… Ni-co-cchi- me basto ver ese color para que todo mi instinto actuará.

De manera rápida y algo brusca reclame aquellos rosados labios para después virar mis labios hacia sus pechos haciendo sus pezones prisioneros de mi lengua y posteriormente turnándome de vez en vez entre lamidas, caricias y succiones, causando que el esbelto cuerpo de la mucama se retorciera ante cada estimulación.

-Aaaaag N-I-C-O-CC-H-I- dejaba salir un gemido de excitación al sentir el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo ajeno.

-Aaaaaaaah NOZOMIIII- gemía fuertemente la mucama al sentir el orgasmo producto de mis caricias.

Al llegar al orgasmo la pequeña chica echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras levantaba su cadera contra mi mano dejando que el resto de su cuerpo temblara de manera un poco brusca debido a los espasmos producidos, finalmente cuando terminó aferró sus brazos en mi cuello y se dejó caer contra mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Que?! Crees que eso fue todo- dejaba salir con frustración ya que la chica solo se dejo vencer después de aquello- Lo siento cariño pero aun no estoy satisfecha.

En esta ocasión abrí mi blusa de par en par revelando mis más grandes armas de seducción; obteniendo como resultado un WOOOW por parte de la mucama.

Una vez que escuche su respuesta me monte en el escritorio arrojando todos los papeles y accesorios que pudieran estorbarme quedando en medio de las piernas de la sirvienta.

-Apartir de este momento para mi seras Nico ¿entendiste?- le afirmaba para enseguida cogerla de la cintura y acomodarla de tal forma en que quedara recostada por completo sobre el mueble conmigo encima- desde ahora responderás a ese nombre y entonces gozaremos toda la noche, Nicocchi, amor mio.

Mientras decía aquello tomaba con suavidad su rostro para luego morder con brusquedad su labio inferior causando un gemido de dolor por parte de la chica debajo de mi, sin embargo continúe besando y sorbiendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre que emanaba de su labio herido. Nuevamente empezaban las caricias pero en esta ocasión con más rudeza y dominio de la misma forma en que solía hacérselo a Nicocchi.

-NI-CO-CCHI MMM OH POR LOS DIOSES, ASÍ- eran mis respuestas interrumpidas por fuertes gemidos de placer, pero pronto me canse de la posición en la que estábamos- Espera volteate de lado y coloca tu pierna así, eso amor justo así, ahora sigamos.

La colocaba levemente de lado levantando su pierna derecha para colocar mi pierna izquierda por debajo de la suya de tal manera en que nuestras intimidades quedaran una sobre la otra fundiéndonos en un solo ser. De manera constante nos embestíamos mutuamente mientras nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca de la otra, poco a poco sentía acercarse el clímax así que me incline de tal manera en que nuestros pechos quedaran unidos para así coger con fuerza la cadera de la mucama y usarla de apoyo para acelerar nuestro delicioso roce.

-Aaah aaah Nico, Nicocchi… Di… dime que eres mía aaa- gemía mientras utilizaba el resto de mis fuerzas para lograr el orgasmo.

-Aaaaaaahh Nozo- Nozomi iiii… aaah soy tuy...tuyaaaaa- dejaba escapar mi acompañante seguido de varios espasmos pero aún faltaba yo, solo un par de movimientos y llegaría a mi tan ansiado clímax junto al amor de mi vida.

Y justo cuando estaba por dar la última embestida la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir de manera abrupta revelando a…

-NON-CHAN AMOR ESTOY DE VUELTA- escuchaba la alegre voz de mi esposa- AQUÍ ESTA TU RUSA PARA DARTE… **¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!**

Toda la alegría de su voz se tornaba en furia al descubrir aquella escena, de un minuto a otro sus ojos se oscurecieron asemejándose a dos iceberg de hielo y su rostro enrojeció tanto que parecía que de un momento a otro su cara explotaría.

-¡Nozomi otra vez! ¿Maldición cuantas más?- decía la rubia visiblemente frustrada al verme todavía sobre la sirvienta, sin embargo al contrario de otras ocasiones, en que solo era producto de su cabeza, esta si era real- Y tú qué demonios esperas para largarte perra, como te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi bellísima Nozomi.

En esta ocasión miraba con ira a la mucama que yacía encogida sobre el escritorio, sin embargo al no obtener respuesta por parte de esta Ericchi se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia nosotras por lo cual sin perder tiempo me quite de mi posición y retrocedí hacia un rincón del despacho.

-TÚ MALAGRADECIDA, HIJA DE PUTA, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI NOZOMI? SIRVIENTA INMUNDA- acto seguido cogió con fuerza el brazo de la chica y tiró de ella dejando que su cuerpo impactara con brusquedad en el suelo para después arrastrarla.

-NOOOO MI SEÑORA ERICHIKA, LO LAMENTO, LO LAMENTOOOO- era el grito de súplica de la castaña mientras era arrastrada de los cabellos y pateada ocasionalmente por la rusa- POR FAVOR NO ¡POR FAVOR PARE!

Gritaba con histeria al recibir patadas en el rostro y estomago.

-Y tu amorcito, descuida que ahora me encargo de darte una lección- se detenía por un momento y me miraba con recelo- Sabes lo que significa no Non-chan así es... **"la celda"**.

Soltaba causándome escalofríos al recordar cierto cuarto donde solía encerrarme para "castigarme" como lo llamaba ella. En ese cuarto donde los más horribles maltratos y fetiches habitaban.

 _ **Cuarta Parte FIN**_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la cuarta entrega de este fic que empezó como un oneshot y ahora se volvió una miniserie o algo aetc Bueno qué tal la pasión desenfrenada de nuestra pareja loquilla favorita Nico y Maki o como ven la obsesión de Nozomi hacia Nicocchi. Hasta ahora quien es la más peligrosa para ustedes:**

 **1) Nico la manipuladora**

 **2) Nozomi la Obsesa**

 **3) Maki la matare a quien sea para que permanezcas a mi lado.**

 **4) Erichika la versión rusa del Dr. Jekill**

 **Los dejo que elijan a su candidata a Miss "loquilla" 2018, no es cierto ya fuera de broma espero disfrutaran el capítulo no olviden dejar sus críticas, felicitaciones, reclamos, etc recuerden que es la única forma en que me doy cuenta de si voy bien o me regreso.**

 **Mil gracias por seguir con este fic y recuerden que la otra actualización viene rapidin rapidin.**

* * *

 _(5) GHB Ácido Gamma Hidroxibutírico es una droga del sueño que provoca una fuerte pérdida de la coordinación motriz, leves mareos, desmayos ocasionales y una memoria disminuida._

 _(6) Furcia es sinónimo de prostituta._

 _(7) Penthouses son apartamentos que ocupan el último piso de edificios bastante altos, estos son todo un piso y por ello son bienes raíces no solamente muy costosas sino también de lujo._


	5. Quinta Parte

_**Hola yo de nuevo, pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la quinta parte, les recuerdo que la historia es en su mayoría narrada por Maki ya que es la que "cuenta" lo que paso; sin embargo en estos capítulos se me hizo más fácil colocar la historia mediante retrocesos de tiempo como flashbacks o saltos de tiempo para que conozcan de primera mano cómo es que ocurrieron los hechos y cómo fue que Maki término en St. Pierre y donde esta Nico (¿por cierto donde esta?).**_

 _ **Unas aclaraciones (que aplican en ESTE capítulo) antes de que pasen a disfrutar de la lectura:**_

 _ **1) Los diálogos que están en cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje que narra.**_

 _ **2) En el caso de Maki y Eri ellas oyen voces, por lo que los diálogos en negrita y cursiva pertenecen a la voz dominante y más inestable dentro de su cabeza (aquella que les alienta a matar o actuar impulsivas), y la que está solo en negrita (en el caso solo de Eri) es aquella personalidad sumisa y temerosa que la hace "frenarse" un poco antes de actuar.**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí con las aclaraciones sin más continúen con la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART.**_ _Quinta Parte._

 **NOZOMI'S POV**

 _INICIO FLASHBACK 10 Adiós cuento de hadas_

Una semana después de mi salida de HEAVEN me di cuenta de que mi plan se había frustrado. Mi idea era salir de ese tugurio asqueroso para después apoderarme de una muy buena cantidad de dinero y así finalmente regresar por mi Nicocchi y desaparecer juntas de este maldito país, pero como siempre la fortuna me jugó en contra, demostrando que a los que nacimos con "nada" la vida nunca nos sonríe.

Mi rusa, la cual hasta entonces había creído perfecta se había dado a conocer cómo era realmente, una persona inestable mentalmente, ya que en ocasiones se deprimía hasta el punto de encerrarse por días en su habitación sin comer y bañarse, o otras tantas tenía arranques de ira los cuales siempre terminaban con alguien del personal herido o conmigo corriendo por toda la casa escapando de su furia mientras era acusada de infiel. Bueno esto último no era tan grave ya que de alguna manera Toru (la persona que había sido asignada como mi guardaespaldas a mi llegada) lograba frenar a Ericchi en el último momento, pero lo que enserio complicaba todo, lo que en verdad frustraba mis movimientos, eran sus celos y su excesivo control hacia mi persona.

Cuando acepte salir de HEAVEN para venirme a vivir con ella creí estúpidamente que tendría libertad jaja que imbecil fui.

-¡Nozomi dónde demonios crees que vas!- escuchaba el grito estridente de Erichika haciendo que frenada de golpe mi avance para evitar chocar con los dos enormes guardaespaldas (gorilas) de mi ahora mujer.

 _Mierda estaba tan cerca, lo siento Nicocchi tendrás que esperar más tiempo por mi… Aaaw bueno Nozomi reacciona, manipulala como sueles hacerlo._

-Oh Ericchi por fin saliste de tu despacho- volteaba hacia la ojiazul que permanecía en la cima de la escalera observándome con enfado- tranquila amor no te enfades solo iba a salir al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para preparar un poco de Borscht.

-Y es por eso que sales a hurtadillas y sin siquiera avisarme- decía con tono receloso entornando los ojos y descendiendo poco a poco por la escalera sin apartar su mirada de mi tal como lo haría un zorro con su próxima presa- además estas excesivamente arreglada y usas mmm… si usas perfume. ¡Dime con quién demonios vas a verte!

Pronunciaba con furia acortando la distancia mientras me cogía por ambos brazos y me zangoloteaba ante la mirada inerte del personal.

-Auch auch me lastimas Ericchi- decía suavemente mientras intentaba liberarme de su agarre- no se de que hablas, duele por favor para.

-Responde ¿a quién ibas a ver? ¿Con quien me engañas?- decía entre dientes mientras me miraba con coraje, en sus ojos ardía el fuego intenso de la furia, pero esto duró poco porque acto seguido sus hermosos ojos azules se cristalizaron- Porque Non-chan, ¿porque? acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. ¡Acaso no te lo he dado todo!

Luego de esto sentí un ardor increíble en mi mejilla izquierda y mi mirada término dirigida hacia sus pies, así es, Ericchi me había golpeado tan fuerte que termine en el suelo con el labio sangrando. Y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que paso se inclinó hacia mí tomándome del brazo y levantándome con fuerza para luego llevarme al sótano de la mansión, donde una vez ahí.

-Noooo por favor ya no paraaaa- gritaba con lo que me quedaba de fuerza- por favor Ericchi ya no más te lo… ru-ruego.

-Aaah aaah… lo siento Non-chan te lo ganas por provocarme- decía mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el mío- pero esto hará que no vuelvas a siquiera pensar en engañarme- seguía mientras apretaba una vez más mis amarras y volvía a colocarme esa especie de calzón de metal para finalmente cerrarlo con candado sin importarle que de este escurriera fluido y sangre- Woooow aún estando atada... eres increible amorcito.

Eran sus palabras mientras se colocaba su ropa interior y se ponía su bata.

-Te lo ruego Ericchi sácame de aquí… ya no siento mis manos aag estas cintas duelen mucho- decía mientras levantaba con dificultad mis hinchadas manos para liberar algo de presión de mis muñecas que comenzaban a sangrar- ¡Te juro que te amo y nunca te engañaría!

Era mi grito desesperado, entre lágrimas intentaba suplicarle que me soltara pero estaba tan cansada y tan adolorida que se me dificultaba siquiera enfocar la vista.

-Descuida Non-chan solo sera hoy, mañana te sacaré de aquí y espero que después de una semana de haber estado hayas aprendido a no mentirme y mucho menos a querer escaparte. ¡Eres mía amorcito no se te olvide, yo TE COMPRE! Así que si se me da la gana TE MATO _,_ pero en vez de eso seré benevolente y como soy **una persona bondadosa** solo te marcare nuevamente como mi propiedad _._

Luego de acompañar sus palabras con una gélida mirada y de lograr que me estremeciera, al mirar aquella vara de hierro al rojo vivo que marcaria mi vientre con la leyenda N&E, reprodujo nuevamente aquella intensa pieza de ópera que amortiguaba mis gemidos de dolor los cuales solo me conducirían nuevamente a un camino antes recorrido… el de la LOCURA.

 _Adiós cuento de hadas FLASHBACK 10 END_

-Ericchi no por favor- decía suplicante agachando la cabeza ya que me aterraba el volver a ese sitio- te lo ruego.

-Que sucede Non-chan acaso no disfrutaste nuestra semana de diversión tanto como yo- decía con diversión dedicandome nuevamente su gélida mirada acompañada por una psicótica sonrisa, pero afortunadamente me libre rápido de su atención gracias a la estupidez de la sirvienta- ¡Hey adonde vas PUTA aún no acabo contigo!

Gritaba mientras volvía su mirada hacia la mucama quien intentó escabullirse pero fue pillada antes de abrir la puerta del despacho. Acto seguido ella y la rusa comenzaron a forcejear dando como resultado el cuerpo sin vida de la chica castaña y una herida en la mejilla de la rubia.

¿Qué cómo pasó? pues muy simple, Ericchi al ser de una familia rica y poderosa durante toda la vida a tenido que practicar judo y otras disciplinas para así no solo reflejar fuerza sino también demostrarla ante cualquiera, así que en cuanto la mucama se puso dificil solo la tomo por el cabello colocando sus brazos en forma de 4 entorno al cuello de esta, posicionó el brazo derecho por completo en forma horizontal y el izquierdo lo antepuso al otro en forma vertical, cogiendo por completo la parte trasera de la cabeza de la joven chica y dando un brusco tirón para finalmente romper las vértebras de la desgraciada sirvienta quien cayó al suelo inerte como si un costal de papas se tratara.

-NOOOOO ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE? ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA- hacia una rabieta la rubia al percatarse de que acabó con la mucama- NO SE VALE, NO ES JUSTO, YO QUERÍA HACERLA SUFRIR ANTES DE QUE MURIERA AAAAGG.

Acto seguido la rubia comenzó a darse palmadas en la cara repetidamente mientras golpeaba con furia el suelo con los pies y se llamaba así misma estúpida una y otra vez.

-Erichika estúpida, estúpidaaa…- continuaba en pleno berrinche.

 _Mierda y yo que pensaba que la LOCA era yo jajaja, pero bueno tengo que empezar a actuar ya que esto se esta poniendo aburrido; ademas necesito que esta imbecil me ayude a recuperar a MI NICOCCHI._

-Ericchi amor tranquila… NO, NO… Basta no golpees tu hermoso rostro- le hablaba con calma con tanta paciencia como si de un niño de 5 años se tratara mientras me acercaba a paso lento hasta ella hasta abrazarla- ¡Ya, ya bebe, ya paso! Esa maldita mucama te hizo enojar ¿no es así?- le preguntaba recibiendo como respuesta un puchero por demás infantil y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la rusa- Descuida Non-chan sabe cómo puede hacer que _SU_ Ericchi se sienta mejor.

-¡¿Enserio Non-chan?! DIME DIME- respondía con ese tono meloso… _jajaja caiste idiota…_ \- Haré lo que me pidas Non-chan.

-Lo que Ericchi necesita para sentirse mejor es…- dejaba una pauta de suspenso enganchandola más- una compañera de juegos.

Soltaba con una sonrisa encantadora para luego dar de palmadas en la cabeza de mi ahora esposa.

-Y tengo la compañera adecuada para ti Ericchi- seguía sonriendo aumentando la expectativa de la chica al frente mio- es una chica por demás guapa, cuya piel es suave y blanca, tan blanca como la hermosa nieve que cubre tu amada Rusia en invierno- la chica me miraba con emoción- y sus ojos son violetas, ligeramente rasgados, lo cual la hace única- la sonrisa de la rubia comenzaba a ensancharse tanto que parecia que traia puesta una máscara sonriente sobre el rostro- y no solo eso Ericchi sino que su cabello es rojo, rojo como las hermosas llamas que adoras admirar cuando algo se incendia.

-Wooow Non-chan eso suena fabuloso ¿puedes presentarmela? Puedes, puedes- decia con tono excitado.

-Por supuesto Ericchi su nombre es… Nishikino, Nishikino Maki-chan- decía fingiendo entusiasmo mientras me acercaba a mi vestimenta y extraía una foto perceptiblemente arrugada y maltratada, una foto de aquella PUTA- Aqui tienes es ella y sabes lo mejor de todo esto es que Nishikino es igual que tu Ericchi. Ella viene de una familia rica y poderosa por lo cual ha sido criada bajo la más estricta disciplina, ella te daría pelea y no moriría tan fácilmente como las otras.

Le decía al oído a mi amante mientras ella observaba aquella fotografía y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 _Excelente Nozomi lograste que Nishikino entrara en la mira de Ericchi, y quien sabe puede que con un poco de suerte ambas perras logren matarse. Y entonces y solo entonces Nicocchi volverá a hacer mía y SOLO MÍA. Solo espera un poco Nico, cuando vuelvas a mi lado te haré arrepentirte de tus palabras y te dejaré en claro que NADIE hace a un lado a Toujo Nozomi, porque quien lo hace… SE MUERE._

 **NOZOMI'S POV END**

 **ERICHIKA'S POV**

Aquella chica la de la foto que me había mostrado Nozomi era perfecta, tan perfecta que no podía dejar de imaginarme marcando su piel una y otra vez con mi fierro quemador de ganado. Deseaba tanto tenerla frente a frente y admirar su cara de pánico y suplica mientras mis asas de cuero se marcaban TANTO en sus muñecas y tobillos hasta sangrar.

Me excitaba el solo pensar en el ruido que haría su sangre al caer por el piso de mi cuarto de juegos, tanto que no podía esperar para usar ese sonido y tomar con fuerza a mi Nozomi y hacerla mía una y otra vez. Asi es, ella misma me había dejado en claro que le gustaba más mi capacidad de amante después de que "jugaba" con alguna de las mucamas. Desde que nos casamos había tenido que contratar más personal, ya que aquellas perras no resistían más de tres días en mi cuarto de diversión.

Ahora no podía dejar de imaginar cuánto resistiría Nishikino, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo podria usarla para así tener satisfecha a mi Non-chan y que no se largara a revolcarse con otra. Necesitaba retener a Nozomi y si para ello tenía que matar lo haría sin dudar porque esa musa, MI MUSA lo valía.

-Suena interesante Non-chan, no puedo dejar de preguntarme que tan fácil será atraer a Nishikino- sonreía con diversión imaginando a la pelirroja entre mis manos.

-No Ericchi no te precipites- respondía mi belleza pelimorada causando que frunciera el ceño- tranquila bebe no te molestes es solo que Nishikino no es una presa fácil eso es lo que la hace interesante. Hasta ahora has podido hacer lo que te plazca con aquellas mujeres pero esa zorra pelirroja es diferente… es muy inteligente, además de perspicaz así que en esta ocasión debemos planearlo.

Decía con voz melosa y conciliadora la ojiturquesa mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus grandes pechos y acariciaba mi cabello.

 _Ha-Harasho... el peso y la forma de los pechos de mi Non-chan son simplemente PERFECTOS. Woow su aroma y la suavidad de su piel me encantan._

Sin siquiera dudar comencé a pasar mi nariz entre sus senos mientras de tanto en tanto daba mordiscos a sus pezones causando quejas en mi esposa.

-AAAAH ERICCHI BASTA, COMPÓRTATE QUIERES- me gritaba culminando con una palmada en mi cabeza.

-¡AAARG NO ME GOLPES! AAAH NO NO NOOOO- expresaba con furia retrocediendo un par de pasos y golpeando y volcando todo aquello que se cruzaba en mi camino.

-¡Calmate Ericc…! Aaaagr- antes de que me ordenara algo la tome con fuerza por el cuello.

-Ssssh tú no me ordenas ¿entiendes?- presionaba su garganta con mis manos mientras la miraba fijamente- Ni tu ni nadie me dice que hacer.

-Lo si-siento- soltaba con dificultad.

-Bien, bien… ahora solo dime de una maldita vez como llego hasta Nishikino- soltaba su cuello con la misma brusquedad que lo tome al inicio.

-Aaah pues… la oportunidad perfecta será dentro de dos días en la cena que tendremos con los inversionistas de _Ayase Resorts_ no se si recuerdes pero los Nishikino son de nuestros principales socios- decía con calma la ojiturquesa mientras poco a poco recuperaba la respiración.

-Claro que lo se… no soy IDIOTA- lo cierto es que no tenía idea pero no iba a darle la razón a Nozomi- en fin qué sugieres te escucho.

Expresaba con impaciencia esperando que mi amada y muy zorra esposa me dijera que tenía planeado, ya que aunque no me gustara admitirlo necesitaba que me guiara ya que si me confiaba a mi instinto hace mucho que estaría tras las rejas.

-Pues para empezar extenderemos la invitación a la hija de Nishikino Ryo y a su futura esposa con el pretexto de que deseamos fortalecer nuestra unión con la futura heredera de la familia- decía de manera fluida Non-chan como si todo esto ya lo tuviera planeado- eso hará que ambas, ajam, es decir que Maki-chan venga a nosotras por su propia voluntad y entonces durante el evento…

-Espera, espera ¿cómo sabes tú que la hija de Nishikino contraerá matrimonio?- la interrumpí ya que se me hacia muy extraño que Nozomi estuviera al tanto de la vida de la hija de mi socio- Oye Nozomi como que sabes demasiado acerca de esa mujer no te parece.

 _Esto es demasiado sospechoso y no me gusta_ _¿no será que…Aja muy probablemente es ella por quien Nozomi quiere dejarme, sino porque sabria tanto._

 _ **Ahí tienes tu supuesto amor, esa puta pelimorada solo espera que le des una oportunidad para largarse a los brazos de otra-**_ _completaba una de mis voces._

 **¡No eso no es verdad!-** gritaba sin restricción otra de las voces en mi cabeza causando que frunciera el ceño por lo cual continuó en un susurro **\- lo siento no quise gritar perdonen mi osadía, pero… es que ella en verdad nos ama yo puedo notarlo en su mirada… la manera en la que nos mira…**

 _ **Puedes notarlo jajajaja, por favor no me hagas reir tu juicio fue lo que nos condenó la última vez y es por eso que terminamos encerradas entre cuatro paredes blancas-**_ _interrumpia la primera voz a la segunda_ _ **\- por tu culpa nos obligaron a tomar drogas que nos dejaban como zombies.**_

-¿Eh? Ericchi me escuchas- escuchaba de forma lejana la voz de Nozomi.

 **Si pero gracias a ella dejamos la medicación recuerdan, a esa hermosa chica de cabellera morada, a ella a quien debemos nuestra estabilidad y que es increíblemente complaciente con nosotras ella nos mima y…**

 _ **¡Oh cierra la boca! Nos tienes hartas con tu devoción, no la escuches Erichika solo recuerda que esa perra es la causante de nuestros ataques, gracias a ella nuestros celos han incrementado así que no te dejes engañar ¡No bajes la guardia!**_

Gritaba mi voz principal haciendo que asintiera con fuerza.

 **Si pero tambien recuerda que las veces anteriores que creímos que nos engañaba resultaron falsas así que no te dejes llevar, además recuerda lo mucho que la necesitamos después de todo ella es por quien hemos matado a esas mujeres solo por COMPLACERLA.**

Ahora completaba mi segunda voz haciendo que relajara mi rostro y asintiera a lo que dijo.

-Son solo ideas tuyas amor para mí solo existes tú E-R-I-CC-H-I- me decía en tono seductor la ojiturquesa mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me besaba.

 **Wooow se siente tan bien, sus labios transmiten calidez.**

 _ **Mierda lo admito los besos de esta zorra son increíbles.**_

-Oh Nozomi… MI NOZOMI- decía entre sus labios dejándome envolver en su calidez.

 _ **¡Poseela que esperas! Hazlo fuerte, duro enséñale a esa puta quien manda marcala hazla tuya una y otra vez.**_

 **Noooo se delicada, tierna, hazle saber cuánto la amas y la necesitas.**

-Aaaarg- me quejaba al no dejar de escuchar alboroto en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- me cuestionaba mi esposa.

-MIERDA, CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA, DEJEN DE DECIRME QUE HACER- gritaba exasperada separandome brevemente de Nozomi y golpeando con mis puños mi sien- YO SE HACERLO ASI QUE CALLENSE.

Luego de unos minutos de quedarme encogida apretando mi cabeza respire profundo y volví a acercarme a mi esposa quien me miraba extrañada.

-Lo siento no más interrupciones lo prometo, ahora si Non-chan te haré mía.

Con la fuerza necesaria la cogí por la cintura y la acerque a mi para después tomarla en brazos y salir de aquel despacho el cual ordenaría que lo demolieran el dia de mañana ya que me traía malos recuerdos.

-¡DANTE!- le gritaba desde la cima de la escalera a mi más fiel vasallo- manda a limpiar mi despacho, que saquen la basura y que mañana inicie la destrucción del mismo, quiero uno totalmente nuevo y que sea tres veces más grande.

El tipo de 2 metros, cuerpo fornido y tez morena acudió a mi llamado enseguida mirándome desde la parte de abajo y asintiendo a todo lo que le decía, terminando con mis instrucciones seguí mi camino y me dirigí a nuestra grande alcoba donde una vez ahi tire sobre la cama a mi amada esposa y la hice mía tantas veces como quise.

A la tarde siguiente salí de mi gran mansión con un destino fijo… el **Hospital Nishikino**.

-¡Que asco de lugar! Tan plagado de muerte y dolor uy- me quejaba mientras admiraba a mi alrededor las instalaciones del hospital de mis socios.

-Ho-Hola pue-puedo ayudarla en algo- escuchaba el tímido tartamudeo de la que parecía ser la recepcionista, una chica tan insignificante que ni siquiera repare en su persona.

-Hola buen día hermosa, ¿cómo éstas?- respondía utilizando mi encanto ruso guiñandole un ojo a la pobre chiquilla que solo se sonrojo de manera patética- Oye podrías decirme en dónde encuentro a Nishikino Maki.

-Cla-Claro la señorita Nishikino está en la tercer planta en…

-¿Cual es su asunto con Maki-sama? O acaso ¿tiene cita?- aparecía de la nada una mujer obesa la cual hizo aun lado a la recepcionista y se paro al frente mío mirándome con antipatía.

-Ja y usted amable dama ¿quién es para cuestionarme?- respondía con una media sonrisa mientras la encaraba.

-Yo soy la asistente personal de Nishikino Maki-sama y nadie puede interrumpirla al menos que tenga cita así que si usted no esta programada le pediré que se retire o…

-SOY... Ayase Erichika la dueña del emporio de hoteles _Ayase Resorts_ y una muy buena inversionista de su hospital, así que deje de hacerme perder el tiempo y guíame hacia tu jefa.

Decía con fastidio ya que la mujer esa se resistía a llevarme ante Nishikino. Luego de un rato de mirarme con repulsión colocó un auricular de bluetooth en su oído y comenzó a hablar por este.

-No mi señora no esta… así es parece que tenía una cirugía… lo intente pero insiste, aja entiendo… bien la llevaré.

-Y bien tu amada jefa me recibirá ¿o no?- contestaba con socarronería.

-Por favor acompáñeme la señorita la recibirá- salía de la recepción y comenzaba a guiarme hacia el elevador.

-Hasta luego.

Escuchaba la tímida despedida de la recepcionista a la cual solo le regale una última sonrisa para luego alcanzar a la regordeta mujer.

-¿Y hace cuanto trabajas para Nishikino?- preguntaba con inocencia siendo ignorada.

-Y dime Maki-chan es buena como jefa- continuaba con mis preguntas- Escuche que va a casarse ¿es cierto? ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

-Hemos llegado… POR FAVOR AGUARDE A QUE LA ANUNCIE- en el momento que estaba por ingresar a lo que parecía ser la oficina de Nishikino la asistenta me interceptó dejando en claro que aun no podía pasar.

Ante esto solo sonreí con burla y aguarde, mientras la mujer me anunciaba.

 _ **Esa gata quien se cree para hacernos esperar y tu idiota porque no le metiste un bofetón.**_

 _Jajaja no es necesario, en realidad es bastante divertida la situación ¿no te parece? En todos los sitios a los que vamos siempre la gente se pone de rodillas y nos besa los pies, no se tú, pero eso es aburrido._

 _ **Yo considero que así debe de ser, después de todo somos Ayase Erichika.**_

 **Yo coincido con Eri-chan esta situación es graciosa.**

 _Saben que, creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado es hora de hacer nuestra aparición ¿listas?_

 _ **Por fin...Vamos que esperas.**_

 **Adelante por favor.**

-Hola buenas tardes socia, espero no ser inoportuna- decía mientras abría la puerta de par en par dejando sorprendidas a dos de las ocupantes y a una furiosa asistente rechoncha- ¿que tal? es un placer conocerte al fin Nishikino Maki.

Atravesaba en dos zancadas la habitación y estrechaba la mano de la sorprendida pelirroja que se tenso ante mi tacto y mirada.

-¡¿Ah?! Disculpe quien es usted y qué confianza le he dado como para tocarme- me cuestionaba mientras retiraba de manera brusca su mano de la mía- ¡Qué demonios sucede Sato! ¿Como rayos permitiste que entrara sin notificar antes?

-Mil disculpas doctora pero es justo lo que intentaba explicarle, la señora- me miraba con recelo ante lo cual sonreí- es Ayase Erichika la presidenta del grupo _Ayase Resorts_ , una de nuestras principales accionistas. Le dije que aguardara a que la anunciara pero al parecer es una chica muy… inquieta.

-Jajajaja asi es soy una persona muy inquieta no paro, eres observadora gordita- le daba una palmada en el hombro a la asistente que me gruño en respuesta.

-Mmm ya veo bueno señora Ayase…

-Solo Eri- la interrumpia mientras las pasaba de largo y me sentaba en la silla de Nishikino.

-Eh si…- la pelirroja hacia una pequeña pausa mientras intentaba controlar su notorio enojo- supongo que vienes a tratar asuntos sobre nuestro convenio asi que sino te importa quisiera despedir a mi esposa primero en un momento estoy contigo.

-¿Esposa?- decía curiosa entornando por primera vez mi azulada mirada hacia la tercera persona en la habitación.

 _Esta chica debe de ser la futura esposa de Nishikino la chica de la que hablaba Nozomi, y ahora que la veo no tengo dudas. ¡Si, ella es con quien Nozomi me es infiel! No cabe duda mi mujer me engaña con Nishikino Maki._

 _ **Claro que si, no hay duda, si la perra de Nozomi nos es infiel seria con alguien como Nishikino.**_

 **En esta ocasión coincido, la futura esposa de Maki es bastante insignificante solo mirenla, bajita y sin chiste, no hay manera de que nuestra Non-chan se fijara en alguien así.**

 _Yo pienso lo mismo y es por eso que el plan inicia en este instante._

-Saben esto es bastante conveniente- decía alegre incorporándome de golpe y yendo hacia la pareja- me alegra conocerla por fin ¿señorita?

-Yaza…

-NICO… la señorita es mi futura esposa, Nishikino Nico- la doctora se interponía entre la pelinegra y yo evitando que estrechara su mano- y se puede saber porque le alegra que mi mujer éste aquí.

La pelirroja me miraba de manera retadora mientras retrocedía un paso, colocándose justo al lado de la bajita chica para enseguida tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo de manera posesiva.

 _Jajajaja al parecer Nishikino es como nosotras esto sin duda será interesante._

-Me alegra porque venía a externarles una invitación a ambas- decía volviendo a mi postura encantadora- como sabrán dentro de dos días es el evento de beneficencia del grupo Ayase por lo cual he pensado en organizar un baile al cual están cordialmente invitadas.

-¿Un baile? De esos a los que van sólo gente rica- escuchaba la infantil voz de la pelinegra- Y me puedes comprar un vestido caro y de marca Maki-chan.

-Uno o dos o los que quieras mi vida- le respondía con voz melosa la doctora a la chica entre sus brazos- estoy segura de que lucirás como una reina.

Acto seguido cogió de la barbilla a la morena y comenzó a besarla con lujuria, mientras ellas se besaban yo observaba a Nishikino, sus reacciones, su pasión, la manera en la que trataba y miraba a la enana esa.

 _Lo encontré, descubrí tu punto débil Nishikino._

-AJAM, disculpe señora Ayase tiene algún otro asunto que arreglar con Nishikino-sama o eso era todo- intervenía de nuevo la vieja regordeta.

Ante su fuerte aclaración de garganta las otras dos interrumpieron su beso sin embargo en ningún momento se separaron ni dejaron de mirarse.

-No, de hecho ese fue el motivo que me trajo aquí pero bueno me retiro- me acercaba de nuevo a Nishikino y cuando finalmente me prestó atención dirigí una fina reverencia a su mujer - Fue un placer señora.

Luego de conseguir mi objetivo, el cual fue que Nishikino me fulminara con la mirada, di un paso al frente y tome con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja dándole un fuerte tirón hacia mí de tal manera que la aprisione en un cortés abrazo de despedida que me dio la oportunidad de colocar mis labios al lado de su oído.

-Espero no faltes Maki, ya que será una noche muy divertida para ambas- decía en un susurro mientras aguantaba la risa- Bueno sin más que hacer me despido que tengan un buen día.

Salí con paso seguro de aquella oficina con dos miradas molestas y una curiosa, puestas sobre mi persona.

 _Saben no hay duda, Nishikino es la persona que esperábamos. Además con ella mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro, el primero será mantener nuestro espíritu vivo y el segundo…_

 _ **Será deshacernos de la puta con la que Nozomi nos ha estado viendo la cara.**_

 **Notaron la mirada de la novia de Maki-chan, no lo sé parecía como si nos conociera, como si antes le hubiesen hablado de nosotros.**

 _ **La chica enana es irrelevante, lo verdaderamente importante es como nos divertiremos el sábado con Nishikino.**_

 _Yo estoy de acuerdo, lo importante es que haremos para divertirnos aunque tengo ya un par de ideas Jajaja._

 **ERICHIKA'S POV END**

 **MAKI'S POV**

 _¡Pero que mierda fue eso! Aquella tipa quien se cree para venir a tratarme como si fuéramos "amigas" de toda la vida y lo más importante es qué diablos quiso decir con eso de ¡será una noche divertida para ambas!_

 _ **Zaaas**_

-¡Auch! Eso dolió enana- le reclamaba a mi mujer mientras frotaba mi nuca- ¿Porque me golpeas?

-¿Qué porque? Lo ves Sato-chan no solo me ignora sino ahora también me grita, snif, snif- acto seguido se abrazo a mi asistente, la cual en respuesta la acuno en sus brazos, mientras la otra comenzaba a sollozar.

 _¡PERO QUE CHINGADOS! ¿AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICE?_

 _ **A mi ni me preguntes, últimamente no me has dejado salir a divertirme- se deslindaba de cualquier cosa mi alter ego.**_

-¡Pero que cruel es usted! Como puede tratar de esa manera a Nico-sama, ya, ya cariño tranquila; toma es uno de tus caramelos favoritos- la asistente le entregaba un dulce a mi mujer la cual lo recibía mientras se limpiaba sus escasas lágrimas.

-Alguien me explica ¿porque realmente no se que demonios paso?- exigía una aclaración a todo ese drama.

-La señorita Nico ha estado hablándole durante un rato, luego de que aquella desagradable persona se fuera, pero usted estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó- comenzaba a explicar la asistente- entonces decidió darle una sacudida en la cabeza con su bolso para despertarla de su ensoñación pero en lugar de prestarle atención usted solo le grito.

Terminaba el relato con mirada de reproche para luego volverse hacia Nico y brindarle leves caricias en la cabeza mientras la pelinegra hacia un puchero por demás adorable.

-Lo siento amor no fue mi intención ignorarte… ni gritarte- decía luego de saber mi falta pero mientras me acercaba la pelinegra mas se alejaba de mí y se resguardaba en aquella entrometida mujer- Amor, Nico de verdad lo lamento, aah qué te parece si para remediar mi estupidez te doy mi tarjeta y tu y Sato se van a comprar tu vestido para la fiesta, es más comprate tres vestidos vale.

Le extendía una de mis tarjetas de crédito negras con una sonrisa.

-¿Vestidos y accesorios?- decía aún con carita berrinchuda.

-Aja vestidos y accesorios, compra un bolso a juego, zapatos, un collar, pulseras no lo se compra TODO lo que tu quieras pequeña lo que a ti te haga feliz- expresaba con alegría mientras colocaba las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus rosadas mejillas y le proporcionaba leves caricias.

-¡Bien, Sato-chan vámonos!- le ordenaba a mi asistente quien presurosa corrió a coger sus cosas- Y tú tonta distraída, si vuelves a ignorarme lo pagarás caro entiendes- colocaba una mirada amenazadora la cual me resulto de lo más tierna- Nadie es más importante que Nico, ME ESTAS OYENDO MAKI-CHAN, NADIE ES MÁAAAS.

La seguía mirando embobada mientras me gritaba pero sin resistirlo más cogi con firmeza su barbilla y acerque sus deliciosos y rosados labios sabor a fresa a lo míos, besándola de manera apasionada robandole poco a poco el aliento, así como mi cordura.

-Aaaaw lo se… se que NADA ni NADIE es más importante que MI NICO-CHAN- le decía con firmeza mientras la miraba con devoción- sin ti nada tiene sentido para mí TÚ LO ERES TODO.

-Así es Maki-chan esa es justo la manera en que debes de amar a Nico porque Nico no se merece menos- me hablaba mientras me miraba de manera hipnótica y rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos acercando más nuestros cuerpos- es por eso que para Nico también solo existe Maki-chan.

Acto seguido mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego repartir besitos por todo mi cuello.

-Bueno hasta aquí, ya que ahora me voy a comprar mi vestido- se separaba de golpe de mi dejándome por demás excitada.

-Pero Nico-chan aaaagr no me dejes asi ¡aunque sea uno rápido si! muack- me acercaba a ella mientras besaba lo que estuviese a mi alcance que en este caso fue su mejilla.

-No, no y no Maki-chan tengo que ir de compras y además está Sato-chan aquí- me empujaba y negaba con su cabeza haciendo que gruñera de frustración y golpeara con los pies el piso- ¡Basta, basta con los berrinchitos! En la noche te compenso _muack, muack,_ Sato-chan vámonos.

Mi hermosa musa me dio un último beso de piquito como despedida y salió en compañía de aquella traidora mujer.

 _Aaaaah pues ni modo no queda más que aguantar hasta la noche._

 _ **Eres una "achicada(8)" si yo estuviera en tu lugar correría a esa anciana y enseguida hubiese poseído a esa enana demostrándole quien manda y...**_

 _Es justo por eso que no estás a cargo, eres estúpida e imprudente- respondía en mi mente de manera calmada mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio- si hiciera eso no podría mantener vigilada a Nico como quiero, esa anciana se encarga de estar detrás de Nico y de espantar a cualquier imbécil que se le ocurra acercarse. Además no me gusta presionarla ya que Nico-chan es como un pequeño conejo, si se siente acorralada se pone inquieta y es lo último que quiero ya que le empezaran a surgir ideas y se alejara de mi lado cosa que NO PERMITIRÉ._

 _ **¿De qué demonios te sirve tener a esa enana? Hay muchas como ella incluso mejores.**_

 _Jajaja nuevamente te equivocas no hay nadie como ella, Yazawa Nico ha logrado despertar cosas en mi que ni siquiera sabia que existian, gracias a ella estás aquí, lo que me ha dado el coraje para librarme de aquella basura que se interpone en mí camino. Y por si fuera poco muy pronto nos dará lo que siempre hemos anhelado... una familia._

 _ **Bien lo admito ella es la adecuada, es perfecta para ser la madre de nuestro primogénito.**_

 _Así es ella es perfecta. Bueno ahora hagamos un poco de investigación._

 _ **Mmm te refieres a Ayase Erichika-**_ _yo asentía con la cabeza mientras hacía una búsqueda rápida en google_ _ **\- Si en definitiva hay algo raro en ella, su manera de hablar denota impulsividad y la manera en que se mueve refleja falta de empatía; además por ratos se quedaba callada y nos observaba de manera extraña para luego sonreír, apostaría lo que fuera a que hay alguien más dentro de su cabeza.**_

 _Exacto yo creo lo mismo es por eso que debemos investigar y tomar precauciones._

 _ **Muy bien pero descuida, ya que si las cosas se complican siempre puedes hacerte a un lado y entonces yo me encargare.**_

 _Jajaja lo tendré en cuenta- reía ante el respaldo de mi alter ego sin duda alguna si Erichika Ayase planeaba algo entonces no la tendría fácil con nosotras._

 _ **Quinta Parte FIN**_

* * *

 **Bueno qué tal ahora si ya pueden decidir quien creen que es la más inestable mentalmente o aún necesitan más datos para tomar su decisión, por lo pronto hasta aquí la quinta parte. No se ustedes pero esto se pone interesante que se imaginan que tiene Eri planeado para Maki, en verdad Nozomi se saldrá con la suya y se quedará con Nico, nuevamente pregunto ¿dónde fuck esta Nico? Y por último ¿quién es Sato-chan y porque cuida con tanta devoción a Nico?**

 **Pues estas respuestas y más cuestiones en los posteriores capítulos de esta historia. La sexta parte la subiré a la brevedad ya estoy en ella tengo las ideas solo falta el tiempo y el orden.**

 **Para los que siguen también Océano de sentimientos no desesperen intentaré actualizar también a la brevedad (aunque tardare un poco porque de esa no llevó la continuación escrita, inserte emoji del grito) así que les pido paciencia. Gracias por leer y no olviden sus opiniones por favor.**

* * *

 _(8) Se refiere a que es una cobarde_


	6. Sexta Parte

_**THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART.**_ _Sexta Parte._

 _Hola he vuelto después de 6 meses o algo así jaja (ríe con nervios) lo siento se que he tardado horriblemente en actualizar pero eso de ser adulto y tener responsabilidades no chido, en fin les dejo esta, pienso yo, larga actualización de este dark fic que espero disfruten. Recuerden que la letra cursiva es para pensamientos. En cuanto a la letra **cursiva y negrita** pertenece a la personalidad huésped, que es aquella que toma el control por más tiempo como en el caso de Erichika, o para la impulsiva como es la voz en la cabeza de Maki. En el caso de Erichika la letra solo en **negrita** es para la personalidad sumisa llamada Alexa. Aclarando puntos (los cuales indagaré más profundamente en capítulos posteriores no desesperen); Erichika y Alexa son personalidades residentes dentro de la mente de Eri las cuales se manifiestan físicamente a través del cuerpo de esta, ya que esta sufre algo llamado **Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo (TID)** y para Maki aquella voz que escucha no es nada más que su **alter ego** como anteriormente lo describia, osea su voz interna aquella que manifiesta sus deseos más desviados y corrompidos, lo que Maki es se conoce como abiertamente como **Psicópata**._

* * *

 **NOZOMI'S POV**

-Todo está listo para la cena de esta noche mi señora- escuchaba la gruesa voz de mi custodio de confianza Toru.

-Excelente espero todo marche de acuerdo al plan y sobre todo que Ericchi no tenga ni idea de mis verdaderas intenciones- respondía con seguridad mientras daba un gran sorbo a mi vaso de vodka.

-Eso es seguro mi señora Nozomi he sido en extremo cuidadoso para que Erichika-sama no note el verdadero plan, ella sigue pensando que todo esto es para atraer a su próxima víctima- decía con seguridad mientras hacía una reverencia ante mi y posteriormente se volvía al escritorio para rellenar mi vaso.

-Esperó no te equivoques Toru o de lo contrario tendré que reemplazarte- decía sin ni siquiera detenerme a mirar a aquel perro guardián.

-Yo jamás le fallaría mi señora, yo daría mi vida y más por usted- decía hincándose a mi lado y recargando su desagradable cabeza en la parte baja de mi brazo.

 _¡Pero que asco! Por los dioses hasta donde he llegado para recuperar a mi Nicocchi mira que tener que rebajarme a acostarme con esta bestia para que así me ayude a llevar a cabo mi plan._

Pensaba con fastidio mientras tomaba con mi mano izquierda mi vaso de licor y la derecha la subía, para así llegar a posarla sobre aquella cabellera oscura de aquel hombre y ejercer un par de roces que podrían interpretarse como caricias.

Sin deshacer mi posición, la cual consistía en mi cuerpo recostado por completo sobre la enorme silla giratoria y mis pies posados sobre el escritorio del despacho de Ericchi, le di nuevamente un gran sorbo a mi vaso, acabandome el contenido de este dando por finalizada la preparación para mi próxima actuación.

-Oh pobrecillo mío te has sentido solito estos días tranquilo porque aquí está tu ama para complacerte en todo lo que desees.

Acto seguido cogí la parte trasera de su cabellera y tire de ella hasta el punto en que escuche un quejido mezcla jadeo y excitación por parte de aquel tipo enorme.

-Aunque también tengo pensado castigarte, últimamente has sido estúpidamente descuidado con tus acciones hasta el punto en que mi Ericchi está empezando a sospechar que tu no me ves precisamente como tu ama- decía con tono ácido ya que los celos de este idiota habían empezado a hacerse notar por mi esposa cosa que me había causado que la rusa se pusiera loca de nuevo- y creo que está demás recordarte tu lugar. No pienso perder mi dinero y posición por culpa de tus

estupideces.

Sin aflojar un segundo mi agarre tire nuevamente desde atrás de su cabellera para finalizar estampando mi mano libre contra su rostro consiguiendo que por la posición en la que estaba el pobre guardaespaldas terminara con sus glúteos contra el suelo terminando en el piso mirándome extrañado.

-Ahora lárgate no te quiero ver, vuelve solo hasta la hora del evento y solo si es que ya tienes todo listo- decía terminando con un suspiro de cansancio sin detenerme a mirar a aquel idiota que ya me tenía harta.

 _Zaaaas puertazo_

-¡Oh por los dioses! Ese tipo se está volviendo una molestia ademas me causa asco que me toque o se me acerque, pero bueno ya vere como me deshago de él una vez que tenga a Nicocchi de nuevo entre mis brazos. Mmm que es ese aroma sniff… puaj ¿pero que? maldición le he dicho cientos de veces a ese imbécil que no use loción ahora tendré que tomar una ducha antes de que llegue Ericchi o de lo contrario lo lamentare, aaah bueno tal vez el agua tibia me ayude a pensar mejor en mi plan.

 _[Minutos después en el ENORME baño de la mansión Ayase]_

 _Muy bien ahora repasaré cada parte del plan para asegurarme que esté todo listo. A las 9 pm Erena-chan se presentará en el penthouse de Nishikino Maki como uno de los nuevos elementos de seguridad, una vez le entregue a Maki los papeles que avalan que viene de la agencia de seguridad privada de los Nishikino no tendremos más problemas y podremos pasar a la fase dos._

 _La fase dos consiste en el arribo de Nicocchi y Nishikino aquí, calculo que eso será entre 10 y 10:20 pm, y debido a que es un evento de suma elegancia no se permite la entrada de seguridad por lo que Maki tendrá que dejar a su primer hombre de seguridad en la entrada y al otro muy probablemente en la salida. Debido a que Erena-chan es mujer y una muy hermosa preveo que hará que venga vestida de gala para que así funja de acompañante de Nicocchi por si acaso ella llega a separarse de la pelinegra. Y ya que Nishikino es igual o incluso más celosa que Ericchi obviamente estará en todo momento con MI Nicocchi por lo tanto es ahí donde entramos nosotras; tanto Ericchi como yo iremos a recibirlas, después de todo no es extraño que el anfitrión se acerque a recibir a sus invitados._

 _Fase tres, una vez que nos presentemos ante ellas iniciara el baile y es ahí donde haré mi primer movimiento el cual será invitar a Maki-chan a abrir el baile y de esta forma mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro; el primero será activar los celos de Ericchi para que de esta manera tenga en su mira solo a Maki y el segundo será el provocar que Nicocchi se acerque a mi para reclamarme y pedirme que me aleje de Nishikino. Todo esto dará inicio a la fase cuatro la cual consiste en distraer a los demás invitados con el baile, la comida y la bebida para que de esta manera Ericchi busque la forma de separar a Maki de Nicocchi y así yo y Toru podremos acceder a ella. Y bueno por la seguridad no me preocupó porque Erena-chan se encargará de deshacerse de los guardias de Nishikino y Toru se deshará del custodio de confianza de Ericchi Dante, por lo cual sera mas facil hacerse cargo de las cámaras de seguridad y la demás vigilancia de la mansión Ayase._

 _Excelente hasta aquí todo pinta de maravilla ahora solo queda preparar a Ericchi para que elimine a Maki-chan y bueno con un poco de suerte tal vez hasta mi rusa terminé bastante mal, como sea que resulte al final ambas tienen que desaparecer._

-¡Nozomi donde demonios te metes! Ah ahí estás llevo buscándote un buen rato por toda la casa- aparecía en el umbral una aparentemente molesta rubia- son las 6 y aun no hemos afinado los detalles.

-Ara Ericchi pero si ya llevo un rato aquí, además tranquila que todo saldrá bien esta noche- nadaba hacia ella con mirada seductora emergiendo de vez en vez para deleite de la rusa que cayó bajo el influjo de esta sirena- porque no te quitas esa ropa sudada y entras, vamos deja que Non-chan te consienta un rato siii anda.

Luego de unos segundos de duda la rubia se desnudó y entró a la gran piscina llegando hasta mi.

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila y segura- cuestionaba mirándome aún con sospecha- que tal si Nishikino no resulta tan fácil como creemos y…

-Sssh Ericchi no seas tan pesimista además te aseguro que nada puede salir mal ya que Nishikino no es ni la mitad de lista que tú- decía mostrando seguridad para infundir confianza a la rusa mientras repartía un par de besos por sus labios y cuello- si estoy tranquila y segura es porque confió en las habilidades de MI ERICCHI además estoy convencida que una vez que acabes con Maki-chan quedarás por completo curada.

-De verdad Non-chan, en serio crees que mis voces mueran una vez que asesine a Nishikino- decía con expresión atormentada la rusa mientras me abrazaba y dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre mis pechos cosa que siempre la relajaba- porque admito que sería increíble que desaparecieran que solo se callaran y me dejaran dormir sin necesidad de tener que torturar a alguien o de asesinarlo.

Decía mientras temblaba y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas la rubia, era más que obvio que aquellas dos voces que habitaban en su cabeza la atormentaban incluso más de lo que me atormentaban a mi, yo las conocí bajo diferentes circunstancias sin embargo odiaba a ambas.

A Erichika la dominante porque no me bajaba de PUTA y porque era la responsable de aquellas sesiones de mutilaciones y días de encierro en el cuarto de "juegos" de Ericchi; y a la sumisa Alexa porque era una llorica molesta que no hacía más que relatar poesía mientras me seguía de un lado a otro cual patito recién nacido causando con su actitud los celos y alejamiento de Ericchi.

 _Si ninguna de esas dos perras existiera tal vez y sólo tal vez yo podría haber amado a Ericchi... jajaja por los dioses a quien engaño yo no amo a nadie más que a mí misma. Salvo claro a mi Nicocchi aunque más que amor podría considerarlo posesión ya que sino es mía entonces no puede ser de nadie._

-Tranquila Ericchi te prometo que en cuanto mates a Nishikino las voces en tu cabeza cesarán- le susurraba con calma mientras acariciaba su mojada cabellera rubia- solo tienes que hacer lo que tu Non-chan diga.

 _Muy bien solo un poco más y todo estará listo. Todo debe de marchar de acuerdo al plan y entonces dentro de poco… Espera... Ericchi está recargando demasiado su peso en mi es como si hubiera perdido la... ¡Ay mierda no de nuevo!_

 _ **-Jajajaja realmente crees que haré lo que tu me ordenes puta pelimorada- el tono de voz de Ericchi se ensanchaba un poco y su mirada se volvía más fría, luego de decirme aquello me dio un empujón haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra el azulejo de la alberca donde nos encontrábamos- tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo o no hacer. Solo yo decidiré cómo matar a esa puta pelirroja, además de que yo no me creo esa teoría estúpida de que desapareceré al asesinarla. De hecho solo la asesinare por gusto y porque estoy segura de que es con esa perra con quien nos pones los cuernos.**_

-Hola Erichika aaaah tan lista como siempre- _mierda esta idiota echara a perder mi plan para librarme de Nishikino y de ella misma-_ Oye siempre he tenido curiosidad, realmente no hay otra palabra en tu vocabulario más que "puta", digo para ti es _puta_ esto y _puta_ aquello aaah resultas tan predecible que me das wueba- decía con fastidio mientras veía a la rubia.

 _ **-No es que no tenga más vocabulario es solo que con gente como tu no es necesario usar más palabras, eres una sucia perra manipuladora Toujou Nozomi lo supe desde que Eri te conoció, sabía que solo traerías problemas; fuiste demasiado inteligente al deslumbrar a las otras dos idiotas pero no a mi. Se lo que pretendes y no te lo permitiré- soltaba lanzandome otra de esas heladas miradas que logran estremecer de miedo mi interior.**_

-Jajaja no se de que hablas… Y si realmente siempre lo supiste porque no hiciste nada, oh si claro se me olvidaba que tu no mandas sino Ericchi y…- _zaass_ \- auch auch duele por… por favor aah- me encogía luego de sentir aquella bofetada y el dolor proveniente de mi brazo derecho y cuello ya que estos habían sido aprisionados por la rubia- Aaaargh por favor Ericchi basta, basta.

 _ **-Lo siento cariño pero ni Ericchi ni la otra boba dolor de ovarios están creo que se encuentran fuera del área de servicio jajaja, por ahora solo estamos tu y yo pero tranquila porque te garantizo que nos vamos a divertir- me lanzaba una última mirada y una sonrisa psicótica antes de abalanzarse sobre mí- esto te enseñara a no volver a subestimarme como la personalidad**_ _ **huésped (9).**_

Luego de aquello cerré mis ojos y mi mente e intente ignorar lo que pasaba ya que comenzaria otra sesión de pesadilla.

Por minutos solo escuchaba jadeos por parte de la rubia seguidos por un dolor punzante en mi parte baja el cual me hacía morderme el interior del labio para evitar gritar de dolor. Siempre que _**"Erichika"**_ se presentaba, mi cuerpo y alma quedaban destrozados, si había algo que odiaba era esa parte depravada e hiriente, esa personalidad sin escrúpulos ni límites.

Afortunadamente en esta ocasión no utilizó ninguno de sus "juguetitos" para ultrajar mi cuerpo de lo contrario dudaba poder asistir al baile que organizamos.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad escuche el fuerte gemido de la ojiazul acompañado del peso de su sudoroso cuerpo sobre el mío, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos observando a través de las lágrimas el agua de alrededor rojiza mientras aquel dolor punzante seguía en mi vagina y la rusa aprovechaba para regular su respiración. Después de recuperarse solo se separo de mi cuerpo de un empujón y sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra se volvió y comenzó a nadar encaminandose a la salida del cuarto de baño dejándome aferrada en una de las esquinas mientras apretaba con frustración mis puños.

 _No sabes como deseo que mueras esta noche-_ miraba con ira hacia la espalda de la rubia _\- no tolero que me uses como si fuera un trozo de carne. Solo espero que Nishikino no sea un hueso muy fácil de roer o de lo contrario yo misma tendré que ensuciarme las manos y acabar contigo._

Antes de poder salir de la piscina la rusa se frenó de repente lo cual me indico que volvió a perder momentáneamente la consciencia y una vez despierta volteo a mirarme con expresión horrorizada.

-¡No-Nozomi! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- decía mientras nadaba con lentitud hasta donde yo estaba, sin dejar de mirar con miedo el agua rojiza de la piscina.

 _Agggh carajo lo que me faltaba tener que soportar a otra idiota. Aunque esto es interesante nunca antes Alexa había aparecido con tanta rápidez y mucho menos después de irse Erichika._

-Oh Alexa gracias a todos los dioses… fu-fue horrible Eri-Erichika aaaghh- interrumpia mis palabras por un llanto desgarrador mientras me soltaba de la orilla y me aferraba a la rubia como si mi vida dependiera de ello causando que esta me tomara en brazos- Oh Alexa ya no lo soporto más por favor por favor líbrame de Erichika.

-¡Oh Nozomi lo siento tanto, lo siento! Debí llegar antes- me abrazaba de manera protectora mientras me pedía disculpas casi con desesperación- Lamento todo el daño que te ha hecho ese monstruo, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo.

-Puedes Alexa, tu y Ericchi pueden ayudarme y no solo a mi sino a ustedes mismas; sabes bien que Erichika es un peligro es ella quien orilla a Ericchi a matar a mujeres inocentes y es ella quien me daña solo porque yo te amo a ti y no ha ella- _vamos estúpida cae en mi trampa, vamos_ \- Tan solo piensalo Alexa tu, yo y Ericchi podríamos ser felices si Ayase Erichika desapareciera.

-Lo dices enserio Nozomi, lo que dices es cierto… ¿me amas a mi?- me decía con un tono asquerosamente ilusionado y acompañado de ojos brillantes.

 _Oh por todos los dioses de todo lo que he dicho es lo único que se le quedó grabado a esta imbécil, aah bueno le dare por su lado ya que por ahora me conviene que Erichika se quede guardada y no me estorbe._

-Así es cariño no la necesitamos con nosotras tres basta, solo necesitas permanecer a mi lado y todo estara bien asi ella no volverá a lastimarme… que-quédate por-por favoor aam- decía en tono suave y suplicante mientras le acariciaba el rostro y la besaba con calma envolviendola en mi típica atmósfera de seducción la cual usaba para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Poco a poco la rusa se dejaba envolver y comenzaba a ceder ante mis encantos pero en cuanto quiso llegar más lejos me aleje y libere intencionalmente un grito de dolor mientras estremecía de manera exagerada mi cuerpo causando confusión en mi compañera.

-¿Que pasa Nozomi? ¿Que va mal?- preguntaba mientras me cogía en brazos y pataleaba hasta la entrada del jacuzzi donde estaban las escaleras para sacarnos a ambas de ahí- Dios que fue lo que te hizo esa bestia, sangras mucho.

-Por favor Alexa no te vayas, por favor- decía aun con ese tono patético y lastimero causando que a la rubia se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila princesa ya pasó, te juro que no volveré a ausentarme tanto y asi Erichika no volverá a tocarte- dijo con determinación logrando que la abrazara ocultando mi rostro en su pecho para así evitar que viera mi sonrisa- Eri y yo nos encargaremos de enterrarla para que así tu puedas estar tranquila.

-Oh gracias Alexa, gracias te amo tanto- acariciaba con parsimonia su brazo.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi Nozomi, mi vida- decía con esa enfermiza devoción que acostumbrada.

 _Creo que acaba de surgir un plan B, si esta noche no puedo deshacerme de ti Ericchi, simplemente lograré quedarme con las dos partes tuyas que son dóciles ante mi persona. Fantástico esta noche todo lo que quiero volvera a mis manos.  
_

 **NOZOMI'S POV END**

 **MAKI'S POV**

 _Erichika es mucho más inteligente de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera Tsubasa logro averiguar mucho acerca de su pasado, además se tomó bastantes precauciones para con su mujer, lo cual me deja aún con más dudas._

 _ **Exacto ahora debemos de ser el doble de precavidas, ya que no tenemos ni idea de que trama, pero algo me dice que nos hemos confiado demasiado ya que no nos molestamos en borrar el pasado de Nico.**_

 _¡Mierda es verdad! Hemos sido demasiado descuidadas pero eso tiene solución basta con un par de llamadas y listo. Por ahora me preocupa más la fiestecilla esa, hay que estudiar un poco el plano del sitio por si acaso._

 _ **Exacto y no está demás llevar un poco más de personal, con unos tres guardaespaldas bastará.**_

 _Estoy más que de acuerdo pero bueno aun hay tiempo para las preparaciones por ahora tengo ganas de disfrutar de mi entretenimiento favorito._

Con paso decidido volví a la alcoba, ya que anteriormente me encontraba en el balcón meditando, una vez ahí me aproximé a mi dama que yacía sobre nuestro lecho de amor descansando tranquilamente mientras su bellísima espalda y glúteos se encontraban expuestos. Con paso sigiloso subí a la cama y comencé a repasar su cuerpo con mis manos y labios de manera desesperada.

 _Por Kamisama esta mujer me matara un día de estos de un paro cardíaco, como puede ser tan sexy y radiante incluso cuando duerme aaagh._

-¿Mmm Maki-chan que haces?- se removía mientras decía de manera somnolienta- ¡Aaagg carajo no me muerdas! Sabes que odio que queden marcas en mi piel.

Se quejaba mientras manoteaba y lograba que retirara mis dientes de su glúteo que era prisionero de mi boca causando un gruñido de mi parte.

-¡Dios que nunca te cansas o que! Todo el tiempo quieres pasartela cogiendo. ¡Cielos eres de pila infinita!- me decía molesta mientras se incorporaba y terminaba del lado contrario a la cama quedando fuera de mi alcance.

-Pues si por mi fuera me la pasaría en la cama contigo, pero desgraciadamente debo trabajar- respondía indiferente a su molestia- además no es como si pusieras mucho de tu parte para mantener quieto mi lívido, tan solo mirate, andas desnuda todo el tiempo provocándome.

-Sabes que me acaloro con rapidez además estamos en pleno verano- decía más tranquila mientras retrocedía evitando que pudiera retenerla- así que quiero seguir durmiendo, porque no te das una ducha de agua fría y vas a trabajar.

-¡Aaaagr de nuevo me das ordenes! Desde hace dos días estás insoportable, todo te molesta y no me permites que te toque, pues sabes una cosa vida mía- la miraba con molestia mientras le daba un manotazo al buró al lado de la cama tirando las cosas sobre este para luego librar la cama y terminar aprisionando a la pelinegra contra la pared tomando su bello cuello entre mis manos- hasta aquí llegó la abstinencia, la dulce y obediente Maki se canso de esperar a que le des lo que por derecho es suyo.

-¡Suéltame, dije que no quiero! Basta Maki-chan tengo nauseas y me duele mucho el aaa… aaah nooo- en el instante en que mi mano viajó a su pecho y lo apretó levemente, la pelinegra gimió de dolor mientras su hermoso rostro se deformaba en una mueca.

-Oye no dramatices que apenas y te toque, además no evitaras que te posea si es lo que pretendes- le decía mientras cogía su barbilla y me apoderaba de sus carnosos labios besándola con desespero- aaah… me has tenido muy abandonada. Ya ni siquiera me recibes como acostumbras y ya no me alabas ni alimentas mi ego, porque no entiendes Nico-chan que lo necesito. Necesito escuchar de tus dulces labios cuan grandiosa soy.

Nuevamente la besaba pero en esta ocasión de manera lenta terminando con el cuerpo de la pelinegra aprisionado entre mis brazos, pero en un momento de distracción ella logro liberarse empujandome del pecho y corriendo rumbo a la puerta.

-¡A dónde demonios crees que vas Nico-chan!- expresaba con molestia y enfado saltando por encima de la cama abrazando a la pelinegra esta vez por la cintura para culminar con ella contra la pared de manera brusca.

-Aaaaah aaah aaah- respiraba con dificultad mi mujer mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza contra la pared intentando mantenerse de pie mediante esta acción.

-Pero que rayos pasa contigo amorcito, aun no empezamos y ya te cansaste, ¡¿Nico-chan?!- terminaba con mis burlas al notar como mi chica se encorvaba y comenzaba a trasudar.

 _ **¡Ay vamos! ¿No vas a creerle verdad? Sabes que solo esta fingiendo para evitar que la poseamos.**_

 _No aguarda hay algo malo aquí, no es normal que tiemble y sude además parece que está a punto de vo…_

Acto seguido la morena se inclinaba y vomitaba llenando por completo la pared y sus pies de los fluidos provenientes de su estómago.

 _¡Pero qué mierda sucede aquí!_

 _ **¡Oh qué puto asco, has algo!**_

 _¡Ueeh!_

 _ **¡Aaaaaggh!**_

-¿Hey Nico-chan? ¿Nico-chan?¡¿Nico-chaaaaann?!- expresaba con sorpresa y mucho pánico al observar cómo el amor de mi vida se desvanecía entre mis brazos.

 _ **¿Oh no será que se muere o si? Porque si es así debemos de ir buscando un reemplazo y yo que pensaba que este juguetito nos duraría más.**_

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, ELLA NO MORIRÁ ENTIENDES, NO MORIRÁ- le gritaba con furia a mi alter ego mientras este soltaba una sonora carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de mi cerebro, así que ignorando aquella voz tomé en brazos a la futura madre de mi hijo o hija y la lleve hasta la tina de baño.

Una vez ahí llene el pequeño jacuzzi para más de tres personas _(nota: recuerden q_ _ue_ _Maki es muy rica así que para ella la tina es diminuta)_ con agua fría y deposite a la pelinegra en el, quien en un par de segundos recobro la conciencia al sentir lo frio del agua recorrer su desnudo cuerpo por lo cual se incorporó de manera precipitada haciendo que tuviera que introducirme en la tina para retenerla de salir.

-¡Nico! ¡Oh Nico-chan! Me tenías tan preocupada enana tarada pensé que te perdía aah- decía con alivio mientras la rodeaba con uno de mis brazos por la cintura y dirigía mi mano libre hacia su rostro dándole caricias, finalmente recargue mi frente sobre la suya y me mantuve observando su cara de confusión.

-¡Maki! ¿Qué fue lo que…?!- la silencie con un suave beso en los labios para luego recargarme más sobre su cuerpo y poder abrazarla por completo sin importarme que lo frío del agua quemara mi blanca piel.

-Sssh olvida eso amor, solo dime ¿como te sientes?- le decía con completo amor besando su cuello y clavícula con devoción- dime porque vomitaste.

-Aaaah intente decirte que tenia nauseas y me sentía mal, pero como siempre no escuchas- decía con enfado intentando que me alejara de su lado- Lo ves incluso ahora continuamos insistiendo, solo quítate de encima.

-No, me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor, tranquila bebé cuidare de ti- le decía con ternura mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos con extrema delicadeza como si su cuerpo estuviera esculpido por la mas fina porcelana- Ven te llevaré a la cama.

-¡No quiero ir a la cama! Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder… aaaah al parecer no, pues te informo que vomite así que ahora quisiera limpiarme y lavarme los dientes- de un impulso se bajaba de mis brazos y rodeaba el jacuzzi para terminar en la regadera de 3 metros en forma cilíndrica la cual tenía paredes de mármol y figuras de granito con la forma de un palacio submarino rodeado por sirenas y tritones.

En cuanto la morena entró a la regadera cerró la puerta de cristal y comenzó a lavarse todo rastro de suciedad así que ni tarda ni perezosa me despoje de mi pijama y entre a hacerle compañía.

-Por todos los dioses Maki-chan, dije que no quiero tener sexo- me decía retirando mis manos de su cintura ya que en cuanto entre a la regadera la abrace.

-Tranquila no pienso hacer nada- decía en parte verdad y en parte mentira ya que no perdía oportunidad para besar y morder aquella nívea piel- últimamente has estado muy rara.

-Aaaah lo sé pero no es mi culpa, ultimamente me mareo con facilidad y no tengo mucha energía- decía con parsimonia mientras recargaba su espalda sobre mi torso desnudo y se dejaba mimar por mis caricias- además he andado estúpidamente sensible.

-¡¿Sensible?! ¿En qué forma?- decía con completo interés mientras frotaba con una mano su hombro y besaba con parsimonia y sensualidad su cuello.

-No en la forma que te imaginas sucia pervertida- era su respuesta la cual me saco una risita- sino en una forma un tanto inusual.

-¿A qué te refieres con inusual?- expresaba con algo de preocupación mientras hacía a un lado nuestro cabello húmedo y ella aprovechaba para acurrucarse entre mis brazos terminando con su nuca en mi hombro.

-No lo se, no tengo nada con qué compararlo… es una especie de… mmm como decirlo ¿calidez? esta sensación nunca antes la había experimentado- decía confundida mi pequeña pelinegra colocando su mano sobre la mía que se encontraba sobre su vientre, mientras que yo ocultaba mi rostro entre su cabellera húmeda para evitar que vislumbraba mi amplia sonrisa.

 _Con qué mareos frecuentes, náuseas matutinas, falta de vitalidad, además de un sentimiento de calidez en el vientre jajaja. Si, si y ¡SI! por fin después de tres intentos lo logré; al fin seremos una familia, por fin estaré completa._

-¿Crees que sea grave?...¡Maki! ¡Oye Maki-chan!… Aaah #&:*-$ %... Hey Maki-chan qué te parece si cogemos aquí en la ducha... no se tú pero a Nico se le antoja- escuchaba su dulce proposición mientras se volvía y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello.

-Wooow claro que si bebe justo estaba deseando que dijeras eso- respondía volviendo en mí ya que aquello captó por completo mi atención- así que no perdamos tiempo y ven aquí … AUCH, PORQUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO.

Soltaba con irritación al recibir una fuerte palmada en el rostro proporcionada por la morena.

-Como que porque ESTUPIDA, te estoy hablando y no me haces caso tal parece que te vale madres que pueda tener un tumor o algo así- decía con enfado.

 _ **Tumor jajajaja si claro dile que es un tumor que se alimentara de ella durante 9 meses y después saldrá chillando jajajaja.**_

 _Claro que no imbécil si le digo eso puede que haga alguna locura y aborte a mi hijo._

-Tranquila mi vida estoy segura que no se trata de eso, pero no estaría mal que dejaras el alcohol y el cigarrillo por un tiempo- le decía volviendo a acariciar su bello rostro- y bueno ahora pasemos a lo que habías dicho.

-Lo ves .¡Ah solo menciono la palabra coger o sexo y de repente tengo toda tu atención! Eres una imbécil- acto seguido salió de la regadera cogiendo de paso una toalla y desapareciendo por el cuarto.

-Aaaaaggrr fabuloso Maki, excelente volviste a hacerlo- cerraba de un tirón la regadera y salía de esta colocando sobre mi cuerpo mi bata de baño para luego alcanzar a mi mujer en la habitación.

-Lo siento amor no fue mi intencion, ademas te juro que te estaba prestando atención- decía aproximandome a ella quien se encontraba cerca del closet- Nico-chan no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cariño mírame te juro que estarás bien.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Que tal si tengo un tumor, cáncer o algo así- expresaba aún con temor.

 _ **Tumor si claro jajaja un tumor que les dirá mamá dentro de unos meses-**_ _se burlaba nuevamente mi alter ego, causando que se formara una sonrisa en mi rostro al pensar en mi futuro hijo._

-Nico-chan amor confia en mi, no es nada malo solo necesitas bajarle al alcohol y al cigarro y estarás bien- le decía con seguridad mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos- así que desde hoy tienes prohibido tomar una sola gota de alcohol.

-Pero Maki- decía berrinchuda golpeando el piso con el pie.

-Pero nada, si quieres que esos síntomas desaparezcan entonces nada de esas cosas y tranquila te daré unas pastillas para disminuir esos malestares muack- terminaba dándole un beso en su dulce nariz mientras nuevamente la tomaba entre mis brazos- por lo pronto descansa un poco y no te preocupes por nada que yo estaré aquí para cuidarte.

La recostaba en nuestra cama mientras la acurrucaba entre mis brazos.

 _Muy pronto amor, muy pronto. Ya pensare que hacer para mantenerte quieta más adelante, por ahora no me conviene que te enteres de tu embarazo o sino podrías atentar contra nuestro hijo, más adelante haré que entiendas que el formar nuestra familia es lo mejor._

Pensaba aquello mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabellera morena y lanzaba miradas soñadoras a su aún plano vientre.

 **MAKI'S POV END**

 **ERENA'S POV**

 _Ok es momento de dar inicio al plan. Son las 9:00 en punto justo a tiempo._

-Hola excelente noche, soy Kumakura Erena y la señorita Nishikino Maki me espera- decía con firmeza y una sonrisa encantadora a la recepcionista quien tuvo un ligero shockeo ante mi belleza pero que enseguida se compuso y acepto los papeles que le tendía para finalmente indicarme que aguardara por la respuesta.

 _Una vez que Nishikino avaló la legalidad de los papeles de la agencia de seguridad, lo cual aseguraba Nozomi-sama, la recepcionista me indico que vaya hacia el elevador para subir al penthouse de Nishikino. Según me informó mi señora, esta persona es una completa psicópata por lo cual deberé actuar firme y segura de mi misma en todo momento para así no despertar sospechas._

 _Ding, ding_

-Muy bien Erena uuuf es hora del acto, solo recuerda siempre el motivo por el cual lo haces- me decía a manera de soliloquio saliendo de las puertas del ascensor.

-¡Lista mi amor se nos va a hacer tardísimo! Nico-chan por favor…- se escuchaba la voz de la que concordaba con la descripción de Nishikino Maki.

-¡Ay, con un carajo Maki-chan ya voy! Deja de presionarme, además no me hubiera atrasado sino te la hubieras pasado sobre mí todo el tiempo- ahora se dejaba ver una muy molesta pelinegra que aparecía a medio vestir cerca del umbral de la puerta.

-Aaaah te lo he dicho cientos de veces para mi es imposible mantener mis manos lejos de ti, eres mía cariño y es por eso que no dejaré que lo olvides en ningún moment… ¡auuuch porque siempre en la cara!- se quejaba de manera infantil la pelirroja al recibir una palmada en la cara de parte de su amante.

-¿Tu quien eres y quien te dejo subir hasta aquí?- decía de manera hosca la pelinegra al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿¡Eh!? Es verdad que demonios haces aquí y sobre todo cómo te atreves a mirar a mi futura esposa, volteate… ¡QUE ESPERAS NIÑA TONTA DA LA VUELTA!- me gritaba Nishikino de manera furiosa causando que pegara un brinco y me diera la vuelta en el instante.

-Soy, soy… - intentaba articular pero aun no me sobreponía del susto que me causó su grito.

-Eres, eres… ¿quien demonios eres y que haces aquí?- volvía a gritar la pelirroja por lo cual respire y recordé las palabras de Nozomi-sama.

 _Breve flashback_

 _Tranquila Erena-chan no te dejes intimidar por Nishikino, si muestras debilidad te destrozara sin lugar a dudas por lo cual…_

 _Lo sé mi señora, debo ser firme y no mostrar temor- era mi respuesta._

 _Así es buena chica, suerte- me deseaba suerte y se despedía de mi._

 _Breve flashback end_

-Soy Kumakura de la agencia de seguridad, estoy aquí para acompañarlas a usted y a su esposa durante su evento. Y si subí hasta aquí fue porque usted me dio previa autorización Nishikino-sama- contestaba esta vez con firmeza mirándola de reojo para así evitar mirar de más a su mujer lo cual parecía que era lo que le molestaba- si gusta nuevamente pueden revisar mis documentos.

-Oh cierto eres esa chica, pero luces más menuda y joven de lo que esperaba, además eres ligeramente guapilla lo cual resulta conveniente- decía sin inmutarse la doctora causando por segunda ocasión la molestia de su cónyuge.

-Jum ya quisiera esta gata ser la mitad de bella de lo que es la gran Nico- dijo con altanería causando un tic en mi ojo sin embargo debía continuar con mi actuación.

-¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo! En la agencia su belleza y porte son leyenda, todos los que entramos en la corporación de seguridad Nishikino aspiramos llegar a hacer el guardaespaldas de la hermosa Nico-sama- decía confiada logrando que la pelinegra se acercara a mi sin importar la molestia de la doctora.

-Vaya no esperaba menos después de todo soy hermosa, por cierto como dices que te llamas guapa- decía en tono casi dulce mostrándose ante mí sin importar que su torso estuviera desnudo.

Escuche una especie de gruñido a mis espaldas por lo cual me erguí y dirigí mi mirada directamente a sus carmines ojos.

-Kumakura Erena mi señora y será un honor para mi escoltar su hermosa sombra esta noche- hacía una reverencia con la intención de tomar su mano y besarla ya que mi señora Nozomi me dijo que a esta mujer le gustaba ser admirada.

Pese a esto no pude ni tocar su mano ya que Nishikino se interpuso dándome un manotazo para luego dirigirme una mirada de muerte.

-Basta ya de demostraciones estúpidas, tu limitate a hacer tu trabajo que para eso te pago. Nico amor puedes ir a vestirte de una buena vez casi son las 10- decía mirando su reloj mientras la pelinegra ponía cara de pánico.

-¡Maldición es tardísimo porque no me avisaste Maki-chan!- reclamaba la morena mientras desaparecía en el interior del penthouse.

-¡Que pero si yo! Aaah como sea- expresaba en tono ofendido la pelirroja para luego volver a mirarme- Tú, esperó que realmente seas tan buena como dicen tus credenciales o de lo contrario lo lamentarás. Ah y limitate a proteger a mi esposa si te cacho viéndola de más te arrancaré los ojos.

Decía mirándome con ira contenida, una mirada que hizo estremecer todos y cada uno de mis huesos sin embargo debía mantenerme serena así que solo intente aligerar la tensión con mis siguientes palabras.

-Jamás me atrevería a faltarle al respeto Nishikino-sama, además es imposible que una belleza como Nico-sama repare en una simple sirviente como yo sobretodo teniendo a alguien con las dotes y talento que posee su persona- terminaba nuevamente con una corta reverencia mostrándole completo respeto.

-Así es Nico-chan jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu teniéndome a mí, me alegra que lo tengas claro- contestaba con altanería para luego retirar su mirada de mi y recibir a su esposa.

-Listo ya podemos irnos- decía paseando ante nosotras la pelinegra.

-Luces más hermosa que nunca mi vida. Bueno vamos de una vez- decía con galantería la pelirroja mientras rodeaba con su brazo a la morena y se dirigían al ascensor esperando a que yo lo llamara- tu iras en en auto con nosotras Erena si en esa fiesta alguien pregunta dirás que eres un socio del hospital.

-Por supuesto señora- era mi corta respuesta para luego cerrar la puerta trasera de la limo de Nishikino y abordar en el asiento del copiloto.

Luego de un corto tramo llegamos a la mansión de mi señora Nozomi la cual estaba finamente adornada. Descendimos de la limo y nos dirigimos al interior, yo iba en la retaguardia de aquella pareja que a su paso saludaba a cuanta persona se acercaba a ellas pero en todo momento Nishikino permanecía al lado de la ojicarmín y rechazaba todo acercamiento de la gente hacia su amada.

 _Esto pinta difícil esa pelirroja es en verdad celosa, de esta forma no podré acceder al objetivo son casi las 11, hora en la que se supone debe ocurrir el baile y mi señora no aparece._

-¡Buenas noches espero que esta velada sea de su agrado!- y como si la hubiera invocado apareció a mitad de la escalera de 2 metros de ancho, mi señora Nozomi acompañada por Erichika-sama.

La pelimorada lucía un vestido violeta de satín cuyo corte superior acentuaba su prominente pecho, mientras que el corte de la falda era en diagonal provocando que el vestido se ajustará de manera perfecta a su cadera. Su cabellera morada estaba recogida del lado izquierdo mediante una trenza la cual estaba atada con una donita que traía por adorno un gran diamante.

En cuanto a Erichika-sama está lucía un elegante frac cuyo corte era ajustado dejando lucir en todo su esplendor su bella figura de raíces rusas.

Mientras descendían ambas intercambiaban palabras amables con los invitados.

-Ja por todos los cielos esto no es más que un circo- decía con sarcasmo la pelirroja- mira como se lucen, sobre todo la esposa de Erichika no pierde oportunidad para lucir su gran pecho, que vulgar.

Terminaba con desprecio dirigiéndose a su esposa quien solo asintió mientras miraba con ¿miedo? a mi señora Nozomi y se abrazaba a Nishikino.

-Vamos Nico-chan busquemos alguna bebida decente para refrescar tu bella garganta, tanta egolatría me causa náuseas- decía con repudio la pelirroja mientras arrastraba a la pelinegra hacia la mesa de bebidas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mi ama pelimorada quien seguía a ambas con fiera mirada.

 **ERENA'S POV END**

 **POV tercera persona**

En el instante en que la doctora y su futura cónyuge se alejaron del centro del salón de la mansión Ayase, la mirada de cierta pelimorada las siguió atentamente; aunque más específicamente sus ojos esmeraldas estaban posados sobre una morena cabellera.

La actitud de su esposa de enormes y perfectas proporciones no pasó desapercibida a los celestes ojos de la anfitriona quien solo se limitó a apretar con fuerza sus puños mientras colocaba una falsa sonrisa para ocultar su total atención a sus voces interiores las cuales le murmuraban por segunda vez, desde que era consciente de poseerlas, una idea compartida.

 _ **¡Es ella! Con esa zorra nos es infiel. Es hoy o nunca Eri.**_

 **Cierto Eri es ella sin lugar a dudas hoy debemos deshacernos de Nishikino y con ello…**

 _Entiendo yo me haré cargo…¡_ _ **Pero!…**_ **Pero** … _¡Basta cierren la boca! He dicho que yo me haré cargo de Nishikino Maki y no hay objeción alguna, ahora callense y permanezcan quietas que la gente comienza a mirarnos con extrañeza._

La rubia volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor descubriendo que tanto su esposa como tres de sus socios más allegados la miraban aguardando por una respuesta.

Ante el aprieto sonrió de manera encantadora y sensual causando un sonrojo en aquellos caballeros y el disgusto de su bella esposa al descubrir que ya no era ella el centro de atención.

-Bueno dejemos la charla y pasemos de una vez al comedor les parece señores- decía de manera amable pero sin dejar a objeciones.

-Claro aunque pensé que primero era el baile y luego el banquete pero bueno por favor adelante después de ustedes hermosas damas- decía uno de aquellos hombres indicándo a las anfitrionas que pasasen sin embargo antes de que Erichika diera un paso su esposa se hizo notar de nuevo.

-Que amable de su parte, pero tendrá que disculpar a mi amada esposa y a mí ya que antes queremos saludar a un par de amigas- sin otra opción más que la de ceder aquellos socios se dispusieron a ir al comedor.

Con el salón casi vacío la rubia y la pelimorada se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos objetivos mientras intercambiaban un par de palabras.

-Ericchi pensé que habíamos acordado que el baile sería antes de la comida porque lo cambiaste y sobre todo porque no me avisaste- decía con tono ofendido y levemente nervioso la ojiturquesa.

-Te equivocas Non-chan tu fuiste quien lo decidió y no me consultó así que estuve checando el itinerario y decidí invertir los eventos no representa problema para ti ¿o si?- decía con tranquilidad y firmeza la rubia observando la apariencia inquieta de su esposa.

-Claro que no Ericchi da igual ahora vamos- decía intentando denotar indiferencia sin embargo por dentro tenía los nervios a flor de piel ya que su plan original se estaba desviando un poco.

Sus objetivos seguían junto a la mesa de bebidas discutiendo sobre las propiedades del zumo de tomate mientras Erena permanecía muy cerca de ellas.

-Solo será una copa Maki-chan, no exageres- era el argumento de la pelinegra quien era fieramente vigilada por una mirada turquesa.

Pese a la obviedad de los hechos la mente de la ojiceleste seguía aferrada a una idea.

 _ **Lo ves la perra de tu esposa ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su deseo por Nishikino.**_

 **No, no lo creo Nozomi no es así ella...**

 _¡Cierra la boca!_ _ **¡Cierra la boca!**_

 _Esta vez estoy de acuerdo, Non-chan nos engaña y con la única que nos puede ser infiel es Nishikino nadie más tendría las agallas de enfrentarse a nosotras y menos al prestigio de nuestro nombre. Ahora callense porque voy a hacerme cargo._

-Ni una ni ninguna señorita ya te lo dije tienes prohibido el alcohol, así que bebe este delicioso zumo de tomate (en México sería jitomate) su contenido de vitamina B6, proteínas, calcio, fibra y bajo contenido calórico lo hace el alimento perfecto para tu organismo.

-Diuh tomate… no puedes cambiarlo por algo más Maki-chan.

-Claro que no Nico-chan no hay nada mas rico que el tomate ¡ahora bebelo!

-Jajaja al parecer se divierten- irrumpía en la conversación la pelimorada con una risita encantadora a su vista pero a la perspectiva de las tres restantes era irritante e inoportuna- nos alegra que la fiesta sea de su agrado ya que es en su honor ¿no es así Ericchi?

-Así es, esta fiesta fue planeada para ustedes- decía la rubia mientras dirigía su gélida mirada a la pelirroja quien lo noto enseguida e interrumpió a la anfitriona- así que porqué no nos…

-Dejémonos de idioteces y mejor digan de una buena vez el porqué demonios nos trajeron aquí- respondía de manera abrupta y retadora la doctora mientras dejaba el zumo en la mesa y colocaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de su futura esposa.

Aquella acción logro finalizar cierta conversación silenciosa entre carmín y turquesa que se miraban con intensidad desde el instante en que la mujer de enormes proporciones se acercó a ambas invitadas. La mirada carmín paso de ligeramente temerosa e irritada, a confiada y seductora, en el instante en el que observó aquel atisbo amatista brillante y apasionado dirigirse sobre ella.

La mirada turquesa al ser reemplazada, cambio por una milésima de segundo a una de cólera sin embargo al instante recobró su brillo travieso y coquetón; mientras que la ojiceleste solo miraba a la doctora con sorpresa por haber sido callada.

-Ara, ara Maki-chan actúas como si te hubiésemos emboscado y no es el caso, Ericchi solo quería conversar contigo ¿cierto Ericchi?- le hablaba a la rusa que al ser nombrada se recobró de su sorpresa e intervino.

-Así es Nishikino tengo algo que tratar contigo así que porqué no vamos a…

-¡¿Maki-chan?! No me importa si eres esposa de Erichika o del príncipe de Galés yo no te he dado autorización para llamarme con tal informalidad, además lo que sea que tengas que tratar conmigo Erichika puede ser después, por ahora mi mujer necesita comer algo ya que a estado delicada de salud- sin decir más la pelirroja tomo de la mano a su cónyuge y se dirigió al salón donde se celebraba el gran banquete.

Antes de poder avanzar dos metros la pelimorada intervino de nuevo pero en esta ocasión de manera descuidada alertando a la doctora y a la rusa, ya que al ver alejarse a la pelinegra, acorto la distancia y la tomó con fuerza por el brazo.

-¿Que tienes Nicocchi estas herida? -expresaba con preocupación la ojiturquesa causando irritación en la pelirroja y extrañeza y furia en la rusa.

Acto seguido de manera rápida y casi al mismo tiempo la rubia y la doctora tomaron a sus respectivas parejas del brazo y las halaron hacia sí rompiendo la cercanía entre las otras.

-Nosotras nos adelantamos al comedor- le decía la de mirada violeta a la ojiceleste.

-Adelante nosotras las alcanzamos después... y Nishikino- decía no dejando paso a evasiones- tu y yo conversaremos en mi despacho después de iniciado el baile.

Luego de aquella declaración Erichika tiró con fuerza de Nozomi hacia el lado contrario al comedor mientras que Maki guiaba de manera delicada a su pelinegra hacia el salón donde todos los invitados degustaban de los platillos ahí servidos. Antes de entrar a este la doctora retuvo un momento a la ojicarmín.

-¿Que demonios fue eso Nico-chan? Esa mujer te conoce cierto- expresaba furiosa pero controlando en todo momento sus expresiones y ademanes para evitar que los curiosos que las rodeaban se percataran de su ira- Dime Nico-chan quien rayos es Nozomi y qué relación hubo entre ustedes.

Soltaba cada palabra de manera lenta y calculada causando escalofríos en la pelinegra que ponía a trabajar de manera apresurada su mente buscando una explicación para calmar los celos de su posesiva novia quien aguardaba impaciente una respuesta.

-No lo sé Maki-chan, no conozco a esa mujer además tu misma lo viste al parecer esa mujer tan vulgar es así de confianzuda con todos. Tal vez solo quería causar buena impresión al mostrarse preocupada- hablaba de manera fluida la bajita mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la doctora que empezaba a relajarse de a poco ante el roce de aquellas suaves manos en su cuero cabelludo- De verdad no tengo idea de si trama algo pero no me importa ¿sabes porque?

Dejaba en el aire aquella cuestión mientras descendía una de sus manos y libraba el chaleco del traje de su acompañante colando sus dedos por la abertura de la camisa de está comenzando a acariciar el vientre de la heredera. Finalmente se puso de puntitas y capturó con sus labios el labio inferior de la pelirroja dando una seductora succión a este logrando distraer con satisfacción el humor de la neurocirujana.

-Yo te amo a ti y adoro nuestra vida no la cambiaría por nada y si tienes dudas hoy cuando regresemos a casa te lo demostraré- nuevamente la pelinegra hacia su movimiento besando a la pelirroja que empezaba a olvidarse de la presencia de las demás personas pues comenzaba a acariciar con lujuria a su chica.

La cirujana le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero a la más baja y luego de a poco con suaves movimientos frotaba los glúteos y cadera de la pequeña quien soltaba risitas juguetonas al sentir los avances de su novia. Aquella sensual atmósfera fue cortada por una aclaración de garganta causando que las dos se quedaran estáticas y voltearan a ver quien luchaba por llamar su atención.

-Ajam mil perdones señorita Nishikino pero usted y su acompañante podrían tomar asiento la cena está por servirse- decía con el rostro rojo y los nervios de punta un tembloroso mayordomo.

-Es mi futura esposa no solo una acompañante espero quede claro- decía con fría voz al mayordomo quien solo se aflojo el corbatín en un intento de aliviar el pánico que experimentó al ver aquella temible mirada- vamos cariño.

Con galanura llevó a su mujer ante la mesa donde aguardaban los invitados entre los cuales unos cuantos había presenciado la pequeña escena y soltaban ciertos comentarios burlescos a la pareja causando un sonrojo en la pelinegra.

Durante toda la cena la gente conversó con los que se encontraban sentados a su lado sin embargo la pelirroja se mantuvo en extremo callada limitándose solo a probar los platillos y mirando de vez en vez a su novia quien conversaba de manera amena con un par de personas importantes dentro de las cuales se encontraban gente de la política y las artes.

La mente de la pelirroja corría de manera rápida pensando en lo extraño de toda la situación, en todos y cada uno de los hechos que la habían traído al sitio en donde se encontraba ahora, rodeada de gente sin importancia a su parecer, gente vacía y molesta que solo buscaba robar la atención de la pelinegra. Aquella hermosa chica que la sacó de la monotonía, esa mujer que estaba destinada a formar la perfecta familia que Maki siempre había deseado.

Sin embargo ahora su chica prestaba más atención a aquellos idiotas. Maki no entendía cómo hozaban hacer reír a la ojicarmín, ya que ella era la única merecedora de esa bella sonrisa, no concebía como aquel vejete dueño del 30% de las acciones de la cadena de hoteles Ayase lograba hacer que la pelinegra riera a carcajadas de sus estúpidos chistes pero lo peor fue el ver que su mujer, la madre de su futuro hijo dejara que el tipo acariciara el dorso de su mano con completa libertad.

Aquella acción fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ella era una Nishikino y como tal no permitiría que se le humillara de esa forma así que cogería aquel cuchillo de plata con el que había cortado su filete miñón bañado en salsa de tomate y lo insertaría en el ojo de ese anciano sin importar que hubiera más gente presente después de todo su fortuna era mucho más cuantiosa que la de él, así que posiblemente solo limpiarían el desorden y todos continuarían con la fiestecilla esa. Con esta idea en mente cogió con fuerza el cuchillo y comenzó a incorporarse pero antes de levantar su trasero de la silla una caricia en su entrepierna la freno.

Aquel suave y atrevido roce provenía de la mano de su amada esposa que como siempre había sido espectadora fiel de todos y cada uno de los movimientos y acciones de la doctora así que ni tarda ni perezosa decidió entrar en acción poniéndole un estate quieto a su amada, quien intentó protestar pero fue callada con un delicioso beso en los labios que logro amansarla tal como un dardo de morfina lo haría con una fiera.

Jajajaja ¿como es que esta mujercita lograba mantenerla a raya con tal facilidad? Esto es algo que la doctora se había preguntado desde que conoció a la pelinegra, en fin sin mas que hacer más que obedecer la pelirroja dio un largo suspiro y continuó comiendo con calma mientras seguía ignorando a la gente de su alrededor y acercaba con su mano libre la mano de su cónyuge hacia un lugar prohibido. Si la pelinegra quería mantenerla mansa entonces que lo hiciera de la forma correcta, ese era el pensamiento de la ojivioleta al disfrutar de la estimulación.

 **POV tercera persona END**

 **ERICHIKA'S POV**

-Ericchi el comedor está del otro lado aaaarg- comenzaba diciendo mi esposa la cual callo al sentir mayor presión en el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo.

-Cierra la boca y camina, tu y yo no asistiremos a la cena Non-chan- le decía con voz fría mientras la arrastraba hacia mi oficina- tu tienes mucho qué explicar.

Después de lanzarle una gélida mirada que hizo que Non-chan tragara de manera pesada, llegamos hasta mi oficina donde una vez abrí la puerta arroje a mi amada hacia el interior para luego pasar y asegurar la puerta.

-¿Que demonios pasa Nozomi? Hasta ahora creí que la intención de todo esto era el atraer a Nishikino sin embargo algo me dice que no es a ella a quien esperabas ver- decía de manera pausada mientras frotaba el puente de mi nariz en un intento de mantenerme consciente- ¿Que quieres tu con la enana esa? ¡Y no intentes mentirme! No soy estúpida y mucho menos ciega, y es obvio que Nishikino tampoco, porque también lo noto.

-No se de que hablas Ericchi yo no conozco a esa persona- intentaba mentirme cosa que me enfureció.

 _Zaaaaaasssss zaaaass_

Antes de que pronunciara otra cosa la tome del cuello del vestido y la abofetee con fuerza dos veces causando que con el reves cayera y terminará sobre la alfombra sentada mientras sujetaba su mejilla y me miraba con terror.

-Ah Non-chan, Non-chan, Non-chan hasta cuando vas a subestimarme. Realmente crees que mi amor por ti me hace ciega ante los hechos, pues dejame decirte que no hasta hace media hora estaba convencida de que era con Nishikino con quien me eras вероломный(infiel), pero después de verte interactuar con esa insignificante pelinegra me di cuenta que había sido demasiado estúpida, es obvio que es a ella a quien buscas sino no hubieses insistido en que Nishikino viniera acompañada porque al fin de cuentas si queremos deshacernos de ella es más fácil si viene sola hasta nosotras ¿no? ¿Que pasa Non-chan? Te sorprende que Ericchi sea tan perceptiva cuando esta lúcida jajajaja si; todo sería mucho más fácil si esos dos parásitos no existieran- culminaba frotando con la palma de mi mano mi sien.

Todo esto lo hable con calma mientras desabotonaba pausadamente mi saco y me colocaba en cuclillas a escasos centímetros de sus pies. Con rapidez y rudeza tome su tobillo izquierdo y jale su cuerpo hasta mí ubicandome entre sus bien torneadas piernas. Seguido de esto estire mi mano y cogí su barbilla para acercar su rostro y de esta manera posar con algo de rudeza mis labios sobre los de ella, luego de aquello sin alejar nuestra cercanía le susurré.

-Si ellas no existieran yo sería capaz de hacer cosas peores de las que hace Erichika- sonreía con burla al observar el rostro de horror que puso Non-chan al escuchar mi confesión.

 _Lo cierto es que siempre he sido así mi infancia al lado de mi abuela fue un asco, de hecho "gracias" a eso nació Erichika como una especie de protección contra las atrocidades a las que me sometía esa perra anciana. Y bueno después de su muerte y debido a mi débil madre se formó la estúpida de Alexa. En fin mi mente tuvo motivos suficientes para fracmentarse y perder su cordura, sin embargo es algo que no me molesta del todo ya que me permite divertirme lo suficiente._

-Bueno Non-chan el plan seguirá igual que al principio solo que no solo Nishikino desaparecerá sino también la enana esa con la que has querido verme la cara- decía con seguridad mientras me ponía de pie sacudiendo mi traje y abotonando de vuelta mi saco- aunque claro antes pienso decirle a Nishikino que su furcia _esa_ le ha estado mintiendo. Ok Non-chan ponte de pie es hora del baile.

Le tendía la mano para que se incorporará cosa que rechazo ya que me dio un manotazo.

-¿Como quieras? Ah y cubre con maquillaje esa marca de la mejilla no quiero que la gente comience a cuchichear.

Salí con paso firme y elegante de mi despacho indicandoles con una cabezada al personal de seguridad que desapareciera de mi vista orden que acataron enseguida. A los pocos minutos salió Nozomi con el rostro retocado así que de manera galante le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara, una vez lo hizo camine con ella de mi brazo de vuelta al salón donde la música comenzó a sonar dando inicio al baile. El poderoso y elegante sonido del vals No.2 del maestro Dmitri Shostakovich resonaba por todo el salón así que cogí por la cintura a mi esposa y comencé a guiarla por la pista ante la mirada embelesada de los invitados, pasados 1 minuto del comienzo de la orquesta las parejas comenzaron a incorporarse para acompañarnos, las primeras en entrar fueron Nishikino y su furcia cosa que me hizo sonreír ya que lo esperaba.

 _Era obvio nadie en este sitio sería capaz de faltarme al respeto salvo Nishikino, esto no hace más que enfurecerme más, esta noche todo acabara. Adiós a la llorica de Alexa, adios a la perra de Erichika, adios Maki y hola nueva vida. Ahora si hare lo que me de en gana, sin zorras molestas deteniendome o adjudicándose mi trabajo_.

Una vez acabado el vals me disculpe ante los invitados con la escusa de ir a atender negocios. Al cabo de 10 minutos Nishikino y yo nos encontrábamos ya en mi despacho, yo me ubicaba detrás del escritorio sonriendo de manera victoriosa y en cuanto a Nishikino ella se encontraba cerca de la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio.

-Bueno Erichika dejémonos de idioteces y di de una vez que demonios quieres de mi, argh me estoy cansando de tu juego imbécil- con su comentario mi sonrisa se ensanchó tanto como la de un gato de chesire- ¡Deja de sonreír y habla de una puta vez!

-Ja de acuerdo tu ganas dejaré los juegos e iré directo al grano. Te traje aquí porque voy a matarte- decía aun sonriendo mientras giraba levemente mi cuerpo hacia la derecha y tomaba una cuchilla que estaba cuidadosamente guardada debajo de los papeles de mi escritorio- así que… empecemos…

[Sssszhh (sonido de cuchilla cortando el aire)]

Tan rápido como el flash de una cámara aquella cuchilla rozó el rostro de Nishikino causando un gran corte diagonal a lo largo de su mejilla, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa ya que ni siquiera parpadeó al sentir el líquido rojo escurrir por su mejilla. Para sorpresa y excitación mía sonrió para después introducir su mano a su frac y posteriormente retirarla con tres bisturís cuidadosamente acomodados entre sus dedos.

De manera lenta y elegante se aproximó a mí no sin antes retirar uno de los bisturís y empuñarlo con su otra mano. Sin querer quedarme atrás tomé de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio una pequeña daga de plata y avance hacia ella mientras presionaba un botón al lado del librero que hacía que los muebles, incluido el escritorio, se recorrieran hacia atrás dejando el espacio de la oficina libre. Luego de lanzarnos una última mirada retadora nos embestimos con todo lo que teníamos terminando con un amague de brazos el cual se deshizo rápido porque tomándome por sorpresa Nishikino empujó nuestros brazos entrelazados causando que retrocediera un paso para luego de manera brutalmente rápida dar un zarpazo con su mano derecha causando dos finos cortes con sus bisturís uno en mi pómulo derecho y otro en mi barbilla.

Al notar el resultado de su movimiento retrocedí de manera rápida propinandole una patada en el estómago que la alejaría de mi, una vez libre reí encantada, al parecer Nozomi no me mintió del todo y Nishikino realmente sería una digna rival.

-Jajajaja es realmente realmente divertido Nishikino, si te soy sincera creí que morirías con mi primer golpe pero eres regularmente buena en esto- la miraba con burla mientras me preparaba para el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Ja! _Regular_ dices, realmente creíste que acabarías conmigo con aquella táctica débil y sosa por favor no me hagas reír. Si soy sincera no entiendo porque haces esto, pero francamente no me importa solo pateare tu rubio trasero y me iré de aquí así como si nada. Además últimamente no he tenido nada de diversión ya que mi hermosa compañera de juegos a estado indispuesta- la pelirroja hablaba de manera déspota mientras soltaba una sonrisa de fastidio como si el enfrentarse conmigo fuera aburrido así que molesta le dije lo siguiente.

-¿Tu compañera de juegos? Oh te refieres a la furcia cuyo cuerpo parece de primaria Jajaja- acto seguido vi aproximarse las 3 cuchillas así que usando mi destreza hice dos movimientos el primero con mi brazo izquierdo logrando desviar dos de ellas y el segundo con mi pierna derecha consiguiendo patear a la tercera pero nuevamente para mi sorpresa una cuarta arma logro incrustarse en mi muslo izquierdo consiguiendo que me encorvara levemente por el dolor. Sin poder siquiera quejarme fui impactada contra una de las paredes de la habitación con Nishikino encima mío.

-Repitelo, vuelve a llamar a Nico-chan de esa forma- me decía con furia mientras presionaba con su brazo mi cuello y dirige su mano libre sobre el bisturí de mi pierna incrustándolo más en esta causando que el corte se fuera engrandeciendo- y antes de que puedas incluso parpadear te arrancaré la cabeza.

-Jajaja que divertido justo esto quería no se como demonios lo hiciste, ¡de donde salio la cuarta cuchilla eh!- exigía saber a lo que me respondió con astio la doctora.

-De mi chaqueta, eres tan lenta y distraída que tu vista se centro en las cuchillas y no en mis movimientos, realmente estas enferma cierto, así que los rumores son reales estas cucú jaja- terminaba con risa seca causando mi nerviosismo- bueno si es así porque no llamas a un rival digno para pelear conmigo porque es obvio que tu no puedes.

Aquella burla de mi estado no hizo más que agitar mi mente y cuerpo ya que empecé a temblar de ira.

-No… me… SUBESTIMESSS- con furia arroje a Nishikino para que quitara su amague de mi para luego arremeter contra ella- cierra la boca callate, no necesito a ninguna de esas basuras para acabar contigo, YO PUEDO.

Intercalaba entre patadas, golpes y puñaladas con la daga consiguiendo impactar algunos de estos sobre la doctora, pero la muy hija de puta era buena, realmente realmente buena, ya que ninguno de mis golpes conseguía hacerla enconvarse o trastabillar. Para mi jodida suerte comenzaba a cansarme por lo que disminuí la rapidez de mi ataque dándole oportunidad a mi oponente a contraatacar, luego de una puñalada fallida la pelirroja sujeto mi brazo desarmandome para después doblarlo hacia atrás y terminar por darme una patada en la espina dorsal que me hizo ir hacia adelante pero antes de impactar sobre la pared interpuse mis manos consiguiendo un impulso que me permitió impactar con toda mi fuerza sobre el muslo izquierdo de Nishikino quien se doblo luego del impacto pero sin darle oportunidad de reponerse hice un giro de 90° grados golpeando su rostro con mi empeine izquierdo.

Sin perder tiempo me despoje de mi chaqueta y abrí un poco mi camisa la cual para entonces estaba empapada desde el hombro al pecho de sangre ya que mi pómulo no paraba de emanar aquel liquido viscoso.

-Y bien Nishikino te sigo pareciendo lenta y distraída- decía con voz ácida mirando desde arriba a mi oponente quien colocaba una mano sobre su pierna golpeada y se incorporaba lentamente para encararme- ¡Que esperas ataca!

-Lo admito hice mal en subestimarte pero creeme no volverá a pasar ya que no suelo cometer el mismo error dos veces- hablaba con seriedad sin quitarme la mirada mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano- ¿me dejas ponerme mas cómoda o seguimos?

Asentí con la cabeza dándole pie a quitarse su chaqueta.

-Te parece bien si dejamos las armas a un lado, me gustaría que midiéramos nuestras fuerzas de forma limpia, además esto esta tornándose divertido jaja- decía dando brinquitos de felicidad, aprovechando que el bisturí de mi pierna se cayo en la patada anterior, mientras hacia estiramientos con mi cuello y brazos.

-Me parece bien de hecho no pensaba usar mis bisturis pero tu fuiste quien empezó a jugar sucio- soltaba mientras arrojaba las cuchillas y se arremangaba la camisa- y retomando el tema de las esposas dile a tu mujer que se aleje de Nico-chan, si algo no soy, es estúpida Erichika y tu mujerzuela no le quito los ojos a mi dama en toda la noche.

Aquella afirmación esfumó toda la diversión de mi rostro así que de manera cortante le dije.

-Lo se descuida ya me encargue de Nozomi, pero una cosa si te digo Nishikino soy una persona extremadamente celosa que no tolera ningún fallo en el amor así que para asegurarme que Non-chan no vuelva a interesarse en la plana esa la matare después de acabar contigo.

-Nuevamente vuelves a ofender a la mujer que amo, así que en definitiva has cavado tu tumba-de manera rápida se abalanzaba contra mi lanzando dos patadas las cuales esquive con facilidad pero pronto comenzó a arrojar puñetazos los cuales me costaron mas trabajo parar.

Su puño derecho lo amortigüe con mi brazo izquierdo sin embargo su puño izquierdo se impacto contra mi mejilla haciéndome mirar momentáneamente la pared para luego recibir un rodillazo en mi costado izquierdo pero aprovechando esto tome la pierna de Nishikino que aun estaba en mi costado y la aprisione con mi brazo izquierdo para luego alargar mi mano derecha y golpear de manera veloz su costilla izquierda.

Luego de sentir mis impactos dio un salto hacia atras con el pie que tenia en el suelo acercándose a mi para luego impactar su cabeza contra mi pómulo herido que en respuesta comenzó a sangrar aún más haciéndome que la soltara. Con mi vista nublada por la sangre me fue imposible amortiguar la nueva patada que me arrojó Nishikino y que término por golpear de mi barbilla hasta la nariz causando que cayera de glúteos al suelo.

Furiosa por el golpe, limpie de manera apresurada y bruta mis ojos para luego incorporarme y arremeter contra la pelirroja que yacía de pie frente a mi con sonrisa egolatra. Al verme ir contra ella Nishikino lanzo un puñetazo que amortigüe con mi brazo izquierdo para luego tomarla por la cintura y levantarla con el hombro derecho para luego arrojarla contra la esquina del escritorio causando un chasquillo y un gruñido por parte de la pelirroja. Con ella sobre la superficie del escritorio comencé a golpear con mi codo repetidas veces contra su costado infringiendo mas daño contra sus muy posiblemente fracturadas costillas.

Mientras la golpeaba y observaba su rostro y gruñidos de dolor, sonreía y soltaba una que otra carcajada. Pero eso finalizo cuando Nishikino de una manera por demás sucia tomo uno de las figurillas de mi escritorio y la impacto contra mi sien haciéndome ir para atrás.

 _¡MIERDAAAA ESE FUE UN MOVIMIENTO SUCIO, ESO ES TRAMPA!_

 _ **Basta ya de idioteces solo haste a un lado.**_

 _No yo puedo seguir ya la tengo en…_

De un segundo a otro ya no fui consiente de lo que paso era como si me hubieran encerrado en un cuarto obscuro muy obscuro.

 _Cárajo Erichika ella era mía._

 **Tranquila solo dejemos que ella se encargue.**

 _¡Eh!_

El sitio seguía siendo horriblemente obscuro sin embargo cada que esa voz sonaba un pequeño destello aparecía.

 _Sigue hablando por favor esta muy obscuro y comienzo a inquietarme ajaaaaha._

Me colocaba en posición fetal mientras presionaba con fuerza mi cabeza y respiraba agitada. Odiaba la oscuridad no la soportaba, ya que en la oscuridad siempre pasaban cosas horribles.

 **ERICHIKA'S POV END**

 **MAKI'S POV**

Luego de golpear a Erichika con esa estatua esta cayo al suelo y perdió la consciencia así que aprovechando esto me incorpore con algo de dificultad ya que mis costillas dolían horrores. Necesitaba salir de ahí con rapidez, coger a Nico-chan y largarnos ya que esta puta al parecer hablaba enserio con eso de matarnos a ambas.

Yo podía lidiar con ella pero no iba a permitir que lastimará a mi dulce princesa y menos ahora que esperaba a nuestro hijo.

Con un pequeño esfuerzo me mantuve de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero a punto de llegar a la puerta escuche una carcajada.

-¿Ahora que mierda?- expresaba con ira para luego voltear y mirar a Erichika sin embargo tuve que levantar mi vista ya que esta ya se encontraba de pie con la cabeza hacia bajo.

-jajajaja jajajaja- seguía riéndose mientras su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de sus carcajadas de a poco levantó la vista y me dirijio una mirada psicótica que me hizo estremecer- esto aun no ha acabado Nishikino de hecho estamos comenzando.

Luego de esto comenzó nuevamente a reír tal y como lo haría el mismísimo Iori de the king of figthers.

-Ahora lista o no, aquí voy- arremetió contra mi en esta ocasión con mayor fuerza y rapidez lanzándome una tanda de patadas las cuales me costo trabajo parar ya que parecía que fuera otra persona- que pasa Nishikino acaso soy muy fuerte para ti, ¡eh!

Luego de recibir una patada con su pierna derecha la cual desvíe con mi brazo izquierdo Erichika regreso su misma pierna con mayor fuerza consiguiendo impactar en mi mejilla cosa que causo que mi rostro vibrara para luego sentir como el aire en mi cuerpo se esfumaba ya que su otro pie aterrizó en la boca de mi estómago arrojandome contra la puerta por la que pretendía salir.

Jadeante me coloque de lado intentando recuperarme de la paliza que me estaba propinando pero antes de reponerme me tomo por los cabellos y me levanto levemente para enseguida impactar su puño dos veces contra mi rostro.

-Puaj cof cof ¿qui-quien cárajo eres?- le preguntaba después de escupir la sangre que había estado llenando mi boca.

-Yo Nishikino, soy tu peor pesadilla- jalaba de nuevo mi cabello para después arrojarme hacia un costado de la puerta.

Para mi perra suerte la parte superior de mi costado derecho se impacto contra la esquina de uno de los muebles aquel golpe término por doblarme del dolor causando que terminara hecha un ovillo en el suelo. A pesar del dolor del demonio que sentía mi cuerpo la vida parecía sonreírme ya que a unos pasos vislumbre un pequeño destello el cual era emitido por la daga con la cual anteriormente me había atacado Erichika.

 _Necesitó esa daga pero para ello tengo que distraer la atención de Erichika o de lo contrario estaré nuevamente a su merced, ¿pero qué? ¿qué hago? ¡bingo! ya sé que hacer._

-Oye Erichika si realmente eres tan terrible, dime cómo es que tu zorra esposa se la pasa viendote la cara?- soltaba con socarronería mientras me volteaba lentamente acercando mi cuerpo hacia mi objetivo.

-De que mierda hablas, soy en extremo inteligente NADIE me oyes NADIE es capaz de mentirme- decía furia mientras clavaba su mirada en mi.

-Jajaja eres una idiota ilusa- soltaba un carcajada de manera exagerada estirando mi cuerpo en el suelo- además de ciega, dime cuánto tiempo lleva engañándote tu puta mujer.

-Sabes que, me estás HARTANDOOO- acto seguido la rusa se cogía con fuerza la cabeza con ambas manos mientras brincaba como haciendo un berrinche.

-jajajaja yo que tu tenia cuidado al pasar por las puertas no vaya hacer que las astas que tienes en la cabeza se te atoren Jajaja jajajaja.

-¡Callate, callate, callate me estas molestando! No es verdad no es verdad yo soy Ayase Erichika y nadie me puede hacer quedar mal aaaaagh.

Acto seguido la rusa comenzó a patear el suelo mientras daba vueltas a lo largo de la habitación como si de un león enjaulado se tratara. Aprovechando su inestabilidad llegue a la daga y la cogí para luego ocultarla en mi espalda ya que así como llegó de golpe su berrinche este se esfumó.

-Hablas demasiado y a la gente que habla por hablar hay que darle una lección- decía de manera siniestra mientras se volteaba lentamente pero para mi fortuna un gran estruendo se produjo.

 **¡Puuuuum!**

Para mi suerte el estruendo fue tan fuerte que el piso se simbro causando que Erichika se sorprendiera e intentará apoyarse de algo así que valiéndome de esto me incorpore lo más rápido que el movimiento me permitió y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta. Para cuando se dio cuenta la rusa la daga ya había perforado su pulmón.

" _Game over rusa loca"_

Era la frase que cruzó mi mente al salir corriendo con todas mis fuerzas en búsqueda de mi dama, para cuando llegue al salón todo era un caos. Un pedazo del techo colgaba a punto de desmoronarse, toda la gente corría de un sitio al otro intentando hallar una salida, el piso y la orquesta estaban destrozados era como si un misil hubiera aterrizado en pleno baile. Comencé a buscar a Nico-chan con la mirada y luego de unos minutos a lo dejos en la que parecía ser la única salida, la cual estaba próxima a colapsar, la vislumbre inconsciente sobre los hombros de Erena.

Suspire con un poco de alivio ya que estaba a salvo, sin duda recompensaría a esa chica con lo que pesaba en oro, así que sin esperar me encamine hacia aquel sitio pero un imbécil gordo histérico me intercepto.

-Por favor ayúdame no quiero morir no quierooooo- decía de forma patética mientras se aferraba a mi camisa.

-¡Vamos aparta imbécil!- le gritaba a aquel estorbo sin embargo me ignoro y continuo jalando de mi ropa de forma molesta así que harta lo golpee- Dije aparta bola de sebo.

Con mi mano estirada le propine un hachazo en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente una vez librada de aquel estorbo seguí mi camino propinando uno que otro puñetazo a algún impertinente una vez afuera vi como esa chica Erena se dirijia al costado de la mansión.

-¡Pero que mierda Erena! Tu deber es sacar a Nico-chan de aquí- la chica al escuchar mi voz dio un salto y comenzó a correr- ¡¿Que carajos…!?

Antes de poder continuar escuche un susurro y luego un forcejeo.

-Adiós Nishikino…

Al voltear Haruka-san mi más fiel vasallo y custodio de confianza, quien había cuidado de mi desde pequeña, se encontraba forcejeando y propinándole una paliza a un tipo enorme de cabellera oscura. Con el sujeto neutralizado Haruka se volvió así mi he hizo una reverencia.

-Lamento la demora mi señora- decía con cortesía- dios está herida digame quien fue y juro que no vivirá para contarlo.

-Deja ya y sigueme, esa tipa Erena tiene a mi mujer y trama algo- decía con molestia por toda la situación encaminándome hacia donde desapareció la de cabellera borgoña- ¿que cárajo paso aquí?

-De un minuto a otro todo se volvió un caos de la nada hubo una explosión del lado donde tocaba la orquesta la gente comenzó a salir despavorida, en cuanto vi aquello me adentre al sitio un par de elementos de seguridad se interpusieron pero no fue difícil librarme de ellos. Para cuando llegue al salón la señorita Nico ya no estaba y enseguida la vi salir a usted siendo seguida por ese gorila.

Recorrimos un buen tramo hacia el estacionamiento y ya que comenzamos a buscar el posible sitio donde mi amada fue llevada un bip bip nos alertó.

-¿Donde demonios se fueron?- decía con ira e impotencia al no vislumbrar a mi esposa.

-Ese sonido es…- decía con nervios mi lacayo- NO OTRA VEZ CUIDADO MI SEÑORA.

Acto seguido vi de reojo una brillante luz para luego ser tacleada por Haruka. Mi cuerpo experimento tres veces más dolor que el que ya sentía por mis costillas rotas y mi mente se nublo par luego oscurecerse por completo; sin embargo un último pensamiento inundaba mi mente y corazón.

 _Nico, Nico-chan. ¿Dónde éstas enana? Dónde te encuentras mi dulce amor._

* * *

Notas:

(9) Huesped es la forma psicológica en que se le llama a aquella personalidad que aparece con mayor frecuencia en una persona que sufre de trastorno de la personalidad disociativo. Solo aplica con Erichika.

(10) вероломный o como suena _verolomny_ significa infiel en ruso.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: LOS BERRINCHES DE ERICHIKA SON BASADOS EN EL ACTUAR DE DANDY PERSONAJE DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA DE AMERICAN HORROR HISTORY.

* * *

 _ **Bien hasta aquí con el capitulo espero sea de su agrado y que después de mi larga ausencia no hayan olvidado la historia. Creo que con esto se aclaran muchas dudas con respecto al reencuentro de Nico y Nozomi y tambien el como es que Nico termino desaparecida.**_

 _ **Las siguientes cuestiones son ¿Donde esta Nico? ¿Maki sabe que le paso a su mujer? ¿Quien mato realmente a Erichika acaso fue Maki?. Todas estas cuestiones y más aclaraciones en el siguiente capitulo. Para ser sincera no se si esta historia llegue a su fin en el siguiente capitulo o si tarde dos más pero ya huele a final.**_

 _ **POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS Y SUGERENCIAS RECUERDEN QUE SOLO ASI SE SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA O NO. EN CUANTO A LOS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC DE "OCÉANO DE SENTIMIENTOS" YA EMPECE CON EL CAPITULO ESPERO NO TARDAR SEIS MESES MÁS EN SUBIRLO. MILES DE ABRAZOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS**_


End file.
